A Dare Gone Zany
by Comet-Striker
Summary: Having been dared to find the fictional Toontown, a young boy sets out to find it. Upon reaching it, he becomes elated, but is unaware of events building up in reality that could determine fates of not just him, but his new friends and Toontown itself. Would he even want to go back to the real world?(All my future A! stories unless stated otherwise will take place after this story)
1. An Abnormal Dare

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. This chapter is for build-up/the prologue__ before the real story begins. Rated K+ for action later on._

* * *

_Newsreel of the Stars! Dateline Hollywood: 2005. The Warner Brothers and their sister Dot may have just made their last mistake! After squandering their final chance to be freed in doing their latest Animaniacs show, they were to be locked in the studio water tower once again, but this time for good. The chairman stands by his decision and holds true to his word as since that time, the Warner Brothers have yet to be seen anywhere around the world!_

_Fast forward to today, in a different and more realistic world in the real life Burbank, California. No one has been the wiser about the world of the toons for a very long time, that is except for a few people who have a belief that their realm, dubbed "Toontown" by the human locals, is out there in the world hidden away from prying eyes. Our story takes us through the adventure of one of those kids with that very same belief, which will put him through more challenges and learn more facts about the other side than he ever would've thought..._

* * *

_Friday, 4 PM_

It was a rather sunny and calm day in Burbank, California, being summer time after all. It was a little more than a week left until the end of summer vacation as well, so all of the kids were either relaxing and playing at home, at the playground, at a water park and so on. There were barely any people at the park however, such as one kid and a couple more older ones arguing with each other about something.

"No way, I still think Toontown is real!" Said an 10-year-old boy arguing with the older kids putting him down about his claims in the park, looking rather upset. His tone boyish and still young from having not gone through puberty yet, having a lithe form too. He sported a normal green T-shirt and blue jean shorts today, along with some nice, white running shoes. He had short, light brown hair on his head which was combed to the right side somewhat, but still a bit messy.

This argument had been going for a few minutes when he was talking to himself about the subject, and the other two kids from his school heard him and came by to try and prove him wrong like the bullies they were.

This child, named Bradley, was still in elementary school and about to enter the 5th grade, and he was a little bit worried that he hasn't made many friends lately. He talked to himself sometimes and the people at his school found that weird, and that made him the odd one out almost all the time there. The only other two kids that were there that he was arguing with have had enough of it and had come over to call him out on it again, both bullies being a year older and about to enter middle school themselves.

"We already told you dweeb, it ain't! You need to learn this eventually! No one's found it, so you're just deluded and wrong!" The bigger kid of the two said.

"Well how do you know if people haven't even tried to?!" Bradley responded. The argument kept going on both sides with no letting up from either group. Some moments of back and forth arguing later, the bullies didn't want to hear anymore. Bradley soon found himself in a tree, thrown in by the bullies, his hair messed up more and his skin blemished with scratches from the branches and struggle.

As soon as the two of them left, he groaned and wiggled his way out, falling onto the grass. Deciding he had enough, he went back to his mother, with her worried sick for him as usual at seeing his scratches and now upset demeanor. They decided to just head back to his mom's home since it was getting close to dinnertime. The city was fairly busy this evening, but was mostly consisting of suited adults heading home too or tourists taking pictures when he wasn't in school. It was still summer, so he had been happy to take a break, but the bullies weren't something he counted on meeting throughout the vacation. Regardless, he was glad to go home, the park was't very far from it anyway.

They soon reached their house and they headed inside. "Go on and clean yourself up, I got dinner cooking up soon." The mother said as they entered, locking the door behind them.

Bradley sighed a little bit and nods, heading to the bathroom to wash up. It could've gone way worse for him at least, he could've actually been hurt. "Ugh, like summer vacation ending in a week isn't bad enough." He said softly to himself. Silence. "Yeah, why'd the bullies have to be there? It's not like they had anything better to do like go to a water park or anything like that. Everyone else is doing it." Silence again. "You're right, I just need to relax and let this go... I was gonna expect this sooner or later anyway."

He was talking to his imaginary friends again, that always seemed to relax him and cheer him up at least a little. If he couldn't make new friends at school, might as well have some in his head as a last resort, and it did work most times. After his dinner and a bath, he got in his long sleeved PJs and was pretty much down for the rest of the night. He watched some old cartoons on the TV and saw that some re-runs of "Animaniacs" were on at this time. That definitely got him smiling, even staying up a bit longer than usual, which sometimes did happen cause his mother wanted nothing more than to have Bradley happy.

The first episode that was on today was "Taming of the Screwy", where the 3 Warners were attempted to be educated to be well behaved for a gala event. Lots of animated movie star cameos, lots of zaniness and comedy, it was a good time all around as the show usually was. Bradley laughed along with the jokes they made, the cartoon logic taking place, the chases, and his mother actually was pretty happy about it when she glanced at him enjoying it, especially at him forgetting the argument that happened at the park. Bradley wasn't a big collector of the toys and merchandise, save a poster and game here and there in his room, he just loved the show and always looked forward to it before bed, or any time it was on at all, and was thinking of getting the DVDs for them soon too.

"Okay now, time to go to bed." The mother said after the credits were over, the boy hopping off the couch and heading upstairs to brush his teeth and tuck himself in. The mother followed him in.

"Hey Mom?" Bradley said softly. She looked at him at being called on.

"Yes dear?" She said with a light and warm smile down at her son.

"Did you ever have to deal with bullies like that just cause you had an active imagination?" He asked while he got comfy under the blankets.

"Well dear, it all depends on what you're talking about when you're out there with those bullies. These arguments about your active imagination honestly..." She gave a gentle sigh. "Let's not dwell on that for now, the point is, it's okay to have an active imagination like that, I just don't want you yelling at people for it.

"Well, do you think Toontown exists too?" He asked her, yawning a little.

The mother thought for a few seconds with a light hum. "Well, I can't say for sure, but if you really think hard about it, maybe it can find you." She said with a shrug and smile, trying to be reassuring. Bradley softly laughed at that. He liked his mom's silliness sometimes like this, it showed she still had her inner child somewhere inside, at least as far as he could see. "Anyways, get some sleep, okay? We'll worry about it tomorrow." She said, rubbing his head. After some good-nights were exchanged, he finally closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_A few hours later, he was already lucidly dreaming. His dreams while he slept were vivid, especially with the cartoons before bed, whether he was flying or a giant or doing space acrobatics, even floating like a ghost to scare his bullies. This time though, he was having a conversation with his imaginary friends floating in what seemed like a gaseous, yellow void; about the argument in the park and about Toontown. _

_"Why do people keep thinking there's no Toontown, there's gotta be... I don't want my childhood to end knowing it doesn't exist..." _

_One of the imaginary friends, a tall, calico-colored animal that floated around him, suggested he could maybe find out more about it. Go to the source where it all happened. Hollywood was pretty close to where Bradley's home was at, or at least one of their movie studios. But it'd still be a really long walk there. _

_What if he took the car, another imaginary friend said, a winged human male this time with vibrant green hair. "No, I can't drive... Can't even reach the pedals, heh. But... Maybe it'd be the only way to make it in time for the night, and not be exhausted either when I get there." The other dream friends nodded in agreement and the boy smiled brightly at this. He'd certainly have something to work on tomorrow. Only problem though, his mom would most likely not let him drive the car for 5 to 6 more years __for obvious reasons. He'd have to think up a solution to that himself, like maybe really walking there instead of having to drive and risk crashing into something. Either way, his dream slowly faded into black after that._

_Saturday_

The sun came up and morning arrived again. After breakfast and with hardly any worthwhile events going on at home other than the normal schedule of "food, wash up and get dressed", he and his mother were in the park once more by the afternoon. Bradley was at the playground this time, on a swing-set alone instead of on a bench, away from any potential trees to be thrown in. The bullies saw him when they entered the playground a minute later and came by to him again.

"Lookie who's back, ready to admit this 'Toontown' of yours is a fraud?" The more tall, lanky yet more fit bully said at him first. The 10-year-old boy just frowned. "What, you too afraid to admit it? Come on man, just say it." He added with his arms crossed.

Bradley just huffed, giving no other response. The other one, slightly smaller in height than the other bully and thinner too, tugged on the bigger boy's shirt. "Look, dude, what makes you think he won't try? He looks pretty determined, and the more we talk about it, the more he'll try to find it." Both bullies look at Bradley again, the boy still having everything an upset expression carries.

"Hmm... I think I got an idea." He whispered to the smaller friend after a couple seconds worth of thinking, then headed back to Bradley.

"Alright then squirt, I'll cut ya some slack and make you a deal. I'll give ya..." He pondered a bit more. "Until summer vacation's over, to have you find your Toontown. That's a week, you got it? If you don't find it and give us real proof it exists..." Some more pondering. "You have to announce, when your name's called on the first day in your new class, that you're a failure and you failed in finding that place like the weirdo you are(even though you'll obviously keep looking even after that). And you gotta do and say what we tell ya that day no matter what. You got that?" The bigger kid of the two said with a grin. Bradley nodded in understanding.

"But if I do find it?" Bradley said.

The big kid scowled a little more. "If you miraculously do find it and give us real proof, you can choose whatever punishment you wanna do to us at our own school." The bigger one explained.

Bradley thought it over for a minute before accepting with a nod. "Alright, you got a deal then." He said with confidence now. The two soon-to-be middle-schoolers smiled, the bigger one more maliciously.

"Heh, I can't wait to see this. You got a week, dude! ONE week before school starts before you make a bigger dweeb out of yourself!" They laughed as they walked away from him this time, most likely out of not seeing a tree anywhere to throw him in, leaving the boy more determined than ever.

After heading back home and after dinner and getting back into his long-sleeved PJs, Bradley immediately went to work. He went on the living room computer while his mother was out shopping and tried to look up anything related to Toontown that was in real life(so he paid no attention to the online game by the same name when it popped up first). The closest thing he got in his several minutes of searching was that it was that one way in was down a path in deeper Burbank, down a tunnel, but there was nothing specific said about it at all as to where it actually was. That and the source said itself that it was a hoax, having tried everything they could and confirming that it was just a tunnel that led to nowhere special. This got Bradley worried that there'd be no hope, but that also got him thinking hard at new ideas. How could HE find it then? What else would he try?

"Maybe someone with their childhoods intact oughta try then... This shmooze looks like they lost theirs a long time ago, saying it's nothing like this." He said to himself with a light chuckle. Since this was the best lead he had, he printed out the route to the general area of his destination. He hid the papers in his room and closed everything related to his search out on the computer by the time his mother came back home. When nighttime came and both of them went to bed like normal, he didn't dream this time, he waited until the mom was fully asleep, then he got ready to put his plan into action.

"If you think really hard about it, maybe it can find you..." He repeated those words to himself as he woke up when he was sure his mom was asleep and he was ready to search for it. Everything needed to come together perfectly or else he'd never get another chance at finding Toontown.

* * *

_Author's note: And our search begins. By the way, how awesome would it be if there was an Animaniacs movie that had the same seamless interaction between the toons and humans like from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"? I'd definitely go to see that. :)_


	2. Destination Reached

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on.  
_

* * *

_Sunday, 1 AM, 7 days remaining in the dare._

Once his mom was asleep, Bradley got right to work with packing his stuff in his backpack, changing from his pajamas to a light green sweater, his long jeans, socks and running shoes, and packing stuff that he'd need to document his findings, like his camera, notebook and pencil, etc. Once everything was ready, he softly sighed and relaxed himself. He still couldn't believe he was going to just sneak out like this. He made sure to keep very quiet when he snuck out of his room, having gotten a flashlight to see around as well after also grabbing the directions to where he needed to go.

Before he left and after he had gotten the car keys, he looked at a note she left for him on the table. It said that she was going to a meeting very early for the day, before he'd normally wake up, and that she left some dinner in the fridge. She must've written it after he went to bed and before she did. So he couldn't just take the car like that. If he DID find Toontown, it'd likely be a long while before he returned. He decided to leave the car keys on the hook by the door so she'd be able to go and she wouldn't get suspicious or worried for a while. With that, he left quietly on foot, with the directions to that Toontown path in his hand. He'd definitely get the chance to prove not just the 2 bullies wrong, but everyone who's denied it wrong as well.

It took a lot of time to get there by walking, with Bradley's legs a bit tired from the exertion after a while. He had never walked for this long or for so far before. When he finally arrived at his destination, he looked very tired, but he wasn't going to sleep until he found the path leading to it. Something like Toontown had to be on the side, like a back entrance to the place, secretive and unable to be seen by the naked eye without careful and deep searching. He turned on his flashlight and looked for any path leading to it, rubbing his eyes a little. He had to find this place before he ended up collapsing from sleep deprivation, as his eyelids were getting heavy and his legs growing a bit weak and wobbly, having not stayed up for this long very often.

"Ugh, come on, where is it..." The boy said to himself as he kept on looking while the minutes dragged on, slowly starting to lose hope at finding no clues yet. But then he noticed what looked like some prints on the ground, non-human ones, kind of like paws actually. He brushed the ground a little with his hand and he indeed found a paved path with more of those paws engraved on the stones. But the pavement itself was rather worn and old, a few of those bricks crumbling from age even. "Whoa, never saw these before..." He said softly. At first he was a little skeptical, but this was the closest thing to a clue to finding Toontown he found in the whole night, or ever for that matter, and he was getting desperate.

Deciding to go with it, he follows the worn path to a bigger road, leading to a rather large tunnel entrance. This must've been the same tunnel he saw online! When he looked it up, he read that the person that went through it before had the tunnel not lead them to where they wanted. A bit curious to see how he'd fare, especially at seeing some cartoon icons at the top of the tunnel, Bradley decides to head down the long path inside. He yawned mid-way through, he needed to get a move on before he fell asleep where he stood, so he jogged to the end as best he could and picked up the pace despite his tiredness, his excitement building and replacing the fatigue for a moment. When he finally exited the end of the tunnel, he found...

Nothing. No welcome sign, no activity, nothing but the back of the Warner Brothers movie lot, and the night was only getting later. He sighed and felt disappointed. So was all that really just a backdoor shortcut to a movie lot? Bradley felt really depressed, but he couldn't just go back home this late. He was way too tired to take another long trek back to his house like that. He sniffles softly to himself in a bit of sadness and walks to the big water tower in the center of the lot, even though the dark night and his drooping eyes kept him from seeing it clearly. He yawns a little again and sits down by one of the four big support beams holding it up, closing his eyes and finally drifting to sleep. He'd wake up and head back home before Mom came back, and pretend this entire thing never happened.

However, while he was sleeping, 3 pairs of gloved hands reached down and picked the boy up, carrying him up to the top of the tower. The sleeping human was unaware of what was happening...

_10 AM_

_ His dreams were filled with vivid ridicule by the two bullies this time, no imaginary friends to help him, which was rather odd since that hardly ever happened before. He couldn't move, everyone was laughing. Make it stop, make them stop, he screamed, which was all he could do. Then, all of a sudden, it slowly faded to black, the scared feeling with something rather warm, a feeling of safety around him. How though? His imagined friends weren't around this time, it couldn't be possible, and the feeling itself was a bit unfamiliar too._

Bradley slowly started to wake up in a warm bed this time as the night slowly turned to morning, instead of sleeping on the cold ground outside. He rubbed his eyes a bit after stretching his arms, looking around slowly despite his vision being a blur. So was all of this a dream?

He'd think that, and he was about to get up and head out like usual, but the only thing that stopped him was that... This place was NOT his room, not even close. It wasn't this messy or huge at all, it spanned an entire house in size and then some. He looked at all of the knickknacks that filled the area, different souvenirs and posters and toys on the walls, on the floor and so on. He didn't recognize the place at first due to being so out of it, but what really cemented that fact for him?

His old room didn't have three pairs of big black eyes staring right at him when he turned his head. He yelped in surprise and fell off the side of the bed on the floor with a 'thud'. "Waah!" He cried out in shock before hitting the ground.

"Hellooooo, helloooooo, hellooooooo...!" The middle, older and younger beings sang in that order while the boy shook his head from the fall. He rubbed and opened his eyes again to look up at them. The smallest one had a pink skirt, a flower in her head and looked female; the middle kid had an blue turtleneck sweater and red cap on his head and no pants; and the tallest, oldest one had khaki slacks and a belt on. All three had white gloves on, were barefoot, and were almost identical to each other except for their voices, height and clothes; so it was safe to assume they were siblings to each other. None of them were even close to looking human though, it was hard to tell what they even were. His still-sleepy mind didn't piece it together right away, and his eyes still a little blurry too.

"That's probably one of the better reactions to seeing us." The little sister toon said to her other two siblings. "Usually they pull a Carl Lewis in the other direction."

"Whoops, sorry for your tumble there, we're not used to visitors around here, least not ones from the other side." The older sibling said.

"Of the bed?" The middle brother said.

"Of the egg? You know sunny side up's the best side to be on." The little sister added.

The boy groaned a little and gets up, rubbing his eyes some seconds later. "Well that was pretty sudden... This ain't still a dream, right?... This is really happening?" Bradley asked sleepily and curiously, now rubbing his head.

The three siblings looked at each other. "Well, if this ain't a dream, could Wakko here do this?" With those words from the older brother, the middle sibling pulled his own ears and rolled his head around and around from shoulder to shoulder, as in spinning it completely around almost in a blur, neck detaching and reattaching when he was done, and the spinning having a "wheeee" sound effect accompanying it each time.

That and hearing one of their familiar names definitely made the boy's eyes widen and recognize the three of them right away. "Wait, 'Wakko'?... You're Yakko, Wakko and Dot, aren't you?" Bradley asked hopefully.

The three siblings looked at each other and greeted themselves at hearing that, shaking each other's hands like a comedy routine, even sporting name tags on their chests out of nowhere too. The boy laughed a little at that, but was mostly excited rather than humored right now. "Yeah, from your TV show, _Animaniacs_!" Bradley said with a brighter smile, to which the three siblings nodded happily and fast. The human was slowly piecing it together now. "Wait, so... So am I really in Toontown? Did I really make it?" He asked excitedly.

The older sibling, Yakko, headed to the water tower door upon hearing that question. "Well kid, we're a little outside of it, but take a look and see." He opened the big door and Bradley shielded his eyes a little from the bright light, looking outside once he adjusted to it. The Warner movie lot was definitely more active now, with tons of toonified movie stars, some of the staff, and other toons here and there walking around the lot and between sound-stages. The town itself was a fair ways away as Yakko said, signified by the lights coming off of the buildings and the movement of them too.

He really did it, he finally made it to Toontown! Guess being a kid really did help.

"W-whooooooa... T-this is so amazing... I-is it weird to feel this light-headed this fast?" The boy said with a rather huge smile on his face, feeling a bit wobbly from all of this, holding his head a bit in his hand. It was honestly just so much to take in, the elation and happiness suddenly flooding his form at a fast pace, too fast for his brain to keep up as he fell down on his bottom.

"I dunno, does this help?" The youngest sibling Dot said as she went over to Bradley and reached up to pull on his ear, making a click noise which turned a light bulb off that appeared above his head.

"Nah, he's talking about being like this!" Yakko said jokingly, pulling on Wakko's ear now. It also made a click noise, but this time it made his entire head light up like a brighter light bulb and lighting up the tower interior.

"Ohhhh, right." Dot said.

This was gonna take some adapting for sure. He was used to their toony antics on TV, but not in real life like this, or as close to real as this world would get. But regardless, he was the happiest boy right now.

He had finally found Toontown. So what could he do now?

_Meanwhile in the real world, 11 AM_

The mother had already left for work and taken the car, and wouldn't be back until the next day, assuming that when she left, her son was still sleeping comfortably in his own bed.

The bullies in the park were waiting for Bradley to show up to call him out again, but got both of them confused and even a bit angry when he didn't show. "Hey, Rick." The taller boy said to the slightly shorter kid. "Ain't that kid supposed to be here claiming this Toontown thing is real again?"

The shorter kid Rick, shrugged. "I dunno Stan, maybe he really went out to find it. I wouldn't put it past him to try."

Stan grumbled a little bit. "That kid's gonna get himself in tons of trouble if he really left to find that place. If it ain't real, he could disappear and we'll probably get blamed for it cause we dared him to. Wanna go find him?" He suggested.

Rick sighed a bit. "Maybe we should let him be. He's still a kid like us, man." He said with a frown.

Stan glared at him for saying that. "He's an oddball, he's not like us. He talks to invisible things and to himself a lot and he's always alone."

Rick stood up at that. "Cause you keep him alone! You kept spreading those stupid rumors like that all over school last year!"

Stan stood right back up as well. He stared at Rick for a few more seconds, fists balled up, and already fed up with this sudden attitude from his friend. "Ugh, just come on." Stan said as he stormed off to look for Bradley a second later, with Rick groaning and shouting "come on, wait up", following right behind him.

* * *

_Author's note: And the real world events begin to unfold. Bradley's disappearance may be causing suspicion among the bullies, but hopefully things won't get worse for him, heh. I'll keep building upon this later, sorry if this was short, hopefully I can keep the motivation going. :)_


	3. The New Watchboy

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on.  
_

* * *

_12 PM, Toontown_

After a long while of trying to calm them down, Bradley tried to explain to the Warners who he was and where he came from, while at the same trying to keep Wakko from getting in his bag and make a complete mess of his stuff on the floor. He talked to them about the dare he was on, the trip he made to get here, everything so he didn't seem too suspicious to them. "So yeah, that's why I'm here. Kinda weird that I managed to get through and no one else could though." He said with a little chuckle, still a bit surprised himself.

"Ehhh, not really. Any kid can get through guaranteed, and any more adult people can too if they still remember and like us and cartoons in general. We're getting less and less people here every year though." Yakko explained with a shrug. "And since we haven't had much to do lately, Plotzy hasn't really let us out much. Even Scratchy hasn't been visiting much either."

"Well, probably cause the path leading to here's kinda... Hidden and worn and stuff." Bradley said with a smile, rubbing the back of his head. That did raise a few questions in his mind though. Why HASN'T he seen any other human kids around in this place? Maybe they didn't know the path? Maybe they forgot or never knew, or even went far enough? He put it out of his head for now. "But you always manage to get out though, right? What's to stop you from leaving again?" Bradley asked the sibs with a curious expression. The other two looked at him weirdly, with Yakko just chuckling.

"Well, I say that's a campfire-worthy tale, so gather 'round everyone." Yakko said, waving a hand to ask them to get closer and sit around. With that, the lights dimmed and there was a sudden campfire in the middle and everyone was gathered in a circle to listen. Kinda like the Midnight Society, only with three-quarters toons and 1 quarter human, and in a darkened water tower. "You all know our show, right?" The older sibling asked. They all nodded, Bradley going with it and nodding too. "Well, years and years later, after we got canceled, the dreaded and evil chairman gave us mercy and gave us one last chance for a new show." He continued, with Wakko making an ugly, monster-like face, likely to imitate that chairman.

"And also gave us all 'buy one, get one' coupons for Toys 'R' Us." Dot chimed in.

Bradley looked at the older sibling, remembering something in regards to that. "You mean like in the Game Boy Advance game, right? 'Lights, Camera, Action'? Didn't he say something about a new Animaniacs show once his three movies were done at the end of it?" He asked.

"Exactamundo, kid. Well... Ehhhhh, We kinda screwed up again after that, on making our first new episode." Yakko said. The three siblings frowned, and so did the boy at hearing that news.

"Yikes... What'd you do?" Bradley said curiously.

"We actually didn't do much than we usually do, to be honest." Wakko chimed in.

"Yeah, all we did was eat the catering food and drop the wrong light on Ralph's head every so often and do magic tricks instead of rehearse and annoy Scratchy- Ohhhhhh." Dot added in with her own words, now realizing what happened.

"You'd think someone like Plotz would be used to that from you, right?" The human boy said with a curious head tilt.

"We thought so too, Plotzy must've had a shorter fuse than usual that day, and we thought he'd be all happy for us! Couldn't even measure the thing, it was so short." Yakko said as he pulled out a ruler out of hammer space, which was what it was called when someone pulls an object from somewhere impossible, like out of literal thin air but out of view. He then tossed it away behind him.

"Maybe it was the hot sauce I accidentally spilled in his coffee. I thought it'd add a kick to his day. That was gonna be for my lunch too..." Wakko said, hanging his head down a little and frowning with his tongue out.

"That was a gallon of it, Wakko." Yakko reminded him.

"Oh. Whoops!" Wakko said with a bashful chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Guess that just lit the fuse instead, huh? Hear the ka-boom in his head on top of the screaming?" Bradley said with a light laugh, the others nodding.

The older Warner Brother continued. "But anyways, he's kept us all here since that day and just quit on our new show and cancelled it. He made sure we were put right back in here if we got out. You'd think that'd be life as usual anyway, but they're getting crafty and tight with that security."

"And we're running out of clever escape shots for the intro!" Dot said all dramatic-like, hand on her forehead. "Oh, the wasted animation!" She added with a bit of flair. Bradley snickered that that, but kept his composure.

"Then how'd you get out at night to get me, if that was you?" Bradley asked.

"Ralph was on his doughnut break, so we could spare the time." Dot responded.

"And we're boooooored." Wakko added in, groaning and falling flat on his front with a "thwump". Yakko and Dot nodded in agreement. The boy hummed a little to himself, some thoughts going through his head. Some were crazy, some just wouldn't work, but one idea definitely stood out. T'would be bit a long shot, but he had to at least try.

"Hey... I think I got an idea. How about I talk to Plotz and see if I can't be your... Well, your 'caretaker'?" Bradley suggested. The others looked up and their eyes opened up a bit more widely. By now, the fireplace was gone and the normal lighting returned.

"There's actually a job for that?" Wakko said curiously as he sat up.

"Specifically for watching over us?" Dot added, her hands on top of Wakko's head as she stood above him.

"And you wanna take it and do that for us?" Yakko finished with his hands on top of Dot's head as he stood above her, making a stack.

Bradley nodded without a second thought. "Yeah! I mean, you three went so long without any sort of freedom and stuff... Who knows, maybe if I'm convincing enough, he'll let you back out or something, you know?" He said with a little shrug, sounding hopeful.

The three of them widely grinned and tackle-hugged him at the prospect of freedom once more, making the boy fly back onto the ground and laugh, along with the three of them joining soon after.

Some seconds later, the four of them heard a knocking on the tower door and the voice of a grumpy, older man. "Warners, I'm hearing some noise complaints in there! Is someone else is in there with you? They're not allowed in, you know that!"

"You never told us thaaaaaaaaaaaat thoooooooouugh!" Dot sung back at him with a smug smile, practically teasing the voice.

"You know what I mean!" The man shouted back. "Now open the door!"

"That be Plotz?" Bradley asked quietly.

"That be Plotz." The three sibs said in unison.

Yakko sat up and opened the door. "'Ey, Plotzy, long time no see! How are ya, how're the wife and kids, eh?" He said in a bit of an Italian accent and now outfitted with the relevant clothes out of nowhere and even a moustache, grabbing Plotz's face and kissing both his cheeks in greeting. Bradley softly snickered to himself. Yakko certainly didn't lose how to do impressions. The chairman just grumbled, wiping his face and shaking his head.

He was about to say something about being quiet in there, then noticed the human kid. "Who is he, what's he doing here? He doesn't look like anyone I've seen around the lot before." He said immediately suspicious.

The boy slowly stood up and stretched his arms out a little, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I'm... I'm pretty new here, yeah. Guess you could call me a... Tourist or something?" He said with a bit of a nervous smile, trying not to get kicked out of this place too early. Plotz just grimaced as usual.

"But hey, If I can be serious for approximately..." Yakko chimed in and looked at his wrist, a watch now being there, once again from hammer space. "Four point three seconds, the kid here's got a rather appealing idea to ya, and he wants to share it with ya." He said, now in his normal clothes again.

The chairman raised an eyebrow at that, fingers to his chin. "Is that so?" He looked at the boy a bit, then at the security guard he brought with him. "Ralph, watch over these other kids, me and him have some talking to do. Child, come with me." He said simply as he started leaving, Bradley following behind him, and the guard watching over the Warners.

"Pffft, this is gonna be almost too easy." The older brother said with a little grin, the other two nodding in agreement with equally mischievous smiles.

_1 PM_

"So what's this idea of yours, child?" The chairman said as they headed into the main building, walking down the halls to his office.

Bradley got rather nervous about asking this, he didn't expect to do it right now. "Well, me and them were kinda... K-kinda thinking of maybe asking for a..." He said a bit softly, still feeling rather unsure.

"What, what, speak up already, time is money!" Plotz said, getting a bit impatient already as they headed down the hall.

"I'd like to have a job here watching over the Warners!" The boy blurted out almost all at once.

That made the chairman stop dead in his tracks with a screech as he reached the door to his office, turning around slowly to him. "You... WANT to look out for those brats? Those loopy, zany, crazy, logic-breaking children?" Plotz said almost in disbelief. Someone that WANTS to be with them just wasn't computing with him. "Scratchansniff was just about to give up on them after a long time of trying to cure them and watch over them, what makes you think that a little child like you could do better than our studio psychologist?" The chairman said gruffly, crossing his arms. He finally turned and entered his office, with the kid following him inside. "Give me a good reason why I should let those... Things out of their tower under your supposed watch." Plotz asked, pointing out the office window and at the water tower. He clearly didn't believe him.

Bradley sighs softly. "Those guys-"

"And girl." Dot chimed in behind his back, popping up out of nowhere, then disappeared back down just as quick.

That made Bradley chuckle a bit after looking behind him, then back at the chairman. "Y-yeah, and girl... Aren't really that bad once you actually give them a chance. They're honestly really bored and getting more miserable in that place, they **have** been for years since their last video game and show reboot flopped back then. Yeah, they told me." The kid said right as the CEO was about to ask how. "I'm sorry they made you cancel your choice for a new show, they were probably too excited or something, but at the very least, I can watch over them and make sure they don't cause THAT much trouble." He couldn't guarantee that they'd be perfect kids, but at least he and the three of them would both have new friends at last.

"Now that all sounds convincing I'm sure, but I'm still unsure about this, especially since you're from the... Other side." The old chairman said, referencing that he knew Bradley was a human and not a toon. "I know what you are, I'm not dumb. We haven't had any human come here from the other side willingly for decades now. Ever since the incident with that blasted, clumsy rabbit, but we still managed, even if we had to pull every toon from the real world back to here, and it's still costing me money today." He said, still not believing him.

The boy frowned a little at hearing that news. He thinks about that for a bit as well, what would cause other humans to not come here anymore and for every toon to be called back to this place? Bad news, bad rumors spreading around? That would explain the lack of welcoming signs and lack of clues leading to this place in the real world. That'd also explain not seeing any other human here either.

"But still, you did come all the way out here by yourself, for some reason figuring out our loophole. Even if it was by accident... I wouldn't have to pay you, right?" Plotz said in response after thinking it over.

Bradley shook his head. "Being with them is pay enough. For now anyway." He chuckles a little again.

That mention at the job being free managed to convince the chairman, hence the smile forming, but only lightly. Saving and making money was always what he strived for, and this definitely helped the boy's case. Plotz finally talked again after a few minutes of silent thinking about the idea and pacing around the room. "If you really think you manage those three insane, incurably-zany toon kids in a way no one else was able to... Then fine, I'll give you a chance at this. I'll give you a week to prove that you can keep those kids either happy or under control. By now, it's clear I can't expect both out of them. But don't complain if you can't handle them and you end up quitting like everyone else!" He said while wagging his finger at him.

That made Bradley cheer and shout and jump in excitement for a moment, the three Warner siblings were gonna be so happy to hear that news! "Don't give me any reason to fire a kid, alright? Giving you a free job is bad enough as it is." The chairman added. "Here, take the card and badge so it's all official, and I'll call off the extra security keeping those kids inside as long as you're around and they don't damage anything important. Last thing we need is a disaster to rival 'Jupiter Ascending'." He slid the WB badge and card to him across the table, the badge itself silver, and the ring around the middle of the badge said "caretaker" on it. "Now go on and get outta here, and don't make me regret making this decision!" He shouted as he shooed Bradley away after that. The boy got the hint, leaving the building and heading back outside.

He was briefly greeted with a hello from each Warner as all three ran past him in a line, chased by a hopping Ralph with tied-together shoelaces, making him trip every few seconds and fall on his front, his belly making him bounce a bit too. That made the boy laugh rather hard before calling the Warners to him, in which they zipped right to him. "Come on, let's go back to the tower, I got some good news to share with ya." Bradley said happily. They nodded and they zipped up the ladder to the water tower and headed in, with the boy climbing up slower because he was still human after all. All the while, Ralph was still tripping and hopping and couldn't reach to untie his shoelaces.

"So, did Plotzy take it easy on ya at least?" Yakko asked once everyone was back in the tower safely and the door closed.

Bradley nodded and smiled. "Well number one, you were right, he did have a bit of a short fuse. When I mentioned you having the chance to be free, he kinda looked ready to scream at me already."

The other three nodded in agreement. "Ehh, Plotzy's like that all the time with us." Yakko said with a smile and shrug. "Doesn't take long for him to start blowing up. Sometimes we get some popcorn and enjoy some of his episodes he has from the tower with some of the actors."

"Wakko gets a truckload of it instead of a bag though." Dot added, making the middle kid laugh a bit.

"I can't help if I get hungry when I'm happy." Wakko said in defense.

"ONLY if you're happy?" Yakko said with a smirk and his arms crossed at his younger brother.

Bradley interrupted them before it got off on another tangent, waving his hands briefly. "Anyways!... And number two-" There was a snicker by all three, but a quick glare from Bradley silenced them. "I managed to convince him to give me the job, I got it!" He said as he showed the badge and card to them as proof, making the three siblings cheer happily and jump high into the air, complete with confetti and streamers. That meant they could finally be free, at least with him around, and that always is a good thing to be happy about!

"This calls for a party!" Yakko said happily.

"And a feast!" Wakko said right after.

"And a bit of dancing too?" Bradley suggested.

The three nodded again. "Now you're getting it!" The older sibling said and turned on some swinging dance music coming out from some huge speakers that suddenly appeared. The kid got up and started dancing with all three of the toons, with flashing rave lights, a snack table and everything. Wakko bounced off the walls more than anything around the others, making the tower bounce and wiggle up and down a bit like it was dancing too.

Plotz looked at the tower from his office and groaned, facepalming and hearing every bit of loud music from there. "What'd I just get myself into now..." He grumbled before closing the curtains.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright now, sorry for the little bit of a delay, but I still managed, heh. XD Lots of stuff getting in the way for the most part, but it's alright now. :) Next chapter will have a bit of build-up in the real world as well, with the mom returning to an empty home and the bully and semi-bully looking for him. Let's see what happens. :)_

_By the way, the mentioned Game Boy Advance/Nintendo DS Animaniacs game, "Lights, Camera, Action", does suck a bit, in my opinion. Not the worst in general by mostly any means, but the worst Animaniacs game next to the Game Boy port of the Sega Genesis version. __Compared to previous games like the Genesis, SNES and even the modern console games, it's jarring to get used to if you've just come off of them: Getting used to an isometric puzzle-game world instead of the last games that were platformer/adventures, which skewed the perspective of the environment; doing too many fetch quests, 1-hit deaths even though the SNES game had them too, a time limit which doubles as your lives as film reels, some levels too difficult without retrying from the start a few times cause you ran out of time/lives or got stuck, the way to get more film reels is so easily exploitable, most if not all of the humor and joke potential sucked out and the Warners becoming too out of character because of it, and a hyped "new Animaniacs series" ending when you beat it that feels like it just slaps you across the face with an boat oar cause we never got it. It's also such a let-down that there's no complete walkthrough on it on Youtube either(Other than the ending). It felt and played like a last ditch cash-in on the "Animaniacs" name and suffered from wasted potential, having little to do with the show itself outside of the characters appearing, and license misuse._

_Yakko: Yeah, not our finest moment if I do say so myself. _


	4. Candy Conundrum

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on._

* * *

_9 PM, In the real world_

"Man, where IS this kid?" Stan said, sounding annoyed. Night already set in, and he and Rick had been looking for Bradley all around Burbank for hours after dinner. He wasn't in the usual spot of the park, his house was empty, and they were getting tired.

"Dude, why can't we just call it a day, it's almost our curfew..." Rick groaned out and sighed.

Stan just grimaced and stopped. "Alright, fine, we'll go home." Stan said, almost mocking. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this, though. No kid just disappears into thin air, especially right after we dared him to find this Toontown place. It's really teeing me off, to be honest."

"Well, he did look really determined to-" Rick started before the other interrupted suddenly.

"He wasn't determined to do anything! He's crazy, that's what he is." Stan said, pointing a finger at his friend almost threateningly, then calmed down for a little.

"What if he ran away from town or something?" Rick managed to say before the older bully stopped him.

"Look... We'll look around town tomorrow night, then it's not our problem anymore. Let his mom handle it or something, if he doesn't show up, then oh well." With that, Stan headed on his way back home.

Rick sighed again and followed him. "Bradley, I hope you knew what you were doing..." He mumbled to himself, and all was quiet for the rest of the night.

_Monday, 9 AM, Toontown, 6 days remaining_

Bradley stretched his arms as he awoke a bit earlier than usual. By now he was getting used to being in this toony place, even though he thought it was still just a dream at first when he woke up. He looks around a bit and decides to slowly exit the water tower without waking the three siblings, standing outside at the railing as he looked out at the horizon. The sun already had risen a bit, and Bradley thought the view really was amazing from here. He sat down and wrote something in his notepad after writing down the date and time.

_Everything seems just like it should be since I came here. Toontown functions like it should, only way more toony and zany and funny, especially in the town itself, even though I haven't been there yet. I wonder if me and the Warners could take a trip there if they're allowed off the lot. Maybe that'd be pushing our luck, but I really don't know. I don't really miss the human world, to be honest. Yakko, Wakko and Dot were really funny and actually kinda nice, especially since no one had given them a chance except for me. Shame they've been locked here for that long a time since their last game, I'm just glad I gave them a chance to be free again, with me around anyway. I just hope I can keep up with them._

He puts his notepad away and gently sighed, looking out at the rising again and noticing the "smiling" sun above the horizon, smiling back. The three Warners started waking up a bit later and Dot noticed the open door, seeing Bradley out on the railing when she approached. "Hey, you alright kid?" She asked.

Bradley looked back at her and nodded a little. "Yeah I'm fine, just looking at the sun rising and stuff. Ours doesn't smile like that, heh." He said with a light chuckle.

Dot shrugged a bit. "Eh, you get used to it." She decides to sit down next to him and he lets her.

Bradley decided to talk and spark a conversation. "You and the others look kinda more... Subdued than I remember from the show, I hope things are still going okay between you three."

Dot looked at him and nodded. "Several years in a tower would do that to ya, and it's horrible for a complexion like mine too." She said as she brushed her hand over the top of her head.

Bradley softly laughed at that. "How do you three stay like that though?" He asked.

"Oh, just cartoon logic." Dot responded. He would've taken that answer, but the sister pulled out a bottle of lotion that was labelled exactly that, "Cartoon Logic", from behind her to show him. "Just twice a day and watch the ink brighten back up!"

Bradley just giggled at that as well. "Heh, I see, well it looks like it's still working pretty well, you still look the same as you did in the nineties." He said as a compliment, which made Dot just smile as she put it away.

"Still the cutest though, right? No one's trying to replace me in that department?" Dot asked with her arms crossed.

The human just shook his head, assuring her. "Yes, your position of cutest toon isn't in danger." He said with a laugh, being silly.

"Good, cause people keep forgetting about that, they really don't want me to remind them." Dot said both jokingly but seriously, giving a little glare. The boy definitely got the hint about that.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." Bradley said right after she did.

"Good!" Dot said as she sprang back up with an innocent smile again and headed back inside.

Bradley shook his head with a smile, stretching a bit and getting up. "Hope things are still alright in the real world..." He said as he headed inside as well.

_10 AM, in the real world_

The mother had just pulled into the driveway and entered the house. "Bradley, honey, I'm home!" Silence. "Hello? You still asleep?" She walked towards Bradley's room and looked inside. It was a complete mess, with some toys on the floor as usual, but his notebook and pencil and flashlight on his desk were gone, his bed messy and empty, and his backpack was missing too. The mother instantly panicked and called her friends, some of which happened to be the two bullys' parents who caught word of it soon after. The mother thought he ran away from home, he never told her about the dare and because of that, she didn't think he'd actually run away from home to do it. She grew frantic and headed for the park first, he wasn't there. He wasn't in any of his usual spots, which made her panic even more.

The two bullies groaned a little at seeing Bradley's mother frantically searching around the park before heading back in her van to keep searching. "Crazy..." They both said, with Stan sighing as she left. They didn't look too worried compared to the mom.

Stan pushed Rick a bit to get his attention. "You wanna keep looking for him before the cops end up showing around?" He asked. The smaller boy nodded. "Then come on already, maybe we'll get some kind of award for it!" Stan shouted, thinking of himself again as he ran off, with Rick right behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" Rick shouted.

_11 AM, in Toontown_

"So, for your first day of freedom, what do you wanna do, where do you wanna go to?" Bradley asked as his belly started to rumble a little in hunger.

"Ooooh, I know, I know, pick me!" Wakko said while raising and waving his arm, covered by his long turtleneck sweater sleeve.

"Yeah?" Bradley said, pointing at him with a smile.

"The candy store!" Wakko said with a happy jump and with a happy sigh after, getting hungry at the idea himself.

"Haven't they banned us from that place or something years ago?" Dot said in a curious tone.

"When has that stopped us before, sis? Besides, the guy usually lets us eat anyway if we promise to leave in five seconds." Yakko added.

"I thought he wouldn't even let us have **any** candy." Wakko said, with the other two shrugging.

"Maybe they got a new candy guy by that doesn't know us." Dot added to it with a bit of enthusiasm and hope.

"Well, it's been a long time, so maybe." Bradley interjected with a soft laugh. "To the candy store it is!" He shouted, much to the Warners' happiness. With that, the brothers grabbed the boy's hands and ran out the tower, with Dot holding on by his legs going at super toon speed.

Meanwhile, Plotz was watching on from his office and just groaned a little, but let them go. He HOPES that with Bradley watching over them, they'd be alright and not destroy anything. Emphasis on "hope."

_11:10 AM_

They got to the candy store in record time and finally stopped, making Bradley keep going for a bit thanks to the brothers' stretching arms. He then slingshotted right back to them thanks to those arms still holding onto him, giving him a bit of whiplash and confusion.

"Ugh... Who got the licence plate on that roller coaster..." Bradley said a bit dazed from that sudden stop and slingshot. He shook his head and the three laughed at his current state of confusion.

Wakko responded with handing Bradley a Rhode Island licence plate. "Lucky you, you don't ever see those." Yakko said after.

Bradley chuckles a bit and tosses the plate away, recovering before heading inside the candy store together with the Warners. The place was completely packed from top to bottom with different candies and chocolates and all sorts of sweets and goodies, shelves and jars full of them. Wakko drooled at the sight of it all and the other two siblings grinned widely. Bradley never saw a candy store THIS big before in person, which slightly overwhelmed him. "Jeez, this place is gigantic..." He said to himself.

"Wonder if Flaxseed'll be happy to see us again. I bet he missed us as much as we missed all of this." Yakko said with a rather happy smile, everyone taking in the sweet sight and scent of... Well, sweets. Bradley would disagree, hence his light and silent head-shaking. He saw "The Big Candy Store", he doubts Flaxseed would forget someone like the Warners trying every plan in the book to get free candy.

They haven't had any candy from here for so long, they almost lost it already before the candy man entered from the back room, which made them literally screech to a stop. It wasn't the self-centered anteater this time, it was a human-looking toon, a young adult even. This guy practically screamed "new worker" with the way he was dressed and presented as: All clean and proper, trying too hard to impress, etc. "Hello there kids, anything I can do for you today?" He said almost like it was from a script, lightly smiling, almost robotic even.

Yakko looked a bit curious and a bit disappointed at the same time, sighing. "Yup, new guy. I'd say this'd be easy, but it wouldn't be the same or even challenging like Flaxy would be." Yakko said with crossed arms to his siblings quietly.

"Okay?..." Bradley said a bit curiously as well. "Wonder how long he's worked here if he's that new..."

The man responded with saying "I'm only filling in for today as a volunteer, Flaxseed's taken a day off." That made the Warners grin again at their guess being confirmed.

"Wonder where he went..." Bradley said to himself. "So you don't know who these three are?" The human kid asked the new guy.

The man shook his head. "Nope I don't." He said. That made all four kids gasp in a bit of shock.

"How could ya not know three likable, totally not annoying kids like us?" Yakko said a bit surprised, all three of them now sporting puppy dog eyes and pouty lips to look extra cute, making Bradley just chuckle and shake his head as he watched them work.

The candy guy just shook his head too. "I just don't, I haven't seen you around until now." He said simply. "Still though, I feel sorry for not knowing you, you three do seem rather famous, aren't you?"

"Well, we don't exactly turn down autographs." Dot said with a little giggle.

"But we really are famous!" Wakko interrupted.

Then it suddenly grew dark in the candy store, like a stage. "And we'll show ya just how famous we are!" Yakko's voice could be heard as an echo in the darkness, but he himself couldn't be seen yet. "Let's all give a warm welcoming round of applause foooooooor-" A spotlight shown on Yakko now, finally able to see him, holding a microphone. "Yakko!"

Then another spotlight lit up the middle sibling, also having a microphone in his hand. "Wakko!" Then he ate it up with a big burp. "'Scuse me!" He said with a bashful tone and smile.

And finally a third spotlight lit up the little toon sister. "Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third!" The others looked confused now, siblings and human boy alike. The girl with the long name just smiled. "Or you can just call me Dot."

The other two got back into their introduction. "And we're the three and only Warner Brothers(And the Warner Sister)!" They shouted happily and in unison to a crowd of no one, but loud applause could still be heard. Confetti fluttered down from nowhere, even some roses were tossed their way. The Warners thanked and bowed to their invisible crowd. Bradley couldn't help but clap along with them too.

A few seconds later, the real lights came back on, the candy shop a mess of the confetti and other things as Yakko zipped over to the counter. "You capi-shee now? I think a few famous guys and gal like us can be spotted some free candy, eh?" The older brother said with a smirk as he attempted to barter, deliberately saying "capishe" wrong as the candy salesman nodded.

"Oh yes, I do know you now! Mr. Flaxseed actually told me to tell you to not let you have any candy from here anymore." The new guy said while holding that practiced smile.

An audible glass shattering noise was heard and the siblings' smiles instantly faded to shocked frowns, faster than a cricket could chirp. All that build up for nothing?! Before anything drastic could be done, the human boy stepped in. "I don't suppose there's any sorta thing we could do for you to look the other way?" Bradley asked. The man shook his head.

"Shame, cause The Other Way's looking at you, and he ain't looking happy." Yakko said right after, pointing to a rugged guy wearing an "Other Way" sign indeed looking through the window at the candy man. That got him a bit shaky.

"First timers to us always get nervous like that." Wakko explained to Bradley with a whisper and smile.

"I dunno, this guy's like, extra nervous. Too proper and stuff." Bradley said in response curiously, arms crossed.

"Once again, easy. He's no Flaxseed for sure." Yakko said.

"A-alright, fine... How much candy do you want?" The man said a bit nervously with a sigh. The previously shattered frowns reversed back to that bright smile before. They immediately went to several different places within the store, saying they want this, want that, some of those, a couple of these and so on, it grew chaotic fast. Bradley just chuckled and said they'd take a couple of everything. The candy was cheap today anyway and Wakko had already eaten whatever free samples were out while the others picked the candies and treats they wanted. The candy man nodded as the boy paid for it, almost leaving him dry out of money cause he didn't bring much. The man got some big bags and filled them with some of the candy and sweets, giving them to the four kids with Bradley saying "thank you" as he finally left with the Warners.

"Well, that went way better than expected." Bradley said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, but why'd Flaxy have to leave, we could've introduced you to him." Wakko said a bit sadly after gobbling down some of the candy immediately.

"Heh, maybe later, even though something tells me I may not like him that much. And he wouldn't like me either." Bradley assumed. The three of them nodded right away in understanding, Wakko being done with his bag of candy by now, and of course eaten the bag as well.

"Why'd you have to pay for us though? We could've found a way to get it for free." Yakko said curiously.

"Well, I guess sometimes the right way's just really easier. At least we actually got it." Bradley said with a chuckle. "Human world works really different than what you're used to."

"You got a point there. We're still in a place where the word 'selfie' isn't outdated." Dot said as they arrived back into the Warner movie lot.

Bradley couldn't help but nod a little. "Yeah, true..." Bradley wasn't that hungry for candy, so after eating only a couple of pieces of it to sate his own grumbling belly, he gave the rest of his candy bag to split between the siblings after they climbed back up to the tower. The boy stretches his arms a little bit once they reached it and headed inside.

"Heh, time sure flies, huh?" Bradley said with a smile, sitting down on his bed.

"Yup, we see flocks of them everywhere. We would've gotten some, but Plotzy just assumed we weren't good with pets." Yakko said with a shrug, looking at a couple of flying clocks around the tower out a window.

Dot just huffed at that, reminded of her own pet she had in her little white box. "Don't listen to him, you know I'm good to ya." She said to the little box softly she now had in her hand, talking to her pet.

"Heh, silly." Bradley said with a soft smile as he saw them too, rolling his eyes. By now it was past dinner time, with the boy writing in his notebook about where they went and what they did for the day after they ate. The toon food didn't taste that far off of regular food to the human, even though it was a bit more inky than he thought.

"Whatchya writin' now?" Dot said as she popped up behind his back to look at what he was writing.

Bradley looked at her with a bit of a chuckle. "Just writing down what we did today and what we saw, just more proof I've actually been to Toontown." He said with a smile.

Wakko then joined them and popped up right by her. "So what made ya decide to even come find us though? It couldn't have been just the dare, right?" The middle sibling asked.

Bradley shrugged a little. "I dunno. Even if I wasn't dared, I'd eventually go out to find it though. Cartoons just don't feel like cartoons like before, they do everything with computers now. Like, they feel stiff and robotic, but drawn toons like you felt alive and really energetic." He said, saying "stiff and robotic" and doing the stiff motions with his arms like a real monotone robot, much to the sibs' amusement.

"Maybe they just forgot how to draw or somethin'." Wakko guessed.

"Nah, it's just easier and stuff, why need a pencil when you can do it digitally." The human said with a shrug and frown. "I don't like it though..." The others frowned a little, kinda knowing the feeling. "But don't worry, I keep watching your old reruns instead." That seemed to cheer them up and instill a bit of hope. The boy yawns a little bit and puts the notebook away, deciding to relax while the other three went to playing their games all over the tower.

_7 PM, in the real world_

Stan and Rick were still out in town looking for Bradley when the sun was going down, groaning while the mother and now police were still looking for him. They had no luck at all with finding Bradley yet, while Stan was getting extra annoyed and Rick was more worried. "Where is this kid..." Stan grumbled to himself as Rick kept up with him while they walked.

"Maybe he really is gone." The smaller boy said. "Maybe he really did find Toontown and he just hasn't come out..."

The older boy looked back at him. "No he isn't, okay? There's no Toontown and if you tell me he went there one more time, I'm smacking you."

Rick groaned a little from that and he soon spotted a huge building. It seemed to look like a warehouse, or a factory even. It seemed to be closed down too. "We haven't checked that place yet, wanna go there?" Rick said, pointing to it.

Stan looked at the building as well. "Well, it's better than just giving up. We'll look in there, then we'll go home if we find him or not." He said as he walked there with his friend. They found the door was unlocked for some reason, so they entered inside that way. They probably could've entered if it was locked anyway because the locks on it looked aged and weak.

Inside the building were numerous, old and aged crates and barrels of various stuff, stacked high close to the ceiling for a couple of them. Cobwebs were all over the place too and it was rather dark and tough to see around. The lights were probably out. "Go find the lights, I wanna see more of this... Something doesn't feel right in here..." Stan ordered. Rick nodded and went to find a light switch, which he did soon and and flipped it on. The entire place lit up, lightly flickering at times, but they could now see more of the inside, which was indeed huge. Nothing else was moving though, so it was likely the rest of the power was out or off.

"Let's see if that kid's hiding in here before we go home..." Stan said as he started looking around. Rick nodded and did the same. They found different crates filled with gags and different prank supplies. "Jeez, what's all this... Giant clown shoes, magnets, bowling pins and banana peels, costumes and holes... This whole thing's one big gag or even a Halloween storage place." Stan said to himself.

Rick couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Lot of other parts in here though... I think this isn't just a warehouse..." He said a bit nervously. So many of these crates they saw and looked inside held lots of different gags, some of them looking drawn than real. Rick then saw something move around them, making him scream.

"What now, you baby?" Stan called out.

"I thought I s-saw something dart from one of the crates..." Rick said a bit fearfully.

"It's probably just a rat, keep looking." Stan said with a groan at his friend's nervousness. If they had only looked closer, it definitely wouldn't have looked like a rat to them. Rick sighed again and kept looking around the place, soon coming across some barrels. He opened the top and looked inside, making him gag and almost throw up. The barrel held a liquid inside, almost full of what looked like a mix of sickly green and yellowish, thick fluid.

"Ugh... Stan, get over here!" Rick managed to say.

"What, did you find that kid?" Stan said as he came over to see what the commotion was.

"No dude, look at this stuff..." Rick said. Stan did, and ended up turning away too as soon as he saw and smelled it, retching a little.

"Hooooo, man!... Okay, now that reeks. What is it though? This a nuclear storage for toxic junk too?" Stan said, holding back another retch.

"No man, it's not glowing, duh. But there's a lot of these barrels, maybe they have more of this stuff. Not here, but there's some all over the place..." Rick said as he shook his head, closing the lid of the barrel he found. "What is that stuff anyway... Looked like rancid... I dunno."

"That's called a certain... 'Dip', if you will." Said a bit of a menacing voice, coming from the entrance of the warehouse, making the two boys turn around to face it.

"Dip? This stuff's dip? You got another warehouse for your chip stash then?" Stan asked, a bit annoyed already. The figure laughed a little, giving a little bit of a sly grin in the dark.

"Not THAT kind of dip."

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, I think you caught onto the connection here by now. XD Now you could say it's Animaniacs with some hints of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, like an extension if you will and like they're part of the same world, it's called Toontown for goodness' sake. XD I'm not sure if that's actually been done before in a different story, but oh well, thought I'd give it a spin myself.  
_


	5. Morals and Sly Plans

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on. And sorry for the delay, I was playing one of their games, "The Great Edgar Hunt" for a while. :)_

_This will be a more "real world" chapter than a toon one, for character development's sake.  
_

* * *

_8 PM, in the real world_

"What you mean by 'not that kind of dip', man?" Stan said, a bit weirded out by the "man's" appearance and voice, but still annoyed as usual.

"What I mean, sir," Said the mystery person, "Is that the thing you call Toontown... Definitely exists." He added with a soft hiss.

"Wait, you know about it too? So... The kid was right?" Rick said a bit softly.

Stan frowned and pushed Rick's shoulder. "No he's not, you're really gonna believe him right off the bat!? Come on, this guy's just as crazy as Bradley, he's not even dressed right." Stan said with a huff, only seeing the pant leg in the light while the rest of the person was in a shadow. The mystery "man" stepped into the light, only he wasn't even a man. He wasn't even human. He looked like a rather old drawing, back when fluid animation and illustrating ruled, instead of computers.

In the light, he was a tall, red-furred cat in a brown suit and tie, fedora and matching dress shoes, a hooked cane in one hand, and having a menacing air to him. He looked calm and collected more than anything, having a gentleman's attitude. All that was missing was a monocle and mustache to twirl and he'd be a perfect gentleman's villain. Both of the humans jumped and screamed at the sight, then Stan clenched his fists.

"What is that? Supposed to be a cat?... I've never seen something like this before..." Rick said a bit softer, nervous again.

"Grrrr... You ain't real, man! What are you, some kind of spook? Halloween's months early for ya!" Stan shouted in defiance, grimacing once he recovered. He had never seen anything like this either, but thanks to his stubborn personality, he refused to admit and believe it.

The cat simply smirked, getting something from in his suit jacket pocket and tossing it right under their feet where they stood. Nothing happened, not yet anyway, to the boys' confusion. "Not real, eh? You think I'm a simple, imaginative figment? A result of paranoia? An embodiment of a nightmare even?" He said with a bigger grin. He tapped his cane on the floor, then the boys fell into the... Ground? The thing the cat tossed was like a 2D black hole. Classic toon tool, apparently not just for escape. He got another hole from his pocket and tossed it at some crates, then the two kids flew out of it and landed in some of the softer gags in some more crates, both dazed and groaning.

"If this was indeed a nightmare... You'd want to wake up right now." The feline said calmly yet sinister as he walked towards them. "Now, allow me to explain myself, if you cease your actions." The boys just nodded nervously.

_8:30 PM, in Toontown at the Warner movie lot, in the water tower_

Bradley was getting ready for bed as night fell upon the toon world, the sun having went down all the way. He was stretching a bit as the Warner siblings were also ready for bed, the human kid putting on the set of PJs he brought with him. The Warners were laughing at an inside joke to themselves when they walked over to their beds. "And that's why you should always remember kids, an apple a day keeps that pesky doctor away!" Yakko said.

"And dentists!" Wakko added.

"Is that why Scratchy doesn't visit us anymore?" Dot said after.

Yakko shrugs a little. "Ehh, we'll never know. I really think it's cause he labelled us 'incurable' and shouted it into the heavens. By that point, I'd expect him to be in his own chair again."

"Several years of tricks'll do that to a guy." Dot said and Wakko nodded in agreement.

Bradley just giggled a little bit at that. "I'm sure he'll be back soon enough, trust me." He said a bit reassuringly. The Warners hoped so as they started climbing into their beds, saying their good-nights and going to sleep, turning the lights off.

_9 PM_

Bradley just sighed a little later, unable to go to sleep after a half-hour of turning in his provided guest bed, sitting up in it and turning his light on. Yakko heard the noise and hopped out of his own bed, sitting on the edge of Bradley's bed by him. "Hey kid, you okay?" Yakko asked.

The boy nodded a little. "Yeah, I guess..." Bradley said a bit softly. His tone was soft and worried.

"What's the problem then? Got a fever, a hard candy stuck in your sock?" The older toon said as he slipped off one of Bradley's socks and shook it a little, several bits of candy dropping out and onto the floor. The boy softly chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes and taking the sock back to put it back on.

"No, not that..." Bradley said when he stopped laughing. "I'm talking about my world. I mean, it's really great I found this place and all, but... Do you think everyone in my world is missing me? I don't wanna think this was a mistake, I just, well... maybe didn't think this through." The boy said with a soft sigh, sitting up a bit more in his bed. "There's still some people back there I know, I bet they miss me by now..." He added, not wanting to tell him about his lack of friends at his human school thanks to the bullies' rumors, or his imaginary friends in his head.

The older Warner Brother hummed a bit and thought for a second. "Well if I was in this sorta predicament, I'd spin the tried and tested Wheel of Morality for this." Yakko said as he pulled it in out of nowhere like he did many times before. "Wanna give it a spin and see what to do?" Yakko offered. The human kid softly nods and smiles a bit after another second of thinking, reaching for the wheel and spinning it around.

"Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn." They both said at the same time, both smiling a bit and Bradley laughing a little too.

"Aww, so you did watch us." Yakko said while ruffling Bradley's hair, with the human kid nodding and smiling lightly.

"Enough to know what you do on it at least, along with lots of other kids." Bradley responded with another chuckle.

The Wheel landed on the number "2" and Bradley pulled out a printed out piece of paper that came from the left of the Wheel. "'If your choices made you ill, either rest it off or take some medicine already.' Huh..." He puts the paper back. "Hm... So maybe I should either think over my choices or fix them however I can?"

The older brother just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, kid. I'd say take two teaspoons of it and call Doctor Yakko in the mornin'." Bradley softly chuckles a bit. It made no sense, but he did mean well.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bradley said with a smile as Yakko ruffled his head a little again, then got back up to go to his own bed.

"Good night!" Yakko said with a smile back.

"Heh, goodnight everybody." Bradley said too, smiling a little and tucking himself in after turning off the light. He sighs a bit more contently, thinking the moral over. It made sense and it didn't make sense at the same time, but strangely it fit with what he was going through. He decides to sleep on it and see what he can do about it, slowly drifting to a content slumber. He'd have a few more questions to ask tomorrow for sure, but for now, he'd start getting an idea for something new to do.

_9 PM, in the real world_

"So what're ya suggesting, man? We really gotta go into this place? Why can't you do it?" Stan said to the toon feline, both he and Rick having gotten up and brushed themselves off and listened to whatever story the toon told them.

"Alas, I cannot. I was kicked out of that place for what I tried to do, I could never go back there again. It is just another tunnel through your city that you humans go through to me now. But I still plan to make this a reality." The cat said with a bit of a sly smile. The boys sighed a bit.

"What do we have to do, man? I still think this is like a nightmare..." Stan said and Rick softly nodded in agreement, he wanted to wake up more than Stan did, but it was all very real.

"I will lead you to the Toontown tunnel first, then we'll discuss it." The anthro toon cat said as he brushed himself off and started off outside, the two other boys following him.

"Always remember, you are not to breathe a word about this to any other soul, or else they will either be non-believers or there will be panic in the streets. Ever since we have been forced to return to Toontown decades ago, the people have forgotten them, and seeing a toon around today will get these people fleeing, even fighting a losing fight." The boys sighed at that and nodded. "These humans aren't used to change as big as that, and likely will not be." The feline continued.

_9:30 PM_

Soon enough, the cat led them to the tunnel to Toontown, the two kids confused. "This is just a tunnel, is this really the right path? There's not even a sign here..." Stan said, still having an annoyed tone at finding nothing.

"You'd think after so long, they'd leave their sign up pointing out where they were? But yes, look at the icons on the top. Don't they look familiar to you?" The cat said, pointing to them on the top of the tunnel entrance with his cane.

Rick looked at them as well. "Oh, they're cartoon cats! Felix, I think?" He guessed. The suited toon cat nodded, much to Stan's confusion about his friend knowing who that was.

"Yes, correct. It shows just how old and even timeless this place is, among other hidden pathways to the town. Those that still are accepting of them will be allowed to enter. Otherwise, it's just another path that leads to nowhere special." The cat explained. "I bet where in the toon world it goes to now has changed as well, over all these years..." He mumbled in reminiscence.

Stan just huffed. "Yeah, that's easy. Watch this!" He smirked and dashed into the tunnel all confident. A few seconds later, they heard him shouting. "Whoooa, wow, look how awesome this is, it's so cool, you're missing out..." And on and on he went, trying and failing to sound believable.

"There's nothing there, is there?" Rick called out with his arms crossed, not believing a single word.

Stan came out and grumbled. "No... All it leads to is a road, and it's too dark to see right. I don't know how Bradley did it to get in, if he did at all."

The cat just chuckled. "Brute force, isn't it. What about your friend?" He suggested.

Rick looked at them a bit weirdly. "What do you mean?" He said, feigning a sort of innocence.

Stan just groaned. "You can't be serious... That guy's our hope to get in?" He said more upset than normal. "As in he actually still likes cartoons?" He added. Rick just slightly nodded.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Why though? I thought we were growing up and stuff?" He said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna! You're already acting mean after I said that, you weren't like that before..." Rick admitted.

Stan just sighed a little. "Whatever, ok? You used to say you didn't, now you do, I'm just not sure of what to believe now. Just... Go through, we'll see what happens." Stan said, stepping aside. Rick clenched his fists a little in building emotion, then just dashed into the Toontown tunnel without another word. The older bully facepalmed a little, the cat simply was watching the confusion and chaos silently.

"Troubled times with him?" The cat said, his calm tone now replaced with a worried one.

Stan just nodded. "Just secret stuff, I don't like things kept from me, Rick doesn't either." He said with a frown.

The suited toon nodded in understanding. "I know what that's like. Secrets all around me, don't know who to trust and not trust. That's why I've been working alone on this. Until now anyway." He placed a hand on his shoulder, Stan just sighing.

"Trust me, your friendship won't waver just because of this one secret revealed. I'm certain it'll hold through this and more." He said, almost caring to him instead of being manipulating. He may have been sly and cunning in personality, but he still looked like he had a bit of heart left.

Rick soon came back, panting a little and looking a bit surprised. "So, what'd you see in there?" Stan said a bit more calmly.

Rick looked up and just looked up at his friend, a bit tiredly. "That's no tunnel to nowhere... That's for sure..." He said through his panting.

Stan's eyes widened a bit. "You mean you saw it, you found it?!" He got a bit upset in tone again for being left out, but the cat looked at him a bit sternly, cane in hand. Stan shook his head a bit. "Heh... Good for ya, Rick." The smaller boy softly sighed in relief that his friend had relaxed by now, both of them smiling a bit before turning to face the cat. "So we- I mean Rick found it, now what?" Stan asked, though still sounding like he didn't believe him since he couldn't see it himself.

"We either wait for them to come out, or our friend lures them out." The suited toon feline said.

Rick rubbed his hands a little bit in nervousness. "I dunno... I'd rather wait, that's still a person we actually know... Maybe we should call the dare off too..." He mumbled.

Stan just groaned. "He still has to come out and tell and show us. Why he hasn't yet, I don't know, but we're gonna wait for him to come out. The dare's still on until he gives us proof. Besides, he may even be hiding somewhere else, he may not be in there at all."

Rick just sighs as the cat listened. "We'll wait, okay? Glad we actually agreed on it for once." He said as he started walking away. Stan followed him, while the cat lingered for a bit longer.

"Patience is a definite virtue indeed... We'll simply wait and see if the pieces fall into place... Until then, the two of them will definitely be useful." He said menacingly once more to himself, soon leaving back towards the warehouse to work on his plan. "The decades of waiting will soon be worth it..."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry that this wasn't as all-comedy as expected, wanted some real character development to break it up. :) And like I said, I was playing Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt as well, so distractions. It's a really good game too, despite its slight difficulty to 100%, and being a "Banjo-Kazooie"-like collectathon in a way. XD_


	6. Warner-sitting

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on.  
_

* * *

_Tuesday, 11 AM, Toontown, 5 days remaining._

The next day after waking up and getting dressed, Bradley left the water tower and made his way to the tunnel connecting the human and toon worlds by himself. He sighed a little and stared at it, thinking a few things over. The moral he was given last night got him thinking a bit about what to do. What could he do to help fix this bit of homesickness without leaving his friends? That and he still had his mom that was worried sick about him and likely still looking for him. After a few more seconds, the boy got an idea. He ran back to the tower and climbed up the latter, heading in.

"Guys, guys! And girl!" He made sure to include Dot in it as well, it was only fair. The three of them were already awake by the time he came back, about to set off a chain reaction made of toys scattered around the tower like a contraption when Bradley came in. All three pairs of black eyes were now on him.

"What's wrong, where's the fire?" Yakko asked curiously, Wakko now holding a bucket of water at the ready.

The boy shook his head. "No, there's no fire, but I got a good idea on how to fix that homesickness I got!" He said excitedly. Yakko smirked a little, thinking he's really taking that moral to heart as he wondered what the kid thought up.

"Yeah? What is it?" Dot interjected while Wakko drank the water, he was thirsty anyway.

"How about I take you on a trip to the human world?" He offered with a bright smile. And then massive spit take. The other two siblings looked at each other a bit worriedly while Bradley was drenched in the water, knocking him down on the ground and was now dripping wet.

Yakko just laughed a bit uneasily a little later. "Ehhhhhh, you really sure about that, kid?" He said as Bradley slowly got back up. It wasn't that they didn't want to go, it was mainly the idea of toons like them going to the human world in general. What if they didn't fit in, what if they couldn't find anything fun to do?

"Y-yeah, you'd be the first toons ever to come back from Toontown to here." Bradley said as he shook himself a bit drier. "There's lots of cool stuff there I know you'll really like, promise!" He added as he shook himself a little drier. "Like games, different food, lots of places to have fun in and even new kinds of friends to make!" He added, trying to convince them.

The three looked at each other again, then huddled up, mumbling nonsense to each other. Bradley then got a bit nervous too, how would he be able to show them around town without causing a panic? As awesome as bringing three toons to the real world would be, and it would cement his completion of the dare, he didn't want the town to be in a frenzy. And he'd have been gone for a long time too, so his mother and the whole town would be looking for him by now.

Not only that, but another thought came to his mind... If he showed them to Stan and Rick and completed the dare, he'd probably have to say good-bye to the Warners way too early. Thinking it was a bad idea to go to the two bullies to show them right now, he'd have to do his best to not reveal them yet. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his new toony friends.

The Warners broke the huddle a bit later. "Hm? So what do ya say?" Bradley said. They then repeated the same babbling nonsense to him. The kid sighed a little bit at that and shook his head, he wouldn't expect anything less.

"Really though, what's the answer?" He repeated patiently. The three Warners looked at each other once more and let out a unanimous "Yeah!". Bradley smiled brightly at that and walked to his backpack to put it on. "I was gonna just take a picture of all of us together, but I thought that wouldn't work as well as this."

"Why's that? Did 'selfie' really go that out of style that fast?" Dot asked, making Bradley chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad there, you have no idea." He responded.

Dot shrugged at that answer. "Knew it."

"That and I wanted to show you around where I live too. Have you ever been to the human world before, though?" Bradley asked, with the Warners shaking their heads, meaning they haven't. The boy just wanted to make sure. "Then this'll be even better!" He said as he was soon all dry after that big bucket splash before, starting for the door. He opened it and all three of them zipped out in excitement and waited for him at the bottom. Bradley followed suit with his now empty backpack he brought with him, sliding down the ladder and started to head in the direction of the tunnel leading to the human world.

The Warners followed right by him, looking rather eager as Yakko, Dot and Wakko were bombarding him with questions about it, in that order as they bounced around him.

"So what's the human world like exactly?"

"Are there famous models there too?"

"How many buffets are there?"

"How big are the cities?"

"Are there any auditions there that need someone like me?"

"What's their food like?"

And so on and so on, in rapid succession. Bradley softly huffed and tried to keep going despite the questions getting gradually more annoying, soon reaching the tunnel and stopping their talking. "Welp, we're here!" He said as he looked up at the tunnel leading out into the human world. Bradley could catch a glimpse of it on the other side too from the light, softly sighing as the homesickness kicked in again. Still, he had to do something about it. The Warners looked around as well.

"Not as big as I thought it'd be." Wakko said.

Bradley laughed a bit. "It's past this, trust me. We're gonna have to hide you three from the people there though, I don't think they'd take well to seeing toons in the real world." He assumed.

The three of them groaned in slight frustration now. "Do we gotta?" Wakko said in a bit of disappointment.

"Well, I don't wanna be the cause of the whole town running and going nuts at seeing life-sized drawings coming alive." Bradley responded back.

"But that's our specialty though!" Dot added in.

Bradley shook his head a little. "Listen, I promise once we're alone and free again, I'll bring you out. Okay?" The siblings thought it over and nodded a minute later, sorta understanding what the boy meant, but mostly because they didn't want their trip cut short. He unzipped his backpack and opened it, letting them hop in. Because they thrived on toon logic, they fit inside just fine with enough room to move and get comfy. He only partially zipped it back up, leaving an open space so they can poke their heads up out of it to see at least. He started his way into the tunnel and walked down the path, looking behind at Toontown's Warner movie lot before soon reaching the real world once more a bit later.

_11:30 AM, in the real world_

By now it was almost midday, the boy rubbing his eyes softly as he finally returned to his town. Burbank didn't really change in the couple of days since his "disappearance" as he walked down the empty road. He still wondered why it was this empty, maybe there was a "closed down" sign or a wall further up?

"Once again, thought it'd be bigger." Yakko quipped and shrugged, repeating Wakko's words and making the boy lightly sigh.

"We're not there yet, almost though." He reassured as he took the side path he found before and finally out into town. It seemed as busy as ever with people walking down the sidewalk and the cars driving by. "There we go, now it's bigger." Bradley said with a smile.

The Warners looked on with a bit of awe, it looked way different from the looney-tooniness of Toontown. "It looks kinda..." Wakko started.

"Different." Dot finished as they looked from the bag.

"Yeah, really different, this is what normal looks like. No drawings, no walking and talking animals or moving buildings." Bradley said with a soft smile. The three Warners looked a bit interested at how this place worked without them at hearing that, even though the no walking animals and moving buildings part was a bit off-putting to what they're used to.

Bradley continued to walk down the sidewalk, letting the Warner siblings look around and snap pictures with a camera they just so happened to bring with them, not his own. He snickers a bit at that and manages to reach his home with hardly any problems, only one or two people that walked nearby him and stopped to look, so he pushed the three Warners down in the bag to hide them until they passed.

When they did reach his home, his mom's minivan wasn't in the driveway for some reason, she must still be around town looking for him or at work, but that was a bit of good news since he didn't have to hide them right away. He finds the key under the welcome mat like usual and unlocks the door, heading inside.

He sets his backpack in his room and unzips it fully, opening the compartment and letting the toons out. "Alright, we're safe now, you can come out. Go ahead, have a look around!" He said with a smile, eeping a little and jumping back as the Warners literally sprang out and bounced up and down between the floor and ceiling like he opened a prank food can with the springy snakes inside.

They finally landed on the ground a second later and looked around his room, which was as messy as Bradley left it before with some toys left on the floor and his bed messy. It had a old poster or two of them on the wall and a few of their video games on a shelf, but nothing else that would make him into a total nerd and fanboy of them. The posters were likely gifts from his mom as were some of the games, but he bought a couple of those games himself from the store or flea market.

"We're definitely not in the water tower anymore..." Dot said curiously as she looked around his room, looking at the games and toys inside the shelves and boxes, the three having never been in a human's room before.

"Well, gotta give ya credit, at least it doesn't look like a shrine to us." Yakko finally said.

"Yeah, that'd be a liiiiiiittle creepy." Wakko added.

Bradley softly chuckles at that. "Heh, thanks you guys. I think..."

"So what's there to do here, exactly? I'm kinda getting antsy already." Dot asked, already starting to wander out of the room and look around after taking out an ant farm from behind her, tossing it away nonchalantly. Bradley caught before it shattered on the ground, setting it back down on a nearby table. "Now I'm not!" She added with a smile.

The house itself was fairly roomy, definitely enough for four kids to run around in without getting crowded anyway. "Well, we got games, movies, TV shows, DVDs, depends on what you feel like doing, even though we gotta keep you safe and hidden for now..." He said a bit worriedly. "Don't know when Mom's coming back, or how she'll react to seeing me here all of a sudden..." He said to himself as the others started to wander away without him knowing behind his back.

He heard someone's stomach growling loudly and echoing through the house. That got his attention, looking behind him and seeing the siblings gone. He followed after them as the Warners started running around the first floor of the house. This must be the real "getting antsy" part, he thought. Wakko was already at the kitchen fridge and Dot was heading to his mom's room upstairs to try on makeup, with Yakko already rifling through some toyboxes in the living room.

"Man, some of this stuff looks like it predates us!" Yakko quipped as he kept looking and making a mess of the living room, the toys being thrown onto the floor indeed looking rather simple and primitive, but not actually that old, but more like cheap. "Well, I just like older toys..." Bradley said with a chuckle and shrug.

"I meant 1930s old, remember kid?" Yakko said back at him.

"Oh, right." Bradley rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile. He did know from the show that the Warners were supposed to have been first made in the 1930s from the very first episode of it, despite the show being made in the 90s. Maybe that was what he meant? It was a little confusing for the boy, but it was likely the intention.

"I really hope this wasn't a bad idea..." Bradley said to himself as he then ran towards Wakko in the kitchen, about to eat almost everything that was in the fridge, including the fridge itself. "Hey, I hope you know that human fridges don't get new food at the snap of a finger. Once it's gone, it's gone." He said, with Wakko frowning.

"Aww... Good thing I brought my gaggy bag with me then." Wakko said as he got it out from behind him, which looked like an ordinary sack at first glance. But then he opened it and started to take various things out of it, like a cat, the shiny brass anvil he got for on one lucky Christmas, his trusty mallet, and various other gags before putting them back in when it wasn't what he was looking for.

"Wow, never got to see that in person before... Does that really hold anything and everything?" Bradley asked as he looked inside too.

Wakko nodded with his goofy smile. "Even I don't know everything that's in it though." The middle sibling admitted.

"So it's like a good surprise each time?" Bradley asked with a little smile.

"Mostly!" Wakko said with a nod with his tongue sticking out his mouth as usual, then got a live turkey from the bag. "Not that though. Saving that for Thanksgiving, or a midnight snack." The middle brother laughed a bit and shook his head before putting it back in, continuing to look. Gotta love having your own hammer space in a sack like that.

"Hope that'll get cooked first at least..." Bradley said to himself.

He lets Wakko be and then darts upstairs to his mom's room where Dot was to see how she was doing. "Huh, you got nice taste in makeup." She said, not even looking at him as she tried on a lot of it at the mirror, like the mascara and lipstick and blush, etc. as she tossed the makeup she used onto the floor. He goes over and picks up the thrown makeup items to put them back on the table.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you still hold the award for cutest ever. But this stuff's not even mine." He explained to her as he was trying to get things under control, making Dot giggle.

"Oh I know that." Dot said with a smile, almost being like a diva right now.

Bradley then heard a clatter downstairs again and he groaned, heading back downstairs to see Wakko all filled up with food and the fridge the very opposite of full. Wakko let out a huge burp and patted his belly, waving at Bradley with his goofy smile like nothing was wrong. "Hi!"

"Why?" Bradley responded back.

"I couldn't help it, I never got to eat human food before." Wakko said as his tummy rumbled.

Bradley just groaned a bit. "Well, isn't it like the food you normally eat in Toontown?"

Wakko thought about it for a bit. "Well, doesn't all food taste the same?" The middle brother responded, this being the same sibling that just gulps said food down without even chewing it to begin with. Bradley softly sighed and went over to Yakko.

"You're all really this curious, huh? Raiding fridges and making messes?" Bradley said.

"Hey, you were this way when you visited us for the first time, right?" Yakko responded, skillfully playing with a paddleball he found.

"Well not like this, not this crazy!" The human boy said with a groan of his own after.

"Hey, that's what ya get when you hang with us kid. Did ya really expect anything less from little ol' toons like us?" Yakko said casually with an innocent expression and a smile to go with it.

The boy's expression was growing desperate by now the more they trashed the house, but he still didn't wanna give up, he was their caretaker, and he had to keep them safe or at least happy. He hears Dot screaming and Bradley ran up the stairs, panting a bit by now from the running. At least he was getting his cardio.

"Now what?" He asked. Dot pointed to her chin, where apparently the chaos downstairs distracted her and she couldn't pay attention in putting on the makeup, and she smeared her chin in lipstick. Bradley got some tissue paper nearby and wiped it off before it dried, throwing it away after. "Jeez, things are getting really wacky now... Yakko's right, couldn't really expect less from you three, huh?" He mumbled to himself. When he turned around after throwing the tissue away, Dot was gone, and when he ran out to the living room, the other two siblings were gone as well.

"Gah, jeez... Come on!" He said a bit angrily, panting a bit more heavily as he went back downstairs, sliding down the banister this time to get there faster. The Warners soon popped out of one of the big toyboxes, waving and then running along the wall and into another container where they disappeared into it, with Wakko shouting "Faboo!" along the way. Bradley let out a bit of an annoyed groan, but he tried to keep calm, he didn't wanna quit now.

The groan alone was music to their ears as three of them, spurring them on to keep going. They went Whack-a-Mole on him after running to and from different containers a few times, and popped randomly out of them all around Bradley. They laughed and said "Here I am" every so often when they went up, clearly having fun as opposed to the boy, who was growing tired and annoyed from trying to keep up. Each sibling ducked back down into their container and disappeared into it when the human got close.

"Whew... This is getting kinda old..." Bradley said tiredly after several more minutes of their antics.

Yakko then popped up behind him and walked up next to him. "You know what else is getting old?" He said.

"How 'selfie' is being overused, right?" The boy responded back tiredly.

Yakko opened his mouth to talk, then thought for a minute. "Actually in this fanfic, ya got a good point there." Yakko said with a smirk to the readers. The other two siblings popped out of the toaster in the kitchen into the air in the form of cooked toast, popping back into their original forms when they landed on the ground. Bradley just sighed. This was honestly really tough work on the boy, and the fatigue was definitely showing. That and no more food didn't help matters at all.

_Around 12 PM_

After more chasing the Warners around, making more of a mess in the process, Bradley could hear a van pull up into the driveway, that must be his mom! His expression grew way more panicked now, due to the Warners still running around and the house being utterly trashed now. "Gah, that's gotta be Mom, oh jeez..." He said a bit more worriedly.

"How do ya know that?" Dot said.

"Cause I'm psychic okay?" He said a bit panicked, not knowing what he was saying, starting to pick up some of the mess. He wasn't thinking straight and felt rushed now in trying his best to clean up.

"Really? Can you tell what I'm thinking?" Wakko said as he popped up next to Bradley.

"I dunno, food?" Bradley responded, annoyed by this point.

"Whoa, he's good." The middle brother said a bit softer to the other two siblings, looking legitimately impressed as the others smiled in response.

Bradley was too focused on cleaning up, but he was too tired to keep going for long, soon hunched over the bigger toybox, panting a bit heavily, he wasn't used to using up a lot of his energy in just keeping up with the Warners alone. "G-gotta clean this place up, don't want Mom mad..." He said a bit softly. Then he heard a lot of noise behind him, but he didn't bother to look, he just laid there still, panting softly.

Shortly after the noise stopped, Mom came in and looked around a bit. Bradley was still panting a bit in tiredness, but she immediately dropped everything when she saw her son hunched over the toybox, the only mess remaining was the toys around him. The rest of the house was spotless, or looked like it anyway, but he didn't notice yet. She ran over to him, screaming and bringing him into a very tight hug after calling out to him. "What happened to you, where were you, why'd you leave?!" And more questions screamed out of worry, making Bradley groan a bit.

"Gah, loud..." He managed to say, the mom just hugging him tightly as she shed a tear.

"I was really worried, I thought you really disappeared..." Was all she could say, sniffling a little bit and finally starting to compose herself as Bradley hugged back, finally noticing the rest of the inside of the house. It was indeed darn near spotless, like nothing had happened to it!

The three Warners looked on from one of the containers through an opening of the lid, with the two brothers gazing at the mom from that opening. They then popped out, opening the lid, with hearts for eyes now. "Hellooooooooooooo, Nur-GAH!" they managed before Dot bonked the brothers back down with twin mallets, the lid closing right away, almost blowing their cover. Bradley saw the whole thing, and the mother looked behind her, wondering that noise was. She sighed, she thought she was still a bit paranoid as she was none the wiser, just holding the tight hug with her son, with Bradley just softly chuckling.

"Leave it to the boys to ruin a tender moment." Dot said with a sigh, with the brothers seeing swirling stars for a bit.

The mom soon let go and brushed herself off, sighing and finally relaxing. "Anyways... I'm really glad you're back, you have no idea how much I missed you." She said in a more calm tone, but still afraid.

Bradley nodded a bit in agreement. "I missed you too, really..." He said with a soft sniffle.

"Where'd you even go for so long?" She asked. That got Bradley a bit worried again. Should he just tell her about Toontown? He looked at the container where the Warners were hiding in, then back at Mom. She always trusted him, so why should that stop now?

"Well... That's actually a really long story, so let me tell you all about it." He said with a smile, sitting Mom on the couch and starting to explain the whole story to her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow, this took a while, sorry for that. XD Still got my motivation though, so don't worry about that.  
_


	7. Giving Normality a Chance

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on. _

_Just as a warning, this is a longer chapter than usual.  
_

* * *

_1 PM, in the real world, at the warehouse/factory_

Stan and Rick groaned a little bit as they waited for their supposed cat friend to show up. Apparently he had something a bit important to tell them, but it's been taking a long time for him to get here, which was getting them a bit bored. "Man, when's that cat guy gonna get here? It's been a half hour..." Rick said to himself, with Stan growing more annoyed. The cat soon popped in, through a toon hole made in the ground like an elevator.

"Hello, sirs. I can tell you've been waiting for me for a rather long time, so I'll cut to the chase so I won't waste any more of it." The feline said calmly but with a little urgency too.

Stan huffed a bit and nodded. "Good, it's been a half hour since you called us here." The human said with a frown.

The toon cat simply brushed his suit a bit, disregarding Stan's impatience. "I felt something come into this side of our worlds, through that tunnel portal I showed you." He explained.

Rick looked up a bit at hearing that. "What do you mean something? Someone came out of it?" He asked a bit curiously. Unlike Stan, it seemed like the smaller boy actually wanted to learn more about this toon stuff, and had been trying to find out what all these toon-made gags were. As a result, there was a notepad next to Rick that he brought with him, and he'd been writing down some of the stuff he found in the factory.

The cat nodded at his question. "Yes indeed, someone came out of it. There's a toon presence here that isn't me-now." He said the last word as a meow out of instinct. Rick held back a snicker, which thankfully no one noticed.

"You don't mean that Bradley kid came out, right? Can't be, he's human like us." Rick said.

Stan grumbled at that, nudging his friend. "It means he didn't come out of there by himself, dumb-butt. If he even came out of there at all." He said, still stubborn.

The tall toon shook his head. "No, he's right. More than one came out, and the combined presence was so strong, I couldn't help but notice it, especially just recently." He said.

Stan looked at the two of them. "So what're we supposed to do about it, huh? Just go find him and whoever he brought with him? How do we know if that oddball even came back?" He said a bit more angrily.

The tall cat gently sighed from Stan's outburst, keeping calm and collected. "That is for you to find out. You two will look for him and find anything about him and who he brought out of Toontown." He explained simply.

"And what about you, mister cat? What'll you be doing instead?" Stan retorted in an annoyed tone once again. He didn't like doing this much work.

The suited toon just smirked. "I'm going to be working on a project here. Now that there are more toons here in this world, that's even more motivation to finish it up. Now go on, find your friend."

Stan sighed and hopped off the crate he was sitting on. "He's not our friend..." He mumbled as he headed out. Rick hopped off his own crate he was sitting on, bringing his notepad and pencil with him and followed the larger kid outside. He started feeling a little uneasy though... What was this secret project about? He'll have to find out about this soon, because from the sound of it, it wouldn't end well for some of them...

_Around 2 PM, at Bradley's home_

"So, if I have this right... Those things are your friends, from the TV show you watch every other night?" The mother said a bit nervously. By now, Bradley had explained the whole story to his mom once she had recovered from fainting as soon as the three siblings jumped out of the container when he called them. He told her about Toontown, about the Warners, the dare, everything.

Bradley nodded a little as he let it sink into her head. "Yeah, they are."

The mother continued to think it over. "And the Toontown you were dared to find by those two kids actually exists?" She asked. Bradley nodded again. The Warners were watching on, and are surprisingly calm after Bradley talked some sense into them after she fainted. He'd do anything to keep them from having to cut their trip short, he didn't want to make them all sad.

"We can't tell anyone else about this or else it'll spread fast, and everyone'll panic about it..." Bradley said worriedly to her. "And I don't wanna be known as 'the guy that brought toons from another universe and threw his city into chaos cause everyone saw and now they're running away from him'." He added. He sometimes rambled like that when he got really nervous.

"A bit of a long nickname, don't ya think?" Wakko said with a tilted head.

"Couldn't you go with 'the guy that threw his city into chaos' or something so we don't run outta breath saying it?" Yakko added. "Besides, all of that wouldn't fit on a name-tag, see?" The older sibling pulled a name-tag from his khaki pants pocket that had the fake nickname, but half of it on one side, then he turned around for the other half.

Bradley rolled his eyes and chuckles lightly, the boy shaking his head. "Good point..."

The mother just watched on by now. "They're always like this even in the real world, huh..." She said with a little sigh. Bradley nodded.

"No, we came from Toontown, remember?" Dot reminded her.

"Right, sorry..." The mother said, shaking her head a little bit. "I think I need to lie down, to make sure this isn't just a dream... You four please behave yourselves, I'll be awake in time for dinner..." She said in a soft and tired tone. From seeing her son back as well as discovering proof of a new world he brought with him, this was too overwhelming for Mom to handle.

Bradley nodded, but the Warners crossed their arms a bit skeptically. "Us? Behave ourselves?" Yakko said. "Our world record for behaving's five point six seconds, just to let ya know. So you're definitely in good hands."

Bradley sighed a bit, that didn't really help at all, but Mom didn't really listen, she was already upstairs, heading into her room. "Hope she doesn't notice some of the makeup gone..." Bradley said, casting a glace at Dot. Ten seconds later, he sighed in relief from hearing silence. "Good... Anyways-"

The siblings bounced up and landed on their feet, sighing as well in relief. "Finally, I don't think I've stayed still that long since Simon Says." Dot said with a groan, stretching in all sorts of ways like her brothers, even twisting around and around like a washrag trying to wring the water out of itself.

"Speaking of, I still think ya didn't have to hit Simon with the frying pan when he finally said to unfreeze though." Yakko said.

"Well she _was_ pretty mad cause he made her miss her make-up appointment." Wakko added in.

Bradley soon interrupted them. "Alright alright, anyways... Now that Mom's okay with you three in here, I think... You wanna continue with our tour of the town until she wakes up?" Bradley asked.

All three Warners went right up to him and nodded. "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Alright then, let me get my bag and we'll be on our way." He smiled a bit and went to his room to get to his backpack, coming back down right away so the others couldn't split up and mess up the place again. He unzipped the bag and they hopped in, zipping it up partially so they can still look out. He put the backpack on and headed outside. "Now that that's all taken care of, let's keep going with the tour!" The human said happily. The Warners cheered and Bradley headed out and shut the door, heading to the park with his toony friends while Mom got her sleep.

_Around 2:30 PM, at the park_

When they arrived, Bradley noticed the amount of adults at some of the park tables. "Huh, this place kinda got busy..." Bradley said to himself, worried the Warners would be seen by the growing amount of people in the park. It must've been one of their birthdays or something. He hoped they knew when to hide and when to come out if others got too close, which thankfully they did. "Anyways, here's our next stop, the park. It's always nice around this time, and it's got a playground too." He explained with a smile.

The siblings' heads sprang out and pestered Bradley to go to the playground, forcing him to stuff them back in the backpack before someone looked and got suspicious. "Shhh! We'll go to the playground first, okay? Just please stay quiet at least until we get there..." He pleaded, the boy softly sighing to himself, just waving at whoever was looking at him after that. "Don't worry, nothing weird here..." He said a little bit softly and nervously to the group who went back to their usual activities. Yeah, totally not suspicious at all.

They reached the playground, which was pretty empty cause most of the people in the park were the adults at the party and they didn't want anything to do with the playground. Surprisingly though, Rick and Stan weren't here yet in their usual spots. Maybe he was really early, but that was a good thing. The Warners popped out of the backpack when Bradley unzipped it, letting them run around, climb around and even curl around some of the places on the jungle gym. He giggles a little bit as they started having their fun, deciding to join them by going on the monkey bars and making his way across to them.

"Heh, this is gonna be a lot of fun." He said to himself as he continued, seeing the brothers and sister laughing as they slid, bounced and hopped all over the jungle gym. Dot was practicing a bit like what a gymnast would do, the lights suddenly dimming and the spotlight was on her, flipping and spinning over and around a bar as an invisible audience applauded when she let go and flipped over and over, landing on the ground on her tiptoe. Wakko and Yakko, being the judges for this skit, gave her 10s and flowers from nowhere fell around her as she bowed and thanked the "audience". Bradley just laughed with a smile as they did their own thing, clapping as well.

"Nice! You know, there's a baseball diamond nearby, you wanna head there?" Bradley said once the skit was done.

"Found it!" Wakko suddenly said, holding a brilliant diamond in his gloved hand that he brought out, next to a lost baseball.

Bradley just laughed again. "Not that diamond, come on." He said with a smile, the middle sibling tossing the diamond away like it was nothing, but Bradley got the baseball as they ran over to it. "Anyone got a bat?" Bradley asked.

The three siblings patted themselves down first, then themselves to find what they were looking for. Wakko then got a bat from Yakko's pants pocket, but it was a flying mammal bat, not a baseball bat. "This count?" The middle sibling asked.

Bradley shook his head. "No, but I wondered where Dracula went, glad you found him." The other three laughed a bit and the bat soon flew off.

"Heh, glad you're learning about our shtick more and more, kid." Yakko said with a smile at the boy, who smiled back.

Wakko then got an idea and took off his red cap, which hid a tall baseball bat inside atop his head. "Ah, there we go!" Bradley said when he saw it, taking the bat by the handle and Wakko putting his hat back on. "You wanna bat first, Dot? 'Ladies first' after all." He said with a light chuckle, offering her the bat.

"And they said chivalry died long ago." Dot said with a smile and nod as the human boy gave it to her, the human deciding to pitch first.

_3 PM_

They played for a while now, with all three varying with in performance in pitching and batting. Dot complained the bat was too big, hence her not doing well until the bat was squeezed and shrunk down by her. Bradley did okay despite the pitches from all three siblings going in every direction imaginable but straight at him. Yakko did really well with Wakko fetching it back almost every time like a dog, with Bradley stepping in every so often to get it instead. Wakko's only swing however, had the ball soar into the sky like Team Rocket whenever they blasted off, into the sky and disappearing with a twinkle. Bradley was left wide-eyed at that.

"Welp, that's the game I guess, no way I can fetch that." He laughed a little bit, looking towards the three Warners and thinking something over. "Have you really never done these things before back in Toontown?" He asked them.

All three siblings shook their heads. "Mainly cause everyone there wouldn't give us a chance." Wakko said.

"Well, you don't really make it easy on them, just saying." Bradley responded with a laugh.

"It's still kinda what we do, being zany to the zany-less!" Yakko said almost heroically, with all three posing like for a movie poster.

"So you'd be like the Robin Hoods of funny then." Bradley said, with the three Warners nodding. "Heh, cool. So wait... Am I really the only one to give you a chance like this, and not just give up on you from being annoyed so much?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, yeah. No one's treated us like real kids and stuff like you do. It's admittedly pretty boring, but still a bit refreshing." Yakko said with a shrug. "You sure it's not cause of Plotzy giving you your job to look after us?" He added curiously.

Bradley shook his head a bit. "No, it's cause I really do care about ya... Since you got cancelled, I just wanna let you know you're still not forgotten despite that." The boy said with a smile as the Warners smiled back just as happily and actually understanding. "And well, seeing and hearing about you being stuck in your tower for so long... I guess I wanted you to have a little freedom back too." Bradley added.

"Awww, you didn't have to do that just for us." Dot said with a smile.

"Sure we'd say yes in a heartbeat and maybe run you over to get to the door, but that's still pretty nice. For a human anyway." Yakko added with a smile as well as crossed arms.

Bradley chuckles at that and shrugs in understanding. "Good point." He said with a friendly expression back at the toons. They honestly were really nice when they weren't being annoying like before as usual, and were definitely shaping up to be rather good friends. Mischievous friends that could get insanity-inducingly aggravating if you were in their "special friend" line of sight, but still good nevertheless.

The human boy heard a noise behind him a fair ways away and looked around, noticing the two bullies Rick and Stan walking towards them, having just entered the park themselves. "Oh jeez, they're here... No time to keep talking, we gotta go!" Bradley said a bit more urgently now, looking for a place to hide themselves.

"You sure about that?" Wakko said, bringing out a comically oversized watch on his wrist. Bradley didn't listen and ushered the siblings to a nearby tree despite some questions. He forgot the backpack was still by the jungle gym, but they needed to hide more than escape. Bradley let the three of them get in the tree first, then they grabbed Bradley's hands and yanked him up in the tree last. Just in time too, as the two other kids approached the diamond with their own baseball gear in seconds.

"Come on, we looked everywhere in town but here and his house, if he's not in those places, then we'll look for the other people he brought with him, I dunno." Stan said, getting a baseball from his bag.

"I'm getting tired though... I still think he's still in that Toontown." Rick said with a sigh.

"Will you quit saying that?! You're getting just as crazy as the kid! So what if a big cat in a suit came by to tell us about that place, just cause he says it exists doesn't mean I gotta keep hearing about it and that kid from you!" Stan shouted at Rick, then groaned a little bit. "We'll look for him later, but right now, we gotta practice for joining the baseball team for our middle school. Just pitch the ball to me, can you do that Ricky?" Stan said as he got the bat from his bag now, handing the ball to the other kid.

"Ugh, don't call me that..." Rick said as he went to the pitcher plate.

"Hm..." Bradley started thinking a bit again, getting some suspicions already when he heard those details. Big cat in a suit? Them knowing Toontown exists? Something wasn't adding up here at all, but he'd dwell on that later. "Heh, this is the perfect time to mess with them..." He said a bit mischievously. He had three toony siblings with him and were invisible from bullies that deserved a little payback. Who wouldn't take this chance?

The three siblings looked at him and immediately understood with smiles of their own. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' too?" Yakko said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I think we need to learn more Bulgarian words to do that though." Wakko said in a "pondering what I'm pondering" routine.

Bradley softly chuckled and nodded to Yakko. "Yeah, time for giving the bullies something to really groan about." He said as he tried to keep quiet with their speaking just in case. "I never really done anything like this before, but this should be a little fun hopefully." He added. "Now what to do first..."

"Ooh, I know!" Wakko said, pulling his gaggy bag out of his hat.

Bradley immediately recognized it and smiles brightly. "Ooooh, what're we gonna use from it now?" Bradley inquired with interest. Wakko set the bag down on the branch he was on and opened it up. Some pigeons flew out right away as soon as there was an opening, making Bradley jump a bit and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, apparently not them." Yakko quipped as he and Dot watched on with happy expressions at Bradley and Wakko working together, both the human and middle sibling looking to see what to use.

Bradley then pulled out a fishing rod from the bag. "Now this looks nice." He said with interest. "I never fished before though..."

At hearing that, Yakko took the rod himself. "Watch and learn then, kid." The older brother said with a smirk. As Rick pitched the ball, the line was cast, and the hook hit its mark and embedded itself in the ball. Yakko moved the fishing rod around, making the ball swerve around Stan who over-swung it, missed, and made him spin around and fall on his butt.

Bradley quietly chuckled as Stan grumbled a bit on the ground after an "ow!". Yakko reeled the baseball in. "Ahh, what a catch!" He said with a triumphant grin, then dropped it at the base of the tree, making sure nothing got too suspicious as Stan went over to pick up the baseball and toss it at Rick angrily.

"What're you doing getting all fancy with the pitches like that, Ricky?" The bigger boy said, sounding more annoyed as Rick dodged the baseball thrown at him.

"Hey! I didn't do that, really!" Rick responded. He was as confused as Stan was.

Bradley held back a snicker at seeing them bicker, but he was only getting started. "Nice, good start, what's next?" Bradley said. He and Wakko looked in the gag bag a bit more and they both got out some pies. "Heh, classic. Gonna make it rain?" Bradley said. Wakko nodded eagerly after eating one of the pies in one gulp.

"And with what else buuuuuuut..." Wakko started as he went in the bag again, pulling out a cannon from it with a grunt of effort and setting it on a thicker branch by them, making the branch's leaves rustle a little.

"Heh, sweet." Bradley said with a bright grin, with Yakko taking the pies and stuffing them in the cannon.

"Ready to fire, captains?" Bradley said. The three Warners nodded, now in pirate attire(complete with eyepatches, hooks for a hand, etc.) and with Yakko's hand holding the firing string. "Aaaaaand... Fire!" He whispered, the older brother pulling the string and the cannon firing the pies high into the air. Stan and Rick flinched from the loud noise, with Rick almost falling down in shock.

"Jeez, what was that?!" Rick shouted in surprise. "Something shooting somewhere?"

Stan shook his head. "Maybe something big dropped, I dunno... Wasn't thunder for sure, there's barely any clouds." He said as Rick got back up. He was about to pitch when the first pie hit and splattered the top of his head just before he threw the ball, making the pitch wild and get tossed to the side.

The next pie hit Stan on the head immediately, and before he realized what happened, another one made him drop the bat upon getting hit with it. When Rick got the pie off his head, leaving it a sticky mess, he looked up at more pies falling towards them. Another soon hit his face, making it just as messy again as he soon took off running. "Stan, it's raining pies, let's get out of here! This is too weird!" He screamed, his hands up to avoid getting hit in the face more.

"Come on, that's what'll get you to run off? Pies?" Stan said annoyed. Then another one hit Stan right on top of his head once more. Bradley and the Warners did their best to avoid laughing to give themselves away, but it was harder for the Warners who were silently laughing instead, covering their mouths trying not to pretty much explode with louder laughter at the two boys' messy looks now.

"Sorry, it's getting too weird for me, let's just go back to looking for Bradley, man..." Rick said a bit worriedly, slipping on a fallen pie a bit and falling on his butt before getting back up again, making it that much harder for the Warners to keep quiet when they let out a few snickers, which got the boy worried.

"Ugh, coward... Dunno what even happened... Fine, we'll look for him and see if he's home. Doesn't look like he's-" Stan started, then noticed the bag at the nearby jungle gym. "What's that?"

Bradley's eyes widened a little bit at hearing that, a cold shiver going through his body. "Uh-oh... I think they found my backpack..." He whispered to them, the hilarity soon vanishing.

The two boys went the the pack and Rick picked it up. "This is Bradley's backpack, from school! So he IS here!" Stan shouted when he recognized it. Bradley froze up in fear from hearing that. They knew he was nearby now! Stan tossed the backpack to the side, by the swings. "Come on Ricky, split up and search for him, we'll call for each other if either of us spots him." He said with a more serious voice as he left in one direction.

"I said stop calling me that..." Rick groaned as he left in a different direction, splitting up to search around.

"Oh jeez..." Bradley whispered a bit later. The Warners jumped a little bit at that sudden voice.

"Sorry, thought you really frozen, we thought about rebooting ya." Wakko said, having jokingly looked for a reboot button on the boy before on his back, but Bradley shushed them.

"They know we're here, we gotta get out of here..." The boy said, a little worried. "We just gotta get my bag he tossed and get back to my house..."

Meanwhile, Rick was looking in some of the trees a bit far away, and Stan was walking away to one of the park entrances and looking there. Bradley had to get the bag first for the Warners to hide in... But then he got another idea.

"Isn't there like, one of those escape holes in your bag to go anywhere?" Bradley asked. Wakko shrugged a bit and looked in his bag to make sure.

"I'll go get the backpack while they're away." He said as he looked around, both boys backs were turned away from him. Bradley jumped out of the tree, rolled a bit from the landing due to the height, then dashed to the swings to get his backpack. He kept an eye at the other two kids every so often, grabbing the backpack and running back to the tree, looking up at the Warners and jumping a bit. He couldn't reach the branches on his own to get back in.

"Come on, help me up..." Bradley whispered a little.

"Hmmm..." Yakko hummed, hand to his chin and thinking.

"What's the secret paaaaaaassword?" Dot said in a teasing way.

"'Please' help me up?" Bradley said, still jumping, holding his arms out.

"What do you think, should we?" Yakko said to the other two, getting in a huddle and mumbling. Bradley groaned a little bit, now was not the time for fooling around, but they didn't know that.

"Come ooooooon..." He said, growing worried. The longer he was out here, the more likely he was going to get caught.

Stan and Rick kept walking and looking, and the former looked toward the tree and saw Bradley a second later. "Huh? HEY! DON'T YOU MOVE! Rick, I found him, he's at the big tree!" He shouted, with Rick turning to see Stan running towards said tree.

Bradley gasps a bit in surprise and fear, looking up again. "Come on, come on, let me up please! They're coming!" He said louder to them, growing annoyed but more so afraid and desperate now.

"Oh alright, when you put it that way." Yakko said, the three siblings helping him up into the tree. Stan stopped in surprise at seeing the three pairs of hands come out to help him zip right up into the leaves and branches. "What in the...?!" He said, a bit stunned at what he just saw. Rick however saw nothing due to the direction he was running towards the tree.

"Did you find that teleporting hole thing yet?" Bradley asked.

"Sure did, standard for any toon." Wakko said with a smile as he hands it to the boy.

"Alright, what do I do with it... Do I have to think where to go or something?" Bradley asked again. The three siblings nodded. Stan recovered from the shock and started running to the tree again.

"Okay, think, think... My house, living room, my house..." Bradley said repeatedly for a bit, heart pounding in his chest in a bit more fear the closer the other two bullies got. He opens his eyes and splats the hole on the bark of the tree. The three siblings and Bradley held hands and they jumped through the hole together, which then shrunk into nothing. When Stan reached the tree, he looked up into the branches. He saw no trace of Bradley and whoever else that was in there.

Rick was a bit far behind, catching up some seconds later. "What is it?..." He said, panting a bit. "You saw him?..." He looked up and saw the same nothing Stan saw. "Stan, there's nothing there..."

The bigger boy looked a little paranoid at this, looking between the tree and Rick and back again. "But I... I thought..." Stan shook a little bit and sat down against the tree, face in his hands. "D-darn it... I don't know what that was... I saw six hands bring him into the tree... Then he disappeared into nowhere..."

Rick sat down next to him, sighing a little. "Hey man, it's fine... Maybe you need to rest cause you're seeing things, or maybe we gotta tell this to that cat guy." Stan just shook his head.

"N-no, I don't need a rest, man. J-just stay here... I didn't go crazy, I swear." Stan said. Both of them continued to sit, Rick trying to relax his friend. Soon, the Warners and Bradley entered his home through the hole that popped out thanks to Bradley's thoughts, with Bradley sighing in relief, even before his mom woke up. He just flopped onto the couch. "Uuuugh, too close..." He groaned, feeling like he should nap too.

_10 PM_

"Alright, bedtime!" His mom had said with a little smile at Bradley and the three toon siblings, the _Animaniacs_ credits rolling and finishing up from the latest episode they watched. Bradley enjoyed it, Yakko talked about how some of their gags worked, Wakko got hungry again at the food that was shown during the episode and had to be called away from eating the TV a few times, and Dot laughed along with the rest of them.

"Wonder how the others are doing in Toontown..." Bradley said to himself as he got up to go brush his teeth, having already changed in his PJs. The Warner siblings soon joined him, bringing out their own brushes and toothpaste.

"Well, Slappy and Skippy should be fine, and Pinky and the Brain I bet are still doing their usual plans to take over the world." Yakko explained, his brushing extra sudsy.

"You mean this world or the toon world?" The boy inquired.

"You could answer that with a coin flip if ya want, wouldn't make a difference with them." Yakko answered while he flipped a quarter he got out of his pocket, and the other two sibs nodded in agreement. Bradley shrugged and went with it, brushing his teeth and humming a bit of a tune.

"What about the others? Like Buttons and Mindy, and Rita and Runt?" He asked as well in the middle of the teeth brushing.

"Rita and who?" Wakko said, with the older sibling rolling his eyes a bit.

"You know who they are." Yakko said to him, then looked back at Bradley. "They should be doing alright without us. Who knows, maybe they even miss us. Well, Plotz and Scratchy may not be anyway." He said with a laugh, with Bradley chuckling a bit too.

"True, yeah..." The boy said with a sigh. "You think they _secretly _miss you though?" Bradley added with a smirk.

"If they actually don't miss us, then I'm Reese Witherspoon's symbol of youth." Dot said as she rinsed her mouth out after her brushing was done. Yakko leaned in towards Bradley and whispered "She wishes" to him, making the boys snicker.

They soon finished what little they had left to do for the night and went to his bedroom, all three piling into Bradley's bed right away. "Heh, comfy?" He said with a smile as he shook his head at them.

"A little." The other three responded, with the boy hopping in with the rest of them after turning off the lights. "Hehe, feels like a sleepover." Bradley said to himself as he got cozy too. "One thing's been bugging me though..." The Warners looked at him at hearing that.

"Well, what was it then?" Yakko asked.

"When they said something about a big cat in a suit... What'd that mean?" The three siblings shrugged a little. Bradley thought about it a little more. "Could it be another toon here maybe? Sounds crazy enough." He said to himself. The description sounded pretty familiar, like one of his previous imaginary friends. That couldn't be though. In fact, his imaginary friends have been far too silent in his head lately. Bradley yawns a bit, he was getting tired and thinking about it now wouldn't help.

"Oh well, we'll worry about that later, good night." He added with a little smile, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep with the rest of them.

"Good night everybody!" Yakko suddenly shouted literally a second after that, making Bradley jolt a bit and his mom groan a bit in her own sleep up in her bedroom.

The boy looked at Yakko a little sternly. "Eh-heh-heh, couldn't resist." The older sibling said sheepishly, then fell asleep a bit later. Bradley just giggles softly to himself from that funny outburst, soon falling asleep as well.

* * *

_Author's note: Alright, finally got that done. Distractions, why do you keep popping up? XD_


	8. Toony Call-back

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on._

_Heh, getting close to 500 views, thanks guys. :)_

* * *

_Wednesday, 10 AM, in the real world, 4 days remaining._

Bradley had just woken up and stretched his arms a little bit, yawning as he got out of bed while the Warners still asleep. He softly smiles at them and gets his notebook and pencil, going to the living room and writing down something in his journal as he sat down on the couch.

_"Well, it's Hump Day as me and other people call it, the last one before school starts. I've been with these Warner kids for a few days now and had a close call with those two bullies in the park. I know that they want to get to me so they make me tell them about Toontown, but I actually want this dare to keep going on until the end, I really don't want to tell them about the Warners yet. I don't think they'd handle three toons like them. I didn't chicken out, I swear." _He softly giggles to himself at that and continued writing.

_"Besides, the deadline's still a ways away, I'll tell them by then, it's only fair because if I told them early, I may have to say goodbye to them, and I've kind of grown a bit attached to them. They're annoying just like in their show, but they're still funny and actually nice once you stay with them for a while. Still, what'd those bullies mean about a cat in a suit though? That's got me worried, maybe that's why they went after me like that? Maybe it's safe to go back to Toontown for now, right? It's a bit scary, to say the least, I don't wanna find that out." _Bradley sighs a little bit and closes the notebook.

"What're ya writing there?" Said a familiar and feminine voice right next to him. Bradley jumps a bit at that and looks behind him to see his sleepy mom having woken up.

"Oh, it's nothing... Just some notes about me and the Warner kids." Bradley said with a shy smile. The mom looked skeptical at that, going around and sitting next to him.

"It's not just nothing. You're worried about them, aren't you?" Mom said in a softer and more serious tone.

Bradley sighed a little bit and gently nodded. "Y-yeah... They're really zany, but that's not the problem... It's about the other people that could find out and get really scared or angry..." He said worriedly.

"Well, what do you think you should do then?" The mom asked him in a questioning tone now. Since he was looking out for the toons, it fell on him to think of what to do to keep them safe and happy, especially in a completely foreign world to them.

The boy thought a little bit about what to do. "I dunno, really. Should I... Take them back to Toontown then?" He said a bit nervously now, looking up at his room where the siblings were still sleeping.

"Well, what do you think's the best way to go about it?" The mom asked.

Bradley looked down a little bit and thought some more about what had happened yesterday since he brought Yakko, Wakko and Dot to the human world. Things were already starting to get dangerous, and it'd only keep getting more worrying the longer the Warners were in the real world, now that the two bullies know he's back, and that at least Stan knows he's not back alone. Add this suited cat to the mix and... He didn't want to think about it right now.

"I-I'll think it over, I don't wanna lose my new friends..." He said softly, shaking his head and looking a little stressed. His mom nodded and brought him into a comforting hug. Bradley's thoughts were getting a little mixed up, he wanted to make sure the toons had the time of their lives here, but would it be worth it to keep inadvertently putting them in danger of being discovered?

_11 AM, at the warehouse/factory_

"Then three pairs of hands came down and grabbed him into the tree, then the kid just disappeared into thin air!" Stan said to the suited cat that was waiting for him, this time without Rick who refused to go with him this time. The cat listened to his story with interest, his hand to his chin. "I'm not getting paranoid, right?" He said a bit shakily.

The cat simply shook his head. "No, you're not growing insane. That was simply toon logic at work. Not only that, it's proof that your friend didn't come through that tunnel alone."

Stan groaned a bit. "I said he's not my-!" He started to yell.

The toon raised his hand a bit to interrupt. "I know."

The human sighed a bit heavily. "So now what do we do, if that kid's got toons with him like you think he does?" Stan asked.

The cat thought a little bit about it, humming. "This could be useful to us, actually. Let me show you something." The suited cat walks over to several steel barrels and Stan followed him. "You're not to tell your friend Rick about this." He added.

"Yeah yeah, what is it?" Stan asked, almost not listening to the last part. The cat puts on a real-life, human-made glove to cover his toon hand and opened the barrel, revealing more sickly yellow-green "dip" inside.

"Yeesh..." He said and shivered a bit, getting him a bit grossed out. "More dip stuff? What about it?" Stan looked a bit curious but annoyed again.

"Well, I need your help to make more of it, because I've had to be careful to not get any on myself. That's why those barrels you see are all I've managed to make so far." The tall toon cat explained. "And because humans can't get affected by it in the way that we do, you'll be perfect in helping make it. Turpentine, acetone, and benzene are what it's made up of, mixed together to make the perfect toon toxin, and there's plenty of all three around here to take. And with my intuition and tricks, we can make this in record time."

Stan looked rather confused, he didn't know what any of those things are, but he assumed the cat would tell him about what had them later on. He shook his head to clear those thoughts out, focused once more on the toon he was talking to. "And why should I?" Stan asked curiously now.

The cat turned to face him. "Well, don't you want the chance to finally prove something right to your friend Bradley? To get rid of the proof that'll make you into this city's laughingstock?"

That got the boy thinking, that'd definitely put him on top and avoid being punished by his own dare, and would put Bradley in his place for sure. "But what would Rick think..."

"That's why you're not gonna tell him." The cat repeated to him. Stan groaned a bit and held his head in his hand, the rushing thoughts starting to give him a headache. That'd be going behind Rick's back, but if he didn't do this or it didn't work, he would have to suffer with Stan regardless.

"I..." He whispered, the cat listening and waiting for an answer. Stan sighs softly a minute later. "F-fine, fine, we'll make this dip... Well, whatever's needed to make it that you said anyway, that 'terpen' stuff and whatever else you mentioned." He said, still not understanding those big words. He felt less annoyed and sounding a bit more distressed.

The cat grins a little at that answer. "Good. It won't take long now." Stan just grumbles. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't want him or Rick to get punished, even if he'd be doing this behind his friend's back.

"We're going to get started tonight while your friend's in Toontown, it won't take long to make what we need." The cat said with a soft hum after that, tightening his bow-tie a little bit snugly. Stan softly sighed and frowned, he didn't wanna do this, but he had no choice if he was going to avoid punished by his own dare.

"He's not my friend..." He grumbled to himself softly.

"Meet me back here at eleven PM, and as stated, tell no one about this." The toon feline said with alight authority now. With that, the cat walked into a shadow, seemingly vanishing from the warehouse. The human turned around and walked away outside. He should tell Rick, but then he'd try to stop him no matter what Stan would say to justify it, and he couldn't let that happen.

_1 PM_

Meanwhile, Bradley and the Warner siblings were outside again, with the three safely in his backpack again, hopefully anyway. They walked down the pawed path and approached the tunnel leading back to the Toontown version of the Warner movie lot. "Well, that was actually not too bad for a trip, right?" Bradley asked them. The three toons nodded inside, but looked kind of sad now.

"I wanted to stay longer though..." Wakko said.

"Yeah, I could've finally learned how to drive." Yakko added.

"You really don't remember that go-kart incident, Yak?" Dot responded back.

"What, it was too slow for my tastes. Ralph and Scratchy maaaaaaay have disagreed with me making it faster though." Yakko said with a smirk.

"Why, cause you bounced them onto one of the water tower legs when you hit them during your Crazy 8 trick and they screamed at you to stop?" Dot responded.

"Hm... Nah, that wasn't it." The older sibling said. Bradley just giggled a bit to himself.

"But didn't I see Yakko drive well on that episode where you tried looking for that Director guy for his movie?" Bradley said.

Yakko just groaned in response. "Yeah, but that was so boring, and I just forgot it when it was done, like Wakko about school once lunch was mentioned."

"Lunch? About time!" Wakko said immediately after that, popping his head out to look around for food.

Bradley laughed a bit at that. "I know the feeling, and it ain't a pretty one. I just sleep on my desk when I'm done with the school stuff, and I still sorta pass."

"That doesn't sound very comfy." Dot said with a frown.

"Or roomy. Maybe you could've ordered the king-sized desk instead?" Yakko offered. Bradley smiled and rolled his eyes as went through the tunnel.

"The things you think of to pass the time when you don't have a show..." The human said to himself as he entered the Warner lot with the siblings, with the cat watching from a hidden spot in the bushes a bit away from the tunnel.

"Now we can go on with no interruptions..." The other toon said to himself, heading back towards the warehouse with a smirk.

_Back in Toontown's Warner Movie Lot_

Bradley sighs softly in relief once they had reached the Toontown version of the Warner lot. "Alright, we're finally back." He said with a smile, unzipping the backpack fully now, letting them jump out and bounce for a while, repeating the word "boingy" with each bounce as well.

"BRADLEY!" Said the loud voice of Plotz immediately after. Upon hearing that, the Warners stopped bouncing and froze in midair.

"Uh-oh..." The three siblings said in unison as they drifted back down like balloons.

"Where have you and those Warners been?! Granted the peace and quiet was very nice, but regardless, where have you gone to all this time?" He said a bit gruffly and angrily with his arms crossed. The boy rubs the back of his head nervously, trying to think of an explanation.

"W-well, I sorta... Took the Warners on a trip to the... Well..." He said a bit nervously, heart now pounding in his chest hard. That or Wakko had a big marching band drum and was beating on it, making it sound like a heartbeat. Bradley turned around to face him, looking at the middle sibling a bit sternly. The drum wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Heh, sorry, it fit the moment." Wakko admitted as he put the drum away behind him in his hammer space. Bradley looked back at the chairman.

"I sorta took them... Back to my world for a trip? I-I just wanted to show them what it was like is all..." The human said nervously.

Plotz's eyes widened at hearing that explanation. "You to- You WHAT?!" He sputtered out. "You took the Warners to the human world?!"

"J-just for a little trip, I wanted to show them what it was like! And they really liked it! Right you guys?" Bradley explained. He turned around to them, the three siblings nodding.

"Well of course they liked it, they wanted to cause more chaos in a place that hasn't been touched by them yet!" Plotz shouted, then grumbled a little bit more to hold back any more screaming.

"Yeah, we even got pictures! They're a bit wobbly though, the kid wouldn't sit still." Yakko said as he got those pictures out, with Bradley frowning a bit at that.

"Come on, was I moving that much on our tour?" He said, with the three siblings shrugging.

The chairman just sighed and rubbed his temples, this wasn't helping at all. "Ugh... Come with me to my conference room, boy. We have some talking to do." He then left for the admin building, the kid softly sighing.

"Hope this goes well..." Bradley said to himself, looking sadly at the Warners who looked rather sad as well.

_Back in the conference room_

"So what in this world possessed you to bring the three most chaotic and zany toons in existence to your human world?" Plotz asked as he sat down in the big chair at the end of the long table in his conference room. Bradley sat on the other side, softly sighing again as he tried finding the right words to say.

"I... I just wanted them to know about the human world is all... And I missed my mom and my world too... I got homesick, so I thought to do that whole 'two birds one stone' thing and bring them there for a trip, and they liked it..." Bradley said in a bit of a sad tone as he explained. Plotz wouldn't hear any of it.

"I don't care, it's no excuse to just bring toons back to your world! No toon is allowed into the real world anymore after that Roger Rabbit incident!" Plotz said with a scowl now. Bradley jumped a bit at the rise in voice.

"What incident? You mean that stuff wasn't just a movie?" He said curiously.

"No, it wasn't any sort of movie, that actually did happen." The chairman said a bit calmer now as got up and walked over to look out the window. "Ever since that judge melted away by his own dip, we knew how lethal that would be to any toon if any other human got a hold of it or could make it. To avoid any sort of risk to us, we called every toon back into Toontown after everything was cleaned and cleared up, nobody ever saw a toon in that human world again by the time the 90s came by." Plotz said while pacing a bit from one end of the large window to the other.

"And to make sure any toon-related catastrophe doesn't happen again to us, the town or to the humans, none of the toons were allowed back into the real world. No human had entered here either, until your curiosity and belief in us drove you to come in. You just had to exploit that blasted loophole..." He continued, mumbling the last part to himself. Bradley looked down a bit, now frowning more. He had still wondered why that tunnel portal let him in since that day. Maybe it really was his massive belief that the toons and Toontown itself still existed, despite so many years after lots of others, practically everyone, forgot about it.

"You better hope that no human saw them, there would be a huge, big commotion for both those humans and our toons. Actually, 'commotion' would even be a huge understatement, there'd be utter chaos between us and the humans, and both worlds would deteriorate in the process." Plotz said, now more worried than anything as he wiped his forehead. The boy tilted his head a little at that, but decided to keep quiet about telling his mother about them, and the potential spotting by the bullies back at the park. He didn't want to get into any more trouble like this.

"You're not allowed to bring those kids to the real world with you anymore. There are way too many risks, plus there's someone out there that you need to avoid more so, rather than other humans." Bradley groaned a bit at hearing that, but then was curious to what he meant by this "someone".

Bradley was about to yell back at Plotz for that decision, but instead grew more curious at those last words he spoke. "Avoid who?" Bradley asked, remembering a bit about what Rick and Stan talked about in the playground about a cat in a suit. He wondered if it was the same person.

Plotz sighed a bit heavily, feeling forced to explain it. "There's a toon who'd been sent to the human world for the rest of his timeless life when we found plans that he made, exactly like how the judge tried to wipe out Toontown, but this time to recreate it in his own image. He played a villain in his own cartoons, but we didn't know he was a real one here too. So when we found those plans in his house, we had no choice but to get him out of here and bar him from ever entering this place again. Thankfully he hasn't heard of those Warner kids yet since we and our show were made after this had taken place, but those brats haven't heard of him either because we've absolutely refused to tell them about him and the human world in general. They didn't need to know about the human dangers or about him, until you decided to get the bright idea to bring them to your world with you!" Plotz said a bit louder and sternly, growing more aggravated the more he thought about it.

Bradley hung his head a little bit, softly sighing. "Then how do you know about him then?" He asked as he looked back up at the chairman.

"Because word spread around, and it was still a big topic that was being talked about by the time we were made, and I don't want to talk about it anymore. Go and tell the Warners they're not allowed in your world anymore, because if word gets out, then everyone here'll be in an uproar and everyone here will wanna go too, thinking the rules wouldn't apply to them either. It'd be honestly chaotic and bad for my business."

"But they were actually like-" Bradley started, but the chairman interrupted.

"Not another word, I said! Now out!" Plotz shouted, considering the conversation to be over.

The boy just nodded and hopped out of his seat, his mind racing now, and feeling more nervous as he left the room. He didn't know about any of this before, and he didn't wanna be the cause of two worlds clashing and devolving into chaos like that.

_2 PM_

He leaves the building and finds that the Warners were gone. Taking a guess they they were in their water tower home, he climbs up the tower ladder and opens the door, but the inside was empty. He stepped inside and looked around, calling their names. As he looked, the three siblings were right behind him, moving like he was to stay out of sight like it was another game. Bradley softly sighs at not seeing them. "How am I gonna tell them they're not allowed back in my world if they're not here..."

"WHAT?!" The three Warners screamed in unison in surprise right behind him, making Bradley yelp a bit in surprise, jumping forward and falling on his front.

"Owww..." He groaned out a bit as he got back up. "Whew, good you're-" He started before he was interrupted.

"What do ya mean we're not allowed back?" Yakko asked, a bit surprised and upset.

"Well..." Bradley started. "Plotz called me there and said all this explanation crud, saying that toons shouldn't be allowed in my world for some reasons... Probably cause of something involving a judge..." He said a bit softer than usual, trying to get over this nervousness and building sadness of having to tell them, making the remembering difficult.

"That's no fair though!" Dot yelled, also upset. "I wanted to go to my first human audition! I would've blown everyone away with my poetry and cute faces!" Among other things.

"Which ones, exactly?" Yakko asked her.

"All of them! I even got my resume and pictures to prove it!" Dot responded, getting out an encyclopedia's worth of papers and pictures from a hammer space in Bradley's backpack to show the others.

"I don't really think humans have good enough attention spans for stuff like that, sis. If anything, you'd be overqualified." The older sibling said, to the younger sister's chagrin as she huffed.

Bradley gently sighed as they talked. "Look, I'm sorry, but those are the rules, Plotz said so." He said, the siblings now focused on him.

"Awww, Plotzy cares about us." Wakko said with a brief smile now. ("No I don't!" Shouted the voice of Plotz in the distance, which no one paid any mind to.)

"But what do we do now? I wanna keep showing you around my world and town, but I don't really wanna make that guy any more mad..." Bradley sighed again and sat down on his bed, groaning and holding his head in his hand. What could he do? He decided to take this day off to sleep on it by bedtime and try to feel better about this. Besides, nothing truly eventful happened anyway for the rest of the day other than games and pranks to try and take his mind off of this, involving candy, anvils and an elephant. Don't ask.

_11 PM, in the real world_

Stan had went to the warehouse/factory a bit earlier than scheduled, waiting on the suited cat toon and looking around the place. He hadn't told Rick anything as promised, and that hurt him a bit inside, but if he wanted this whole thing to go back to normal, he'd have to cooperate.

The cat entered the warehouse a minute later, smirking softly. "Hmph. You were right, Mister Stan." He said first, making the human boy jump a bit where he was, looking around to see the sly figure of the anthro feline.

"Hey, man... Right about what?" Stan asked.

"When you said you saw others grab your... Acquaintance, into that tree and disappear." The cat started, remembering from before that Bradley wasn't Stan's friend. "You were right, he brought toons with him to the other side, I saw them go back through the tunnel. That means we have to speed up production." The cat said with a calm yet slightly urgent tone.

"Why, you got leverage or something?" Stan asked, hiding his excitement when he was told he was right and he wasn't crazy. The cat could sense it though, making him grin a little more.

"Yes, I believe we can use them to our advantage. Once we're ready, we can draw them back out into the real world so we can start the plan." The cat walked over to the barrels of dip, quietly chuckling. "You didn't tell your friend yet, did you?" He asked. Stan shook his head after a little, meaning he didn't tell Rick.

"Good." The cat said. "Now come on, we got work to do tonight. I pray you can stay up enough for this." He said as he led Stan to a machine, the cat turning it on and making it start to chug to life or at least attempt to, steam hissing out some spots of it.

"What's this big thing?" The boy asked.

"This is something remade, out of an old dip machine and vehicle decades ago, but was destroyed right at the Toontown border over there." He said as he pointed to what looked like a normal brick wall, but looked newer than everything else in the building. "I've been restoring it and adding different parts to it to get it up and running again better than before. It hasn't exactly aged well over the years, however. But thanks to your help, we can finish it since you can't be hurt by the dip it makes." The cat said with a soft hum.

"Finish this piece of work?... Looks like a cement mixer mangled with a street sweeper if you ask me." Stan said with an annoyed but curious voice, arms crossed as he looked over the machine. He clearly didn't know what this was before or what the cat was talking about.

"Glamour doesn't exactly get things done, my friend. Practicality is key, and we're going to give it back to this creation. Once that's done, we going to lure our friends out and have them come to us. To use as leverage to get what we want, as you said." The suited cat explained. Stan just listened, his annoyed look replaced with that of interest.

"So, what do we want..." He managed to ask, a bit softer than normal.

The cat smirked a little again. "All in due time, but we both know what you want." He said. Stan nodded a bit, he did know, but now he was growing more confused and worried, with this toon's actually intimidating air around him. Was this really how he wanted to do this? Time would only tell, so he bucked up and got to work before he made this cat mad.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I don't like distractions and swaying motivation. XD Thanks for reading, next chapter should be coming soon. :)_


	9. Insane-y Tour, Party of Four!

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on._

_600 views already? Thanks for that and the constructive criticism and praise. :)_

* * *

_Thursday, 1 PM, Toontown, 3 days remaining._

Bradley was softly humming to himself, taking a little walk around the lot, wondering what to do today. He looked back at the portal leading to the human world and gently sighed. He could go through it by himself still, but he couldn't bring the Warners with him... His mind was still a bit crowded with other things, but he shook his head, starting to walk away.

"You miss it already, huh?" Said a familiar voice on his back. He looks behind him and saw no one, but then he felt a light knock on his head. He looked up and saw Yakko sitting on his head, his legs criss-crossed and looking completely balanced on him.

"Oh, hey." Bradley said, softly chuckling and nodding. "Yeah, I do... I'm really sorry I can't bring ya there anymore..." He said a bit sadly. "I didn't know about that toon callback stuff, I was just really excited to show you, and you liked the place and... Well, I guess I got careless." He shrugged a little bit. He felt like the Warners deserved an apology at least.

"Heeeey, don't beat yourself up about it, kid. So what if you screwed up and now we can never go back to probably one of the best places we've ever been to with the only person that treated us like people and not just annoyances?" Yakko said, with Bradley frowning.

"Not really helping, Yak..." The human responded with a sigh. The older sibling just patted his shoulder, hopping off of his head and landing beside him. "I get your point, but... Gah, it's fine, I'll find a way to take you back there. Hopefully now Mom won't go crazy with worry this time. I left her a note and everything." Bradley said with a little smile.

"Aww, there ya go, that's the spirit!" Yakko said a bit more encouragingly, slapping the boy's back a bit hard now which made him let out an "oof" and step forward from the force of it.

"Heh, yeah, I still remember that moral that wheel gave me." The boy softly said, looking at the older Warner sibling to the tunnel and back again. "I kinda wanna spend some more time here anyway, try to learn a bit about this place, what happens often around here, things like that." He said while hiding his bit of sadness, maybe learning more about Toontown would help cheer him up.

"Well then, we're not gonna get anything done standing in Nowheresville here." Yakko said, pointing at the sign beside him, saying "Nowheresville, population: 2".

Bradley smiled a little bit. "True, yeah. I guess it's your turn to give the tour now?" He said with a light smile.

The older sibling nodded happily, getting excited. "Yepperoni!"

"Well let's tell the others then, I'm sure they'd like the idea!" Bradley said with a brighter smile.

"Oh, no need." Yakko said, standing aside to show Wakko and Dot, waving with a simultaneous "hello!". They must just appeared or had been there all along. Bradley waved and said hello back at them.

"Alright, enough hippoing around, let's get this tour started for our friend here!" Yakko said with a bit of excited urgency. Bradley tilted his head a bit as Wakko got out his gaggy bag and searched through it, humming a little tune as he threw away various things that weren't needed.

"Hippoing? Isn't it called 'horsing' around?" Bradley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We would've, but the horse went on break and we got tired of waiting." Dot said. Bradley shrugged a bit in understanding.

Wakko then finally found the thing they needed and tried pulling it out of the bag. Unfortunately he couldn't, as it was too big. "Umm, guys? I think this thing's stuck..." He said, continuing to pull to no avail as he grunted with effort. The other two went over to help.

"Just one second there, kid." Yakko said to the boy as he and Dot helped pull the thing out of the bag, finally succeeding a few seconds later as they pulled out a big UFO from it.

Bradley grew wide-eyed at seeing it in excitement and surprise. "Woooooow...! That bag can fit a flying saucer in it too?" He said in a bit of awe.

"Yeah, it holds plenty of them." Wakko said, pulling out a dish from the bag.

"That's a plate though." Bradley said with crossed arms.

"Aren't they supposed to be the same thing, though?" The middle sibling said, then shrugs and tosses it away upside down, the plate ending up flying into the sky anyway like it was a UFO itself after all. Maybe that was to prove a point.

"Okay...? Now can we start this?" Bradley asked, his eagerness returning.

"No need to tell us twice! Maybe 49 times, but never twice!" Yakko exclaimed as all three hopped into the UFO, with the boy following behind them and getting in a seat, the inside a LOT bigger than the outside much like Warners' water tower. As he got comfy, the three siblings came out of a curtain, with Dot dressed in a flight attendant outfit and Yakko and Wakko in pilot's outfits.

"Hello everyone and thanks to everyone for taking the time to come on this little tour of ours." The older sibling started talking to the group of one. "Make sure the seat belts are on and every item and doohickey of yours is secured cause we could get a bit bumpy today. Totally not because this is my first day as a pilot." He added in and said the last part quietly to Wakko.

Bradley just softly chuckles at barely hearing that, though a bit nervous now. They didn't seem to notice his change in expression though. "Knowing that, be mindful of the barf bag we gave ya to your left." Yakko added, which the boy looked at hooked on the wall.

"Eep... Alright, heh. Hope I don't have to need it..." He said a bit nervously. He looked around the UFO a little bit while everything was getting set up. "Feels kinda roomy in here too. Did you get this from Marvin the Martian or something?" He asked.

"Ehhhhhhh... Well, you could say we maybe borrowed it. He's got 12 of them though, he won't mind." Yakko said with a nervous smile before darting into the pilot's seat without another word. "Any more questions, no, well let's fly then!" With that fast-talking giving no time to ask a question, Yakko pushed the ignition button and the UFO started to lift up off the ground. It took off fast, making Bradley hold onto his seat and scream a bit. "Whoooooooooa!" They were soon in the skies and the UFO stopped rising just as fast as it started. Thank goodness for the seat belts.

"Everything alright back there, kid?" Yakko called out behind him to Bradley, who looked a bit disoriented from the sudden stop.

"Yeah, everything's peachy..." He said in a dizzy tone as he shook his head a little to recover as the tour got started. Without warning, they went back down and showed some of the movie studios inside, the siblings not bothering to explain how a 4-person UFO can fit in the entrance of each studio, it just can. The tour continued and the Warner brothers and sister went and pointed out some of what was going on, joking about how some of it was boring, how better it would be if these filmings had a raining anvil scene in them, etc.

They went into different studio soundstages each in the process of filming a different genre of movie, like western, sci-fi, even a documentary where the siblings deliberately flew the UFO back and forth into the camera shots, while the host looked back each time a little too late. They even made their UFO do a few show-off tricks, flying upside down and doing a few rolls, capturing a cow, rolling on its side on the ground once or twice, even skywriting the classic "Eat at Joe's" phrase before the Warners laughed and dropped the cow on the host and leaving, with the host shouting at them while pinned under the cow. Bradley however, looked a bit sick from the rolling and tricks, and dizzy too in his seat.

"Alright Wakko, enough rolling around, you're making our guest sick." Yakko said sternly, not looking dizzy at all actually. Apparently the middle sibling took control while Yakko wasn't looking, and just went along for the fun. "I'll take these controls back, thank you! You'll get your own on your birthday if you're good." Yakko added as he sat back down in the pilot's seat, deciding to speed off towards Toontown itself. Hovering above the streets, Bradley looked out and saw lots of various toon characters from different studios and even different time periods walking around, talking, sharing gags and pranking each other in good fun, even some of the buildings and shops were funny or parodying of other real world names as their UFO hovered around above them. Bradley looked rather astounded at the variation of characters Toontown really had, much more than he thought before. There were toons of all different styles and species and companies, encompassing the classics and then some!

Some of the differently-styled toons waved up at them when they seeing the Warners. Some of them looked happy, yet others were obviously annoyed as the siblings made weird faces at them. "You got lots of fans here too, huh?" The human asked.

"Yup!" Yakko said happily. "We're like the pure definition of a toon! Here, look it up!" He added as he tossed a dictionary right on the boy's lap a bit harshly, flipping the pages until they got to the right word: "_Toon, noun, looks like these:_", then showed the Warners' faces, looking innocent while smiling with their big background as a ruined part of the town.

"How'd that part get wrecked though?" Bradley asked.

"Two words: Bumper cars." Dot answered. The human boy and thought about that for a second, then shrugged again. He didn't wanna know about everything the Warners did, they'd be here for a long while. So he just accepted it as the tour went on.

"Now who wants to go to the space studio?" Yakko asked. The other two raised their hands and Bradley sorta did too, and that was all Yakko needed to punch the gas. "Then hold on to your britches!" The UFO sped back up, making the boy eep in surprise and cover his eyes. After a few seconds, once everything stopped moving so fast, he uncovered his eyes and looked out the window, seeing nothing but stars, and not the ones you see when you're confused or dizzy.

"I didn't see, are we in the space studio?" He said finally.

"Weeeeeeeeell, you're sorta right." Dot said, pointing at the window, with all three siblings back in their normal clothes. Bradley looked a bit more and saw almost nothing else but stars, and he immediately grew more rattled.

"Wait, are we really in space?!" The boy said nervously, the three siblings not noticing and smiling brightly, nodding.

"Yup, surprise! Way better than the boring set, real space is more exciting!" Wakko said happily. He must've taken control of the saucer again and did this as a surprise. He hopped up and down and making the ship shake as a result with Bradley clinging to his seat, the human pretty much scared now.

"O-okay, didn't expect this, now it's scary..." He said softly to himself, nervous since he didn't expect to actually be in space like this.

"Can't be as scary as my pet. Did I forget to show you? Silly me." Dot said with an "innocent" giggle as she brought out a little white box, the two brothers standing back and taking cover.

"Why're they moving away?" Bradley said worriedly, with no response as Dot opened the box and her frightening pet popped out in its one of many scary forms, an alien with a multitude of eye stalks. Screams were heard from inside, the UFO shaking around more so for a few seconds before the little sister put the top back on the box.

"See? And that's when he's happy." Dot said with an innocent smile, with Bradley looking dazed now and growing more worried.

"C-can we go back down please?" He said shyly.

"But we haven't gotten to the best part!" Yakko said, with Wakko pushing a button on the cockpit dashboard and Dot undoing his seat belt.

"W-what're you-?" Bradley managed to say before he started floating around out of his seat with the others. "W-whoa, okay, this got weird... not that it wasn't weird before..." He said to himself as the other three floated as well. Bradley started to relax a little more as he air-swam around and got used to it, his heartbeat finally calming down too. Wakko was busy doing the backstroke around the boy and Yakko was walking around upside down in mid-air. Bradley then laughs a little bit and finally smiled again. "Alright now, this actually is kinda cool!" He said finally, spinning a little in the air now like an ice-skater would.

"Didn't I tell ya?" Yakko said as he passed by him, moonwalking on the ceiling of the UFO now. Bradley started laughing a bit more out of enjoyment as he floated and flipped and spun in the zero-g environment with the siblings. After a while of tricks and jokes, Bradley floated back to his seat.

"Alright, I think that's enough now, can we go back to Earth?" He asked.

"Ooh, I know the button to do that!" Wakko suddenly said, darting to the cockpit with his tongue out and smiling all goofy-like, slamming a big, blinking blue button on the dashboard. Suddenly alarms rang out and Bradley got scared again, struggling to get back in his seat and put his seatbelt back on before the UFO started to stop dead in its tracks and dart all the way back to Earth. He managed to get to it before that happened, and clung to his seat for dear life.

All three siblings' faces were stretched out from the great speed they were traveling, almost like hyperspeed, and Bradley held onto his seat as best he could. The vehicle came to a literal screeching halt at the base of the water tower in the Warner Lot, the human shaking a little after the sudden stop. The three toons looked a bit stretched out, or rather _very_ stretched out as they let go of whatever they were holding on, but then sat back up and dusted themselves off all reformed and normal-looking, as close to normal-looking as they could manage anyway as their bodies snapped back into place.

"Well my siblings, another successful tour! No need to tip us kid." Yakko said as Bradley finally unfroze himself and undid his seatbelt and ran outside. He just laid on the ground, panting a little bit from coming down from that excitement and feeling dazed. The three Warners followed him out shortly, with Wakko getting his gag bag out and stuffing the UFO back in, having a tough time doing that. He ended up getting out his big mallet and slammed it in with a couple of smashes. "Marvin ain't gonna be happy with that." Yakko said and tsked a bit in disappointment, shaking his head after seeing their "borrowed" UFO get beaten and bashed back in the bag.

"Well, that's definitely the most unique tour I've ever been on... Beats the boring ones on the bus at least..." Bradley said tiredly, getting back up and laughing a bit, stretching a little. "Whew... Can we go home now? I don't think I have the right to be awake right now..." He said, clearly needing a rest as he headed to the tower, climbing up and entering it by himself, but then he saw the Warners inside already, dressed as police officers, with Yakko rushing to cuff him.

"Gah! Okay, what's this now?" Bradley asked.

"Silence, criminal!" Yakko said in a fake officer's voice, pretending to struggle with him. "You have the right to go to sleep, any dreams you have can and will be used to enjoy!" He said as he was placed kinda forcefully into bed. Bradley just rolls his eyes and chuckles as he was uncuffed.

"Alright, sure, thanks." He smiles a bit and understands, tucking himself in. The siblings nodded in understanding as Bradley wiggled a little to get comfy. "See ya in a while!" Bradley said before napping, deciding to call it a day until dinner and bedtime while he rests up and recovers, with nothing for the rest of the day going to top what he just went through.

_9 PM, in the real world_

Rick softly sighed and had snuck out of his home to try and look for Stan, he hadn't seen him for a long while now, he wasn't in the park or anywhere. Thinking that him seeing the three arms taking Bradley up in the tree and disappearing was bothering him, he decided to go to the park one more time before going to the warehouse, which he ended up doing anyway. He was looking around the city, then ended up bumping into Stan.

"Hey, Stan! Jeez, it's been a bit, I was looking for you all of yesterday, where'd you go?" Rick asked.

"Oh, um... I was kinda on my way home, yeah." He said a bit nervously, remembering that the cat didn't want him to tell his friend about their plan.

"Well let me take you home then and maybe talk a bit." Rick offered.

Stan shook his head and refused. "N-no, I'm okay, I'll walk by myself." He responded almost right away.

"Wait, why though? We always walk together, what's special about this time?" Rick said a bit worriedly.

"Well, it's something really important, a surprise. So can you please go back home?" Stan said a bit hurriedly. The smaller boy grew a bit suspicious, nodding a bit and walking for a little while, enough for Stan to start walking away.

"Load of crud, Stan never acts nervous when I'm around." Rick said to himself, following the bigger kid. He stayed out of sight until they reached their destination, which was the warehouse/factory again. Rick grew a bit curious and entered inside a little later, slowly hiding behind a big crate while Stan and the toon cat met again.

"We're making a lot of progress with this machine, my friend." The cat said calmly, holding a little smile to Stan. The machine did seem to be getting more cleaned up and complete quickly, especially with the cat's speed of what a toon can do. Stan softly sighs and nods. "What's the matter, boy?" The cat said at seeing his sad expression.

"I-I kinda saw my friend Rick on my way here... I tried to throw him off my trail cause I didn't wanna tell him about this..." Stan explained. The cat nodded a little, leaning on his cane.

"Mm-hmm, yes? And what happened after?" The toon cat said.

"Well... I dunno, something just doesn't feel right with me, I feel sick for trying not to tell him. I know it's to keep him safe as well as me, but it just feels dirty... I mean, trust me, I know dirty, but not to my friend." Stan explained with a frown.

The cat gently hummed and knelt down to the boy. "I know what that feels like, to have a sign of weakness when a friend is in danger or you have to keep a secret from them. You feel weak, but you mean well for them. You feel sick, but it's for their own good for them not to know. You know your own dare will bite you in the bum if you don't do this, and your friend will be caught on the crossfire as well, and get as much punishment as you will." The cat said calmly to him, and Stan just shook his head.

"I just feel really stupid not telling him..." He muttered a bit, looking away.

"Do you though?" The toon said. "It shouldn't matter if you're protecting him."

Stan looked back up and just sighed. "Y-yeah, sure..."

The cat stood back up with a soft smile. "Trust me, you want what's best for him, I respect that. But if he knew about this, he'd likely stop you and both of you would be losing your chances to save yourselves." The suited anthro feline said a bit more warmly.

Rick meanwhile, was shaking a little the more he heard. He looked around the corner a little to finally see them, staying silent. Stan softly nods. "O-okay, sure... I'll keep this a secret from him, but I better be able to tell him when we're done." The big kid said a bit more like his usual annoyed tone.

"Hm. We'll see." The cat said, walking to the dip machine, which had already started working in making more dip, with some more barrels full of the sickly stuff nearby it. Rick looked on in a bit of worry, he still didn't know what that stuff really was, but all of this looked way too eerie and suspicious to the smaller boy. The machinery, the secrecy, it was all adding up to too much, but piecing it together that it may have something to do with the possible toons Stan saw in the park, and especially may have something to do with Bradley too.

It was too much, Rick sneaked back out and fled from the warehouse and back home, and neither Stan or the cat knew he was there. He couldn't believe his friend was hiding all of this from him, and he felt rather upset at him for going behind his back. He'd keep this as his own secret though, no need to worry Stan about this if he's just gonna be with the cat all the time.

* * *

_Author's note: Ohh boy, not just humor but a little more conflict too. What's gonna happen between them now? Find out later as their days get closer to the end. :)_

_The UFO idea was thanks to a roleplaying idea between me and "laughterinouroldhearts" from Tumblr, with me putting in stuff of my own in here. X3 Unfortunately, that tumblr got deleted due to the other mun's lack of interest in it, and had to dro__p it. :(_


	10. Pizza Party, Hold the Dino

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action later on.  
_

* * *

_Friday, 12 PM, the real world, 2 days left._

Rick softly sighed as he was in the park, having called Stan here to talk to him about something. He couldn't get the thought of seeing Stan with that cat out of his head, looking a bit tired because of it. He didn't want to reveal what he saw though to him though, he didn't want his friend to get mad at him. Soon Stan entered the park and saw his friend, sitting down next to him. "Heya Ricky. What'd you wanna talk to me about? And make it quick, I got somewhere to be this weekend, it's the last one before school starts after all." He said in a bit of a rush, which only got Rick a bit upset already, but kept his cool.

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. Where have you been going lately?" Rick asked.

Stan looked at him a bit weirdly. "What do you mean, dude?" The bigger bully said, slightly nervous-sounding.

"We haven't been talking for a little while now, is everything alright with you?" Rick asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why?" Stan said a bit fast with a shrug.

Rick sighed a little. "I'm just kinda really worried for ya, like, we haven't talked about or done anything outside of that stuff with the cat. That and you don't look like you haven't slept at all..." He said worriedly.

Stan shook his head. "Come on, man. What makes you think I've been hanging out with that cat guy more than you? I'm fine, honest." Rick said as he just looked at Stan weirdly.

"Oh." Stan mumbled out a bit after thinking that over. He sighs a little. "Look, I just can't tell you, it's for your own safety, alright?" He said, starting to get up.

Rick kept him down with a hand to his shoulder. "What safety? I can't be safe if you're being this mysterious and stuff." He said slightly louder to him, the concern building in his voice.

Stan looked down at his friend, brushing his shoulder off and making Rick let go of him. "I just can't okay? I promise I'll tell you, but not now." He said nervously again. Stan had never acted like this before, especially since the incident in the park a couple of days ago.

Rick just shook his head. "Do you not trust me or something?"

Stan checked his watch and got up immediately, dodging the question. "Look, we'll talk later on, okay?" He said and left without even a goodbye, with Rick sitting down alone.

"That darn cat... Something's really weird here, he's with that thing more than me... That machine, the green goop it was making, all this toon stuff, trying to keep me 'safe' from something..." He sighs and gets up as well, seeing Stan run out the park and to wherever he had to go to. Rick shook his head and thought about going to the tunnel to Toontown again, or at least the Toontown version of the Warner lot anyway, to see if Bradley really was there. He shook his head though, deciding that finding out what Stan was up to was more important. "It's getting too suspicious, I need to see what's really up with him... He hasn't slept at all and he's a nervous mess, I've never seen him act like that ever..."

If things didn't clear up between them and if Bradley didn't turn up soon, he'd have to do fix this himself, no matter what Stan wanted to do with his own time. Besides, they had two days until the dare was over, and depending on what happens, they'd either be safe or be a victim of their own punishment, or worse.

_2 PM, Toontown_

"So he's really that obsessed with our show?" Yakko said as the three Warners and Bradley were walking around the spacious Warner film lot.

"Yeah definitely, he got the voices and and some of the crew to be in the interview with him and everything." Bradley explained with a light smile.

Dot looked rather confused. "How can you interview a voice though? Doesn't seem like they're interesting enough to interview with anything." She said.

"He interviewed the people behind your voices, Dot." Bradley explained.

The younger sister brightened up at that. "Oh, well that's completely different then. Did they say the person behind my voice was the best?" She said with a smile now.

"Still not gonna give the voice itself some credit, huh?" Bradley added. Dot shook her head and responded with a "nope", holding her innocent smile.

"Hey, as long as he doesn't have an entire room decorated as a shrine dedicated to us, we're fine with it." Yakko chimed in.

"Why, you afraid of people making your own cult of 'Warner-ism' or something?" Bradley asked.

The older sibling looked fake-shocked and gasped. "Now what made you think that?" He then leaned down to Wakko and Dot, in a hushed voice now. "Cancel the plans sibs, he's onto us."

Bradley just shook his head a bit and chuckled. "I wouldn't tell a soul, I swear." He said.

"I'm sure you'd tell **people** though." Yakko said a bit sternly now, but that was basically part of the joke.

"That's what I meant, Yak." Bradley said in response, a little jokingly taken-aback at that himself. "Feels like we've been talking in circles though..."

By now, it was proven that they've been walking in a large circle around the empty part of the lot, even showing a little bit of a trench under their feet to show how long they were talking as a visual gag. Some of their topics they talked about before were mainly about space, Bradley's human world some more, and recently the big fan who made their tribute videos.

"You three bored or something?" Bradley asked after that.

"Yeah!" The three siblings said in unison.

"Well, anywhere you wanna go then?" The human asked with a light smile.

"I wanna go to Charles A. Cheddars!" Wakko said happily.

"Weren't we banned from that place years ago for something?" Dot said curiously.

"Well, their pizza shouldn't have been good enough for Wakko to eat it all." Yakko responded.

Wakko just kept bouncing up and down, even making his head detach at the last couple of jumps, making it float until the last hop when it reattached. "I wanna go, I wanna go!" He said excitedly some more during his jumping.

Bradley just watched and chuckled, deciding to humor them by nodding in agreement. "Well, I wouldn't mind going there. Sounds like another place in my own world, Chuck E. Cheese or something." The human said.

Yakko crossed his arms a little. "I can see where the inspiration came from." The older sib said with a frown, but that quickly disappeared at seeing Wakko's happiness right now.

"Well let's go then, maybe they forgot that you were kicked out by now." Bradley assured them. The three Warners, especially Wakko, decided to give that a shot.

Wakko hopped on Bradley's shoulders in happiness, "Onward to Charles, mush!" The middle sibling shouted and pointed, the boy he hopped onto just snickering to himself.

"Yes, to Charles A. Something-Or-Other!" Bradley said proudly and jokingly in response, pointing too.

"No one else called him that, d'you know him personally?" Wakko asked. Bradley just rolled his eyes and smiled as he followed them out of the lot and down the path to where this place was. He'd been to the real variation of this place a bit when he was even younger, he wondered if it'd be the same sort of place. But hey, this is Toontown, so any notion of that was taken with a grain of salt.

_2:15 PM_

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination thanks to Wakko's leading. Bradley walked into the C.A.C. place, looking around this new establishment curiously. It seemed to be a really busy day, with plenty of toony kids and parents around inside, along with an a tube playground, lots of pizza and lots of games.

"Heh, kinda busy here, huh? It's a Friday, so of course it'd be busy, heh." He said to himself, answering his own question. Wakko was already gone from the boy's shoulders, bouncing from wall to ceiling to wall again in excitement again. The kids that it and laughed at that funny action.

"I'd keep an eye on him if I were you. You're our caretaker here, remember?" Yakko reminded him.

Bradley lightly chuckles at that, nodding. "Yeah, I know, you're right... Gotta make sure he doesn't wreck anything for some of that pizza." The human kid said to himself.

"Oh he'll do more than that, kid. If you let him, anyway." Dot said, making that sound like a warning.

Wakko was already heading to a long ordering desk in the front. He was a bit small to look over it, but he hopped up and down on his tail to try and reach. "Hey! Can! I! Get! Some! Pizza!" Wakko said each time he hopped, doing various tricks like being upside-down, headless, spinning, etc.

Bradley sighed a bit at noticing what Wakko was doing. "Come on, gotta make sure he doesn't do anything too annoying." He said to the other two Warners with a little chuckle at the silliness already beginning, heading to the bouncing middle brother.

"Yeah, because that's always worked for everyone in 99 episodes." Dot said a little smugly and sarcastically.

The only person behind the counter right now groaned and headed over to Wakko, who kept on bouncing until he was answered. The staff was a human-looking guy who looked like he didn't have his coffee yet, with blonde hair and looked to be in his late 20s. "What, what?!" He complained in a loud tone.

Then Bradley noticed a "banned for life" plaque behind the guy, which the man didn't notice yet. It had a picture of the three Warners on it doing some of their silly faces, including Wakko's infamous "gookie" face. Bradley "pssts" to Yakko and points it out to him silently. "Ohhh, I gotchya." The older brother said with a smirk as he ducked and slunk out of view. Bradley wondered what his plan was this time.

"Alright kid, what do ya want? And where're your parents?" The man said, disgruntled already. He must've been out of it today, since he didn't recognize the Warners enough to remember to look at the plaque behind him. Wakko hopped onto the counter, sitting down on top of it. The middle brother then got a pencil out from under his red cap, setting it down on the counter.

"Well here's daddy, mum's out of town though." Wakko explained with a smile and his tongue out as usual. "Go on daddy, say hello." He said to the pencil, followed by silence. The man looked confused and befuddled already.

"The... Wait, the what? You trying to be funny?" The man said, annoyed.

"He doesn't need your help with it, that's for sure." Dot chipped in with a shrug.

While Wakko and Dot were on distraction duty, Yakko slipped out from behind the man quietly and took their picture off the plaque, quickly replacing it with a crude drawing of the man's angry shouting face that Yakko happened to have. Then the older sibling popped back behind Bradley and was standing by him again, making the human jump a bit in surprise. "Talk about a two in one deal. Always wanted to use that picture before we got thrown out, and now we got one to put on our fridge." Yakko said to the boy as he waved the picture of the Warners around in his hand, then pocketed it.

"What's that picture supposed to be though?" Bradley said with a snicker, having said nothing so far until now.

"Jesse McCartney. We had it finished a decade ago, and I wanted to get it signed too!" Dot explained with a frown. Bradley just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Look, we don't have pistachio-nut-fudge-floorwax-and-brussel-sprout toppings for the pizza here, where'd you even get that idea?!" The man yelled at Wakko now, growing madder. It seemed like he was very easily annoyed and just wanted to get some coffee. Wakko didn't seem to notice it though.

"Betchya only half our fans'll get _that_ reference." Yakko said all hush-hushed to the readers with a smirk.

"Jeez, how angry can you get? Has anyone used your head as a grill by now?" Bradley asked.

"Ooh, I wanna try that!" Wakko said at that, hopping up, standing on the employee's shoulder and putting a raw steak on the guy's head, already starting to sizzle the more angry the man got.

"Well there's a lesson for ya: If you're paying too much and if the electric's high, cut out the stove and hire this guy." Yakko quipped.

"Save the poetry for me, will ya? I still got my own corner for that." Dot added, hands on her hips as she said that.

The man growled more loudly and shook his head, knocking Wakko and the steak off of his head and screaming as he flailed his arms. "Gah! Get off me, you weirdo!"

"Eh, kind of a good thing really, you were making the steak all hairy." Bradley said with a shrug.

Then, two other staff people came out and wondered what was the noise was. Bradley explained as if he was a bystander, then they saw the plaque with the man's picture on it when the kid pointed at it. Despite it being a poor drawing, they seemed to believe it. Besides, the Warners weren't on it anymore, that was the important part.

"Ya really gotta keep a better track on who's banned around here. Poor Wakko here's in distress, and this doof didn't even say please, insulting his daddy and everything." The older Warner said as the staff questioned it, with Wakko and Dot soon joining in the act. They put on sad and pouty faces for them as if on cue, even having tears at the ready. The man stammered and looked between them, trying to come up with some way to defend himself, but failing at it. Next thing he knew, two of the staff threw the now-fired angry man out on his butt with the Warners waving at him happily, the sad faces gone.

"Heh, nice work guys." Bradley said happily, with the Warners bowing in response. The human really was proud and interested in the plans they can come up with sometimes.

Wakko's belly grumbled a little loudly now, and by a little, that meant the whole place could hear it. "Jeeze, can you let Chewbacca out of your stomach already? Let's get to eating!" Bradley said with a laugh. The two that threw the guy out offered to give the three Warners and Bradley some free pizza for the day to forgive them for having to put up with the angry employee, to which all four nodded happily and accepted the offer.

They got to a table and Bradley ordered his own pizza, which was plain cheese. He didn't want anything complicated anyway. It'd definitely take a while to get the Warners' pizzas though, due to some of the odd orders and choices for toppings they made. Wakko started humming and hopping in his seat a bit, his belly still grumbling. Bradley noticed and shook his head as Wakko started fidgeting.

"Come on, don't do it. Don't eat the table or something..." He said, looking around at the place to see a couple of people were staring at them, the other kids talking a bit about the weird-looking boy and the three toons with him. "You think anyone here still remembers you from before?" Bradley asked the three siblings quietly.

"Well we got lucky so far, right?" Yakko said, with Wakko growing more impatient by the second. "Gonna need chains to hold this guy down though." He said, pointing at the hopping middle toon with his thumb.

"Wakko, you're gonna cause a scene, the pizza's coming soon, don't worry." Bradley warned with a soft tone.

"But we already got a scene going though." Dot said. "Alright, take 5 everyone." She said with a disappointed sigh and a wave-away to the crew that was suddenly there, leaving all saddened. Bradley looked a bit confused at that sudden appearance, but shook his head. Seemed like he still needed to get used to that sort of stuff around them.

"How about we play some games around here to distract from the... Well, the 'P' word?" Bradley suggested quietly.

"Please?" Wakko said.

"Exactly." The boy responded with a nod. He got up to head for the arcade section that was in the back of the place, with the Warners following along.

Meanwhile, the man was grumbling to himself and had sneaked in the place again through the back entryway. "Throw me out thanks to a couple of kids, huh..." He mumbled as he looked through some of the costumes, wanting to get back in to teach them some lesson without getting recognized. He came across a costume of a certain orange dinosaur and it looked like the only one that fit him, so he put it on. "Ugh, it's all sweaty in here, did like, a sumo guy get in this before me?" The man said to himself. Then one of the other staff came in a bit after, saying something about the man being a special guest for the day and shoved him away, into the building despite the man protesting otherwise.

As that was going on, Bradley and the siblings were busy playing the games in the back while the big and weird order of pizza was being made, and it wasn't really going well. Bradley was the only one actually playing, and he wasn't doing that great.

Wakko "accidentally" destroyed the whack-a-mole game with his own huge mallet shouting "I won!" and jumping("Guess I dunno my own strength when I'm hungry." Wakko said bashfully after the early celebration).

Yakko was busy at the skeeball game being a smirking show-off, especially to a pretty, blonde older girl that was watching, determined to win her heart like he would try with any attractive girl.

Dot was criticizing Bradley on his performance every so often on his own skeeball game and "attempting" to show him what she'd do, in a few impossible ways no less not unlike what'd be in a pinball machine.

Then the P.A. said there'd be a special guest popping in within a few minutes, so Bradley stopped, called the Warners and went to their seats again, the many plates and platters of pizza having been ready by now.

The man in the orange dino suit however was complaining to the people dragging him to the stage that he wasn't ready for the show along with other excuses. But he was pushed out anyway behind the closed curtain, his words falling on deaf ears as they just wanted the show to start.

"Wonder what this special guest is." Bradley asked himself at the table as Wakko stuffed down multiple slices of pizza in his gullet at once. The host of the parties was building up the entrance for the group of kids around him, as clueless to who was behind the curtain like the four of them were. Even Mindy from the "Buttons and Mindy" shorts was a part of that group with her mom.

"Now, on loan from the SBS-" The host started, with the Warners' ears twitching at hearing that and making them look up as the drum rolled.

"The what?" Bradley said, only hearing those letters once. "Sounds familiar..."

"Aww, no Charles?" Wakko said sadly, ears drooping a little.

"Maybe he got sick or something." Bradley assured him while he ate his own slice of cheese pizza.

"Here's our special guest for your party, having come all the way just for your entertainment... None other than Baloney the Dinosaur!" With that, the curtain opened and showed the man in the Baloney suit, in all of its weird delight.

The Warners immediately screamed at the sight of him as they jumped out of their seats, eyes widely bulging and everything, jumping straight up into the air and diving behind a small wall by their table on the other side, grabbing Bradley with them a little later and harshly yanking him over.

"Oww... What was that for?" The boy said, rubbing his head as he got up and peeked above the little wall they were hiding behind, with the three Warners peeking up as well, not responding to his question.

"What's that thing?... I swear it looks familiar..." Bradley asked, in a confused daze for now from the sudden grab and landing. He thought he saw that costumed thing from one of their episodes before back in the real world. He hasn't really seen every single episode of the show, at least not fully, hence his confusion.

"It's the Baloney schmuck-o-saurus we got stuck with a long while ago." Yakko said. "We tried getting out with some of our tricks and anvils, but it's like he just shrugged them all off. Makes for good gag practice though, as we've found out before, just don't look into his eyes." Yakko added, shuddering at that.

"He said that thing looked like the color of an IHOP too, he'd blend right in." Dot chimed in.

"Well now I don't even think that House of Pancakes'll take him anymore." The older sibling responded, shaking his head.

"What if he took away Charles?" Wakko said in worry. Bradley then thought for a bit, wondering how to turn this around for the better, for them anyway.

"Hm... Well then, how about we play one more game? Let's call it 'Annoy the Baloney out of Baloney'." The human offered with a smile. The Warners huddled and talked a bit of gibberish, then nodded, thinking it was a great idea. Soon all three Warner siblings were getting playfully-evil and mischievous smirks.

The guy in the Baloney suit looked down at the kids around him, now nervous and stuttering a bit on what to do. He started dancing a bit stiffly and do-do-dooing a bit, not really thinking about what the kids really wanted out of him. While that was going on, the Warners behind the wall got out Wakko's gag bag and got to digging inside to find something they can use, with Bradley bringing soon a catapult out of it with Wakko's help.

"Better hurry, he's losing the kids already." Bradley said with a chuckle, the other toon kids not laughing at all from the man's lack of comedy knowledge. Yakko then brought out some baloney from his slacks and loaded up the catapult with several stacks of them.

"What, did ya think our theme song joked about that?" Yakko said to the readers again.

"Alright, ready?" Bradley whispered to them. The three nodded, with Bradley's hand holding the launching rope.

"Annnnnd... Fire!" The boy pulled on that rope, launching the lunch meat up and splatting on the man in the costume. A good few hit him on that big head, and he even slipped on one on the floor and fell, making the kids laugh. "Heh, dinner and a show, look at that." Bradley said, snickering a bit. The man groaned a bit and got back up. The four of them ducked back behind the wall out of sight, the man in the suit now confused. "Heh, good start, what's next?" The boy asked.

"Anvil time?" Yakko, Wakko and Dot said.

Bradley shook his head. "No, not yet..." He looked in the bag some more, bringing out dozens of eggs in cartons. "Okay, what about these?" The boy suggested. Wakko opened his mouth wide, pointing to it. Bradley shrugged and dumped them all in there, the middle sibling closing his mouth and cheeks bulging. "Heh, part chipmunk too?" Bradley said with a smile, putting Wakko over his shoulder and aiming at the faux-Baloney above the wall, who was now dancing a little and trying again, da-da-daing much to the boredom of the kids again.

"Baloney boring!" Mindy shouted, the other kids agreeing and starting to complain and get a bit restless.

"Alright, let's make him really dance." The boy said, with Dot gripping Wakko's tail, which now was bent like a turning crank, and the top of Wakko's hat had a simple target reticle on it. Bradley recognized that form from "The Big Candy Store", and was happy it could make a reappearance for this.

"Go!" Bradley shouted, with Dot now turning the tail and Wakko spitting out eggs at a rapid rate. The man in the suit didn't even see them coming, the first few eggs making him yelp from surprise when they hit him, then he just tried to block the rest of them and failed, covering the costumed man in egg yolk and white. Bradley aimed at his feet to make him dance around, the kids clapping and cheering now as he slipped around, flipped and fell again.

"Grrr, who's doing that...! It's not funny!" The man grumbled to himself, then shouting, the onslaught of eggs not stopping for a good minute before he and the Warners ducked down again, the boy holding in his loud laughter.

"Haha, he's right, it's hilarious!" Bradley said happily.

"Hmm, something 'bout him feels off though. Like he's more harmless than he needs to be." Dot said curiously.

"Yeah, like we're actually not scared of him." Wakko said in that same tone. All four kids looked at each other and Yakko smirked a bit again, getting another idea.

The costumed man now had the suit soaked in egg and the costume's namesake lunch meats, grumbling a bit and spinning around, looking for who was doing all of this.

"You wanna know something, buddy?" Yakko said as he suddenly appeared behind the Baloney-costumed man. Bradley looked beside himself and noticed that the older Warner had indeed vanished and seemingly teleported again. "You can't make a good impact on kids being all dirty like that. Lemme spritz ya up so you can get back to 'em, m'kay?" Yakko said a bit fast, getting a seltzer bottle from behind him and immediately spraying the ex-employee's face with it before the latter could say anything, making him stumble back from the pressure. He shook his head as the costume was now soaked and dripping through. Bradley watched on from behind the wall, deciding to get a closer look by hopping over it as the group of kids laughed again at the man's misfortune.

"Hmm... Nah, not clean enough. Oh, siiiiiiibs?" The older brother said in a sing-song voice after he hopped off. The middle and younger siblings appeared on cue from behind the wall, right by either side of him. "Why don't we help this dino-gentleman get shiny and presentable for the kids, huh?" Yakko added. The other two nodded and got a few hairdressing tools from behind them, holding one in each gloved hand, with the man in the Baloney suit shaking his head "no". The Warners didn't pay attention, and hopped onto him.

Bradley laughed a bit as they put him through a sudsy scuffle, with bubbles covering them all like a "fight cloud" would. Wakko was getting the "teeth" of the costume brushed, and Dot was getting him all shampooed and prissy, humming a happy little tune as the little party now had lots of others watching. By the time they were done a minute later, the costume had turned into something like a Frou-Frou dog with a collar, trussed-up hair, a bow on the tail, and it was all shiny too.

"Now there's an blue ribbon-winning dino if I ever got to see 'em." Yakko said with a smile of approval.

"Hehe, funny dino doggie!" Mindy said with a giggle from the group of kids, pointing at him as the kids laughed. The man inside was disoriented from the cleaning, but he growled and shook and took every part of the frou-frou stuff off of him.

"Gah, enough, I've had it with you kids! I never signed up for this stuff, man!" The man inside shouted. The head of the costume however made his voice sound muffled, almost unable to be understood at all.

Yakko just hissed softly and shook his head and tsked a few times. "Mmph, the nerve of some people. You help clean them up for the show and they growl and shout at you in return. The ways they show thanks, am I right?" Yakko said to his brother and sister, who followed suit with the head shaking and frowns.

"Wakko, ya wanna put the finishing touch on him? Maybe a nice bow on the head there?" He added, the middle brother getting out a switch remote from under his red hat and pressing a button on it. Before the faux-Baloney could do anything other than get up, a big anvil dropped down square on his head, causing him to become flat like the ground and groan, springing up and down a bit and sounding like an accordion. Yakko and Dot looked at him a bit sternly.

"What, it's got a bow on it, see?" Wakko said and pointed to the big pink bow on top of the anvil, the other two relenting immediately and nodding with a smile, now congratulating themselves on a "job well done".

Bradley walked over to the disoriented Baloney costume as the head strangely started coming off and rising by itself, revealing the annoyed employee from earlier, with a long, visible bump on his head that rose the large costume head off of him. The staff noticed too and picked him up, and after some mumble-jumble between them, tossed the man out again after taking the costume off him. The Warners all gave each other handshakes while the man outside yelled out some muffled obscenities at the establishment thanks to the walls and windows.

Dot grew bored of it immediately, groaning and taking the switch from Wakko. She pressed the button again and another anvil fell on the ex-staff man out of the sky after he turned around and started walking away, making him flat once more and silent. This time the brothers looked at Dot sternly.

"What, he was getting yappy." The sister said.

The kids cheered and laughed as they watched the whole thing. "Bye-bye, mister flat man!" Mindy said happily too, waving at the man.

"Heh, guess you guys saved the day." Bradley said, clapping as well. The three Warners bowed like it was the end of a show and Wakko's belly grumbled a little loudly again.

"Can we finish our food now?" The middle brother said. Bradley chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, let's go eat our food." He said with a smile.

_4 PM_

By now, all four of them were full of pizza and were just about ready to go. Wakko was pretty much rolling around with the other three pushing him out the door from how big and full he was, which was a fair bit difficult. They did finally get outside though despite the difficulties and continued walking. "Heh, that was really fun for my first time there." Bradley said, passing the flattened guy and waving bye to him before continuing to walk with them.

"I bet it was, I was wondering why our tricks actually fazed him." Yakko said. "And why he didn't have that fear-inducing air around him."

Bradley shrugged a bit. "I guess, more angry than scary." He said with a little smile. A little bit later, they were back in the Warner movie lot, and Wakko had shrunk back to his normal size again. So other than dinner and some games and pranking, everything seemed like that zany kind of normal in the lot. Bradley wrote a bit in his notepad about the day, the Warners played keep-away with his camera for a bit to the boy's annoyance, then went to bed.

_11 PM_

Bradley couldn't sleep though, and woke up a bit later after everyone else had fallen asleep. He hopped out of bed quietly and exited the tower, sitting down behind the railing, looking up at the moon. He had more thoughts going through his head wondering what to do about Sunday, which was when the dare would be over and he had to give some proof of the toons' existence to the two bullies. He had his notes and some pictures he took for fun of them together, but he wanted as much as he could. He had the best week of his life so far, and he didn't wanna leave them, but he had to come back to reality eventually. But would he even want to by now? He shouldn't have to go back to a lonely life. He sighs a little bit as he kept thinking this over.

"Made more friends here than I did in the real world..." He said softly to himself.

"That so?" Yakko said behind him in his pajamas, the boy looking at him and nodding.

"Yeah. Everyone there didn't wanna be with me cause of some rumor those bullies made that I had imaginary friends and stuff, and they though that was too weird for them or something." Bradley said softly, getting up slowly.

"Well, now you got real imaginary friends, don't ya?" Yakko said with a lighter smile this time.

"Heh, no kidding." Bradley said with a chuckle.

"Just remember that moral, okay? We don't do second spins around here." The older toon said. "Unless it's for the Tahiti trip, then we just try and spin it till the credits roll."

"Heh, I got it, don't worry." Bradley waved his hand a bit, chuckling softly before things got off track. Yakko did have a point though. That homesickness did return again, and he missed his human world. It's strange to him, he didn't like it, yet he still missed it. But with friends like the Warners... It didn't feel that bad to him anymore. If it was possible, he could give the "making friends" thing another chance with them.

"Well then, unless you're going werewolf, come on back in. Can't have fun with a sleepy mind, see?" Yakko said as he showed a little sleeping brain in his hand, wearing a little nightcap too. He put it away and went back in the tower, the boy nodding and doing the same, getting into his own bed.

"Heh, good night everyone." He said softly, with all three Warners shouting "Good night!" back at him, making Bradley jump a bit in surprise before they went right back to sleep like it didn't happen. The boy sighed a bit and smiled, closing his eyes and sleeping, but unaware at what was building in the real world... He'd eventually have to go back, but he'd have no idea what would be waiting for him once he did.

* * *

_Author's note: I thought it was about time to give Baloney some payback as well. XD _

_By the way, in the beginning with the tribute video discussion that went on, I WAS talking about Doug Walker in there. Sorry, it just fit so well with how much he loves that show. XD_


	11. Climactic Dip in the Drama

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. Rated K+ for action._

_Getting close to the home stretch here, very long chapter ahead, longest yet. Apologies if the beginning looks rushed at all. XD  
_

* * *

_Saturday, 12 PM, Toontown, Last day._

Bradley got up a bit early and was packing up his things he brought with him, muttering a little to himself as he got dressed in his sweater, pants and shoes again, the attire he was in when he first arrived. This was his final day before the dare was over and he had to turn in whatever he got on Toontown to prove it was real before it was too late. His heart pounded hard in his chest when he found out what day it was, hence his rush.

The Warners were just waking up as well, noticing the boy packing up. "Where're ya going, kid? Any fire around here other than the barbecue?" Yakko said, with Wakko having gotten up and cooking something on the grill. "It's not like the guy's head from yesterday, but it's no reason to up and leave, right?"

"I just saw the date, it's Saturday, it's my last day until the dare's over!" He said frantically, the boy finishing packing what he brought and running to the water tower door. Then he felt a bucket of cold water dumped on him, making Bradley shiver and stop. "W-what was that for?" He said shakily, dripping wet.

"Cause you're acting like you were on fire, it's kinda hard to not make the connection." Yakko said, tossing the bucket.

Bradley softly sighed. "Y-you're right, sorry... I was kinda thinking maybe you'd like to come with me to the human world on today, before I gotta... S-say good-bye?"

"Who said you were saying bye other than you?" Dot asked. Bradley shook himself dry a little while she said that.

"Still, you wanna come with me? I know Plotz said not to, but I'm sure he wouldn't notice, heh." Bradley said with a little smile. The Warners looked at each other, noticing his idea was sorta-sneaky. They actually liked it and hopped in the backpack he had put back on in response. He lightly sighed to relax himself, heading out the tower and sliding down the ladder, heading toward the tunnel portal to the human world and entering through it. Soon he was back in his own reality, smiling a little. But then...

"Hey, you!" A voice called out from behind a tree near where they exited out of. Bradley jumped a bit in surprise. Rick had come out from behind the tree and Bradley looked ready to run, which he started to. "No wait, I wanted to talk to you!" Rick shouted.

Bradley stopped before going back in the tunnel. "Talk to me, about what? I only got one day left on the dare, don't-"

"It's not that, it's about Stan... I kinda need to talk to you about him." Rick interrupted. "Please listen to me, he's not right..." He said a little sadly.

Bradley tilted his head a little bit at that. "Not right how?" He said, wondering if he should care about this bully, especially now of all times.

"I... I saw what he's been doing for the past few days since this dare... He's been hanging with this cat thing for a long time, I think he's completely abandoned me..." Rick said as he got a bit sadder with each word said.

"Abandoned... Why?" Bradley asked.

"Well, I think it's cause I'm not tough like him, or that the cat's a better listener and friend than me or something..." Rick said, sitting up against the tree he hid behind. There's that cat again, Bradley thought. "I don't know, but he just hasn't been himself..." Rick continued.

"Who is that cat anyway?" Bradley asked.

"He's this feline thing in a suit... H-he looks like those toons you see on TV, he never said his name." He tried to explain. Bradley remembered how dangerous Plotz made him out to be when he told him. Rick looked really nervous now at about to lose his best friend to him. Bradley sighed a little bit, worried as well as the pieces came together.

"Well, you got me, right?" Bradley said.

"But I tried to bully you with him... Doesn't that sound a bit cliche?" Rick said.

"Tell me about it, Mr. Melodrama." Said Yakko's voice from the backpack, Bradley coughing a bit to try and hide it, but failing.

"What was that voice?" Rick said out of surprise. looking around.

Bradley looked at his backpack, the 10-year-old sighing a little. "Umm... If I show it, will you promise not to tell Stan about it?" He asked softly.

Rick sighed at that. "Promise. He doesn't tell me anything anymore anyway, remember?"

Bradley nods a little and takes off his backpack, setting it in front of him and unzipping it. "Alright, come out, he heard ya..." He said. The three Warners popped out of the backpack as soon as it opened, landing one by one in front of them. "Hellooooo, helloooooo, hellooooooo!" Yakko, Wakko and Dot sang in that order to them.

Rick jumped right up onto his feet, a bit shocked. "J-jeez!"

Bradley chuckles a bit and stood up too. "Relax Rick. These are my new friends, the Warner Brothers and Sister. You know, from the Animaniacs show years ago?"

Rick slowly calmed down as he explained. "R-really? They're real?" He poked Wakko's nose, making a random "honk" sound. "W-wow, so you were really right..." Rick said in a bit of awe.

"Listen, you can't tell Stan, okay? I know you promised, but still, I wanna show it to him myself..." Bradley pleaded.

Rick nodded a little bit. "A-alright... I kinda had a feeling that this toon stuff was real, I took my own notes and... D-do you think it's ok if I enter that tunnel with you? I wanna see Toontown with you..."

"So that's one tour with two guests, you want the extreme or normal tour?" Yakko butted in, having written down what was said between the humans.

Bradley chuckled a little again. "Normal tour this time, please." He said to them.

The three Warners frowned, but nodded. "Good thing though, I don't think we'll use that UFO again after the last one." The older sibling said, looking at Wakko, the middle brother just chuckling and shrugging.

Rick smiles a little more and nods. "Alright then, let's go."

So they went through the tunnel into Toontown's Warner movie lot, and they went on a sorta normal tour this time with Rick, the other boy looked around a little, hoping this was real. He didn't get much time inside the first time he entered, but now he was being given the grand tour by three toons that popped out of Bradley's backpack. They showed the studios, messed with some of the actors, dropped a big ton on one of them to Bradley's annoyance("Thought their script needed more weight to it." Dot said), showed him around the huge water tower, played a few games and pranks on him too to really make it a complete experience. By the time they were done, Rick felt very ecstatic about the whole place and was smiling really bright by the time they were done some hours later from the fun, having brought some souvenirs with him too.

"Heh, look at him, pumpkins aren't smiling as bright as him now!" Yakko said happily while holding a carved jack-o-lantern next to Rick's face in comparison, the other human kid nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that was one of the funniest and greatest tours ever!" The now ex-bully said, jumping up and down a bit with the others.

Bradley looked up and saw the sun starting to set too, it was starting to get late. "Yikes, dinner time already... Come on, let's get home. Hope there'll still be time to finish this after we eat." Bradley said, the Warners hopping along with them. Time flies when you're having a fun time like that.

_6:30 PM, back in the human world_

"Well, lookie here." A familiar voice said with a smirk and arms crossed by the time the other five entered the human world again. Bradley screamed and Rick jumped in surprise again, dropping the souvenirs on the ground. The Warners behind them looked confused at why they did that, then they saw why. Stan was right there in front of the tunnel, as if waiting for them.

"Everyone I need in one place, how about that? I knew I wasn't crazy when I saw more than just you, Bradley! And Rick, why'd you have to go and side with him?" Stan said with a more angry look. By now his hair looked all messy and his clothes baggy, looking extra tired too even though he really wasn't, from all the work he was doing through the days.

"Stan, just move... He's got the toons, just call off the dare and-" Rick started, but Stan angrily interrupted.

"No, not even close! Don't you even try defending him!" Stan shouted, grabbing Rick by the arm. It was getting clearer and clearer he was going mad.

"Jeez, are we mixed up in 'Seinfeld' or something?" Yakko said, the other two sibs shrugging.

Stan got out a little bag from his pocket and threw it at the four of them, covering them in some dust before the Warners fell asleep as they fell flat on the ground.

"S-sleepy time..." Wakko managed to yawn out before he fell asleep.

Bradley wobbled and fell too, but was fighting to stay awake, his eyes fluttering slowly closed and himself unable to move.

"Heh, ACME never stops to impress, huh? One of the lots of things I found in that warehouse, that sleeping powder. Anyways, the cat needs you Rick. Come on, we're going." Rick stood defiant for a bit, but Stan pulls on his shirt harshly. "I said, come on! Pick those things up, leave the kid here!" He said more loudly. Rick shook in a bit of fear at what Stan's become, still defiant.

"You don't wanna say it, do you, that'd be like admitting defeat?" Rick snapped back at his friend. Stan growled and said nothing, he didn't have time to argue morals with him. He lets go and picks up the brothers while Rick reluctantly picked up the sister. Rick looked back at Bradley and walked away with a sigh, the boy struggling to keep awake.

"He's got til midnight, when the dare ends." Stan said. "If he's a no show, the cat's got a surprise for these three. Either way, we'll finally be safe and we'll win yet another dare against that kid." It seemed that that was all he cared and thought about right now, and wouldn't listen to anything else.

Rick just said nothing, looking away from his friend. By the time the two walked away with the sleeping Warners, Bradley finally fell into his deep sleep.

_11 PM_

Bradley finally woke up and felt a bit wobbly, shaking his head as his vision was also a bit blurry. "Gah, where's the truck..." He said sleepily, rubbing his head too. He looked behind and around him, Stan and Rick were gone and so were the Warners, and it was already nighttime. "W-what 'bout a surprise..." He said to himself sleepily as he got up and put his backpack back on. He needed to find the Warners before the dare's deadline, and it was fast approaching.

After walking a bit back to the regular streets, his mother screeched down the road in her minivan and stopped, getting out and stomping her way to Bradley. She must've been looking for him when she saw him gone. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" She first shouted, making Bradley jump back, the tiredness making him fall on his butt.

"M-mom, I left you a note, I'm sorry..." Bradley managed to say through his sleepiness, the mom just hugging him tightly after he got back up, more relieved at his safety than mad at his disappearance.

"We're going home, right now." Mom said sternly. The boy's hand was grabbed tight and he was led to the van, putting him in the back seat with his backpack. The mother got in too and started driving down the road to their home.

"W-wait, Mom, stop...!" Bradley said as he snapping out of his tired spell.

"No, we're going home and putting you to-" The mom started, wanting to put him into bed to sleep since it was so late.

Bradley didn't want to hear any of it. "I said no! My friends got taken away!" Bradley shouted louder to interrupt, his happy demeanor gone.

The mom slammed on the brakes at hearing that, screeching to a halt. She turned herself around to face him. "What do you mean taken away? You're talking about those toon things, right?" She asked.

Bradley nodded frantically. "Y-yeah, my friends were taken away, b-by the bullies, with some sleeping stuff..."

"Why should I believe this, mister? All I saw was you coming out of that pathway sleepy." The mother said. "For all I know, you just wandered out of the house and passed out!" Bradley dug into his backpack and brought out his notepad and some pictures on his camera of him and the Warners having fun together, in the candy store, at Charles A. Cheddars, in the tower, etc.

The notepad he showed her was full of entries as well, each one depicting what they did that day and how it made Bradley feel happy, and felt like he had real friends instead of his imaginary ones. One entry was about his first day there, another about the candy store, another where they went on a pranking spree and had the awesome UFO tour, and lots more. Some entries also had little explanations and quirks about the siblings to remember for later, which he also found interesting too. The more the mother listened to him, the more relaxed she got from her upset feeling before and the more sad she felt for her son, worried now that he'd really lose his friends and he'd go back to his lonely self again, or worse.

"That's why I gotta go to them, they're my first friends and they're in really huge trouble! Please Mom, we gotta go now!" Bradley said a bit urgently, banging his hand on the seats once he was done talking.

There was silence for a few moments, with the mom thinking it over.

"...Alright, fine, we're not going home, yet." Mom said reluctantly, giving him back his things. Bradley nodded and sat back into his seat. "Where do you think they're at?" Mom said as she started the car again. Bradley thought a little at what Stan said while he was falling asleep. He wasn't able to move then, but he could've still heard them.

"I-I dunno, something about a warehouse somewhere." The boy said.

The mom looked a bit confused. "Warehouse? I think I know where one is. Didn't you watch that movie with it lots of times, with all the gags inside it and everything? Wasn't that a factory though?"

Bradley hummed a bit in thought, then he gasps a little in realization, eyes widening. "Yeah, exactly, THAT one! We need to go there now!" The mom nodded and slammed on the gas pedal, revving and speeding their way to the factory. Bradley got his seat-belt on and hugged his backpack closely to him, worried witless for the Warners.

The mother started to speed through what little traffic there was on the road, with Bradley hugging his backpack tighter. "So what do those bullies even want with your new friends?" The mom asked.

"I don't know, we got knocked out by some sleeping dust or something, and I woke up to being alone, all of them left... I got really worried, and I have to get them back. I don't even think the bullies want them, I think someone else does... I just don't want to be alone again, Mom. I'm a bit scared, honestly." He said a bit softly, stammering a bit now as he explained this to her, lightly sniffling and wiping one of his eyes. The stress of trying to take care of the Warners was finally starting to show on him.

The mother stopped at a red light and turned around to face her young son. "Listen hun, I'm always worried for you, especially since you started looking after these toon kids, and I was upset with it because I didn't think you were ready for something this big once I found out." The mom said, in a worried tone. "When you constantly disappear, when and if you get into trouble, even though I was worried, I was happy too, because you finally had friends to go to, even though they're not human." She added with a rather nice and warm expression. Bradley looked up at her as she talked.

"And I'm not about to let my son go back to his imaginary friends and be teased at school again. I'll try my best to at least get you this place, okay? So you can rescue them and be happy again with them." The mom added with more determination than before.

Her son gave a little nod at that. "Alright..." Bradley mumbled softly.

His mother smiles more so and the light turned green, turning back to face the road and speeding off once more down the road towards the factory. It has to be around somewhere here in this town, his time was running thin...

_11:20 PM_

They reached the abandoned factory before the deadline thanks to Mom's speedy driving and Bradley managing to point it out through his shock at how she drove, but soon recovered when they finally stopped near their destination. Some of the building's windows were lit up and flickering a bit despite the rest of the power being out.

"M-mom, can you please stay here for this? I wanna do this on my own... I really think I can do this." Bradley said, sounding slightly nervous and unsure, but sincere. The mother gently nodded after some seconds of thinking, hugging him tightly.

"Just... Please behave yourself in there. And be safe, okay? I trust you'll know what to do when you get inside. I'm... Willing to let you get out of your comfort zone for this, for your friends." She said softly to him with a little hesitation, but not going back on her word.

Bradley nodded and hopped out of the car. "Thanks, really. I just hope things go right..." He said with a soft tone, closing the van door and running to the factory. He barged in through the unlocked door and ran inside, the mother watching him until the door closed behind him on its own.

He didn't realize the amount of other rooms the factory had, having to navigate through some of the other places and halls. The boy had to hurry though, there wasn't time to dawdle and look a lot of the stuff the other rooms had. The halls themselves were mostly dark, accompanied by plenty of dust and some dim lights, flickering due to how old they were. This was definitely a slightly creepy setting, fitting for an abandoned building like this. Soon he found the right path and directions to the main storage area, heading through the door leading to it as he entered and the door shut behind him with a "click".

Bradley definitely noticed how many more crates there were compared to what it looked like in the movie he saw, this must've been where the remaining gags were stored in secret for so many decades. After navigating through the stacks of them, he made it to the open space in the center of the warehouse.

"Ahh, our guest has finally arrived." Said a sly voice from behind some other crates of toon-made gags. The shady cat was waiting for him as he walked out into the open, cane in hand.

"Yeah finally. We went through all of Wakko's candy reserves just waiting on ya." Yakko said.

"That was mine?" The middle sibling said in a surprised response, then pouting with a "hmph".

When Bradley looked up to see where the Warners were, he saw the brothers and Dot tied up and hanging above the ground and a covered barrel, making him worried.

The cat simply brushed off that bit of annoyance. "Have to love the things they leave behind to gather dust over the decades, especially the escape-proof toon rope for example." The feline explained as he walked towards Bradley. "Now, you'll stand right where you are, or else your friends here will be the first to go." The cat said, walking to him.

"Go?" Bradley said, looking up at the tall cat worriedly.

"We're going on a trip?" Wakko said a bit happily.

"Hope it's not Universal, they've got enough attention and loud kids without us." Dot said with slight disdain. Rick by now was stammering a bit, as if he needed to say something, even though the cat told him to keep silent to them when they heard Bradley's mom's van pull up. Who knows what words were exchanged during that time between then and now.

"Hmph. Something much more despised by toons." The suited, tall cat said with a smirk. Stan growled a bit at that word as the cat went back to the machine. "You ever hear of dip, boys?" The cat said to all three humans, wanting to put on a little show first.

"Someone must not have heard of Lay's." Yakko said sarcastically. Bradley kept silent and nodded, the other two humans doing the same.

"Not that kind of dip, however." The suited toon said simply to the tied up sibs. He tapped the huge barrel with his cane and uncovered it, showing it was filled with the sick, green goop almost to the brim, which sat directly below the tied up siblings. "Someone give me a demonstration, either of you." He said to Rick and Stan. "Get me a toon-made object, you'll know it when you see it."

Rick just stood there, too nervous about this whole situation. Stan nodded and gave the cat a toon-made gag, a little anvil that didn't weigh too much for him. "Here..." He said almost emotionless. Stan didn't know what it'd really do either, just stepping back. He nor Rick had seen this "dip" in action yet.

The cat put on a real-world glove on his hand, humming as he walked over and grabbed the object from Stan. "See this? Toon-made. Drawn, inked and painted, like me and like them." The feline explained, pointing to the Warners above. Then he held the little anvil over the barrel to drop it in with a splash, the cat smirking again. The dip got to work right away and started dissolving it like it was nothing. The goop melted it quick time and made a grey spot inside after some more sizzling, not taking long at all to do its job. In seconds, there was no trace of that anvil left.

The Warners all eeped a little in genuine fright and the human children gasped and stepped back, even Stan and especially Bradley, his fear confirmed. "T-that's what it does?" Stan asked.

The cat simply nodded. "Yes. What did you think we were making?"

"I dunno, guacamole? Looks too rotten for it now." Dot said.

The cat just chuckled. "You silly toons... Too silly even." He continued to walk around the machine. "I'm going to use this abundance of dip that me and my new, dear friend Stan made to try and convince Toontown that their silly ways are at an end. To force them to let me in and... Redecorate, per-se. Not destroy, but to make into my ideal setting, leading the construction with no questions asked. The dip here is just for insurance that no one will stand in the way of my plan, a spray of it will blast any of them out of existence. So of course they'll stand down when they're threatened with it." He explained.

"B-but weren't you kicked out of that place? You told us that...-" Rick stammered.

"That's where you came in, my friend." The toon cat interrupted, pointing at Rick. "You saw Toontown, didn't you? You were allowed in there due to your belief in us, unlike the majority of the humans that have, by now, forgotten us over the many decades. What better way to come in as a... 'Guest' right behind you, am I correct?" He explained with a sly smile. Rick grumbled a little bit at that and looked away, not answering.

"Don't feel bad, my friend." The cat said before turning to his restored dip machine, walking towards it. "If Toontown tries to kick us out, these three will soon be dipped and become nothing but puddles of ink. Then the town will not be far behind if they still don't cooperate. If done right, it will soon be a place of mannerisms and respect. The audience they used to cater to is growing, so why shouldn't we?" The cat said, his voice more booming now, turning towards the humans again. "Isn't all of that what you wanted, dear Stan? To prove you were right all along about this?" He said more quietly as he knelt by Stan when he said that, as if trying to be friendly. Stan didn't answer, just glancing aside.

The cat got back up and continued, his voice louder again. "That fool judge in the past era was focusing on his own needs, abandoning his toonkind for the humans for some freeway system, risking the town's destruction outright, t'was just uncivilized. It simply wasn't right for us." The nameless toon said as he twirled that cane around. "But now, the toons don't seem to cater to as many as they used to. The last earlier century, even the last couple of decades during our Silver Age, was a very growing time that I respected. Now look at the audience that used to be, grown up and ignoring the past. It will be a rebirth and a time to celebrate, while the rest of you relics remain in the dust and drawing boards." The suited mystery feline said menacingly to the trapped siblings and Bradley.

"And as such, despite taking several of those decades to pick up the pieces and rebuild this machine since my exile, it will all be worth it." The cat said, showing off more of his finished dip machine to them. It looked somewhat the same, only it wasn't a vehicle this time, it was a real giant machine that happened to have wheels under it, and used not only some of the original components like the giant vat and sweepers, but with the cat's ingenuity, included some modern parts and toon-made components such as including a hammer-space hole in the bottom of the vat to store all the dip safely, tempered and coated with a substance to avoid it dissolving like anything else toon-made, or at least not nearly as quickly.

"And with the abundance of dip at my hands, the cooperation of Stan and Rick, and these three of their prized characters as leverage... What can YOU do to try and stop me, dear Bradley? If you try anything, Stan will just pull you away and you'll get them dipped right away, making you watch as they turn to lifeless ink before your eyes. You don't want that to happen to them or your Toontown, don't you? If you run off and abandon your toon friends, we'll just start our plan with no problems or obstacles anyway. Go ahead, I've got all the time in the world to wait." The cat said slyly as he kept talking, with an added confident tone. The Warners seemed to just watch, having brought up bags of popcorn and eating it as they looked on.

Bradley looked between the cat, the other boys and the Warners, feeling trapped for the first time. He had never been in this position before and didn't expect to be, at least for a long time. At least before it was just Rick and Stan at school and he could run away. This time though, a lot more than the boy's well-being was at stake.

He tried to think of some way to get around this. If he ran away, the cat's plan would go off without a hitch with no one to stop him. If he tried to fight or rescue the Warners right now, he would just get pinned by Stan and watch the siblings dipped in the blink of an eye. He was shaking, going into his mind to see if his imaginary friends would give him some help like they did before with the past bullying, even just for some comfort... But silence greeted him in his head as well. He put the friends in his mind out of him when he was happy with the Warners, thinking he didn't need them anymore, and couldn't get to them now.

He felt truly alone for the first time, falling to his knees and shutting his eyes. He felt his entire happy world and mindset start to crack and break around him, crashing onto him in this situation. Stan and Rick were silent as well as the cat. Rick looked worried, Stan was almost emotionless with crossed arms, and the cat was just smirking. Bradley was shaking more the more he found anything he would do would be futile, sniffling softly and a tear dripping from his eye, down his cheek and hitting the ground. The boy couldn't even speak, only sniffle, the emotion and thought of being alone once again, maybe for good, hit him hard all at once. After everything that happened from the start, when he met the Warners and when he became their caretaker, now he saw his only friends he was supposed to keep happy and safe threatened with the toon equivalent of death.

After a minute, Rick finally spoke up. "Was this what you wanted to do for us, Stan?" He said to his supposed friend, sounding disappointed. Stan looked over at the other boy, now confused.

"Yeeeeeah, how's that working out for ya so far, Bubsy?" Yakko said, him and the other two Warner siblings seemingly hurt by Bradley's breakdown as well, knowing a serious moment when they saw it, at least for this specific one anyway.

"Exactly. It isn't working." Rick responded simply, not looking at the siblings as he walked over to Stan. "You let yourself get too wrapped up in this dare, to keep me safe, yet look at you! You got obsessed, mad, and you're willing to let those toons get dipped cause you can't say 'I was wrong'?!" Rick shouted, his tone grown louder by the end of that sentence.

"He ain't no Frankenstein though. Not enough screaming." Yakko said to himself.

Rick didn't listen. "I can't believe you went this far with this stupid dare! All this dip you two made, keeping me in the dark, wanting to stand aside as this cat goes ahead and kills them at the midnight hour, just so you wouldn't get punished for something you never thought would happen to you! You never wanted to admit you were wrong, did you? You never wanted to take your punishment like what an adult would do?" Rick shouted, the cat standing beside them now.

"Ricky, don't you do this to me, not now!" Stan said a bit angrily and a bit shocked at the outburst. "Not when we're so close to-"

"Easy, let's not get hasty with the-" The cat started to say to try and get them both to calm down.

"J-just shut up!" Rick interrupted them both, stepping away from the toon feline. He didn't want to hear anything from him. "I want my friend back! I don't care if he hates me for standing up to him, I just want Stan to... I want my friend to come back!" Rick shook a bit now, getting more mad. He felt like punching one of them, something to vent his anger on.

Stan slowly started to realize what was really happening. "Rick... Look, I did this for you, so you didn't have to go through with it with me..." He said, his tone a little more subdued, slowly reaching towards his friend.

"So?!" Rick shouted, making Stan pull back. "I would've gladly taken the punishment, and Bradley still would've been friends with me! Now look at him, you see what you caused?!" Bradley was still on his knees, but he looked up at them arguing, heart pounding hard in his chest as he wiped his eyes to clear his vision.

"Flashback time?" Yakko asked.

"Flashback time." The other two siblings said. Wakko reached his neck out and bit something, like he was turning a page to a comic book, but with his mouth because the hands were tied, obviously.

* * *

_5 PM, Less than 6 hours before the meetup_

_"I-I'm not sure I can keep this a secret anymore..." Stan said, looking more disheveled than before, clothes dirty and hair messed, but not to the degree of the present time as he sat on one of the crates. "I need to tell Rick eventually, it's really hurting my head... And my gut's all wobbling and sick and stuff, and I can't even find him anywhere." He complained, holding his head as he talked to the cat, after they had finished restoring the dip machine._

_The cat shook his head a little. "You can't, not yet. It would be a spoil to the surprise for him, especially now that we're this close." He said to the human._

_Stan just sighed. "But he's my friend, I just... I really can't..." He said as he looked away. The cat knelt down in front of him._

_"Understand this, this will be a very happy day for you both when this happens, I promise. Both of you will be free of your own challenge and it will be back to normal for you." The cat said in a reassuring voice. "I'll even make sure your friendship gets repaired."_

_Stan just sighed, looking back to the suited anthro feline. "Y-you're really sure?" The boy said nervously._

_"Yes, very sure. Perfectly sure even." The toon said with a smile, standing back up. "And I have a good feeling that if your friend isn't here, he's most likely in the place where we want him to be to see this..."_

* * *

And one page turn transition later, they were back in the present time. "More bipolar than advertised." Dot said after that.

"Dear Rick, I never wanted to take you away from your friend... We wanted to surprise you, and I can see where things have taken a turn for the worse between you. But I still have a plan to start, and once everything is over and this is all done, I'll work on getting you two back together, I promise." The cat had said with a softer voice, surprisingly still attempting to play peacemaker with his plan still on his mind.

Rick still didn't want to hear any of it though, backing up again. "Just stop it, you already took him away... I don't wanna do this anymore, especially if more like Bradley are gonna get sad over it..."

"What?! B-but Rick, I didn't want you to have to get punished with me! I wanted you safe!" Stan said, surprised at this.

"Does that mean you gotta dip his only friends, to defend yourself and avoid saying 'I'm wrong'? How hard is it to do that?!" Rick said in response quickly.

"Not a really good trade-off." Yakko said, still managing to get a quip in despite the situation.

Rick just sighed and turned around. "I need a sorry if I'm gonna forgive ya..."

Stan grumbled a bit, unintelligible. "What?" The smaller boy said.

"I think he said 'grrrgrrmgrr', kid." Yakko said, making a weird face as he did, with Wakko managing to laugh at it too.

The cat grumbled now too, turning to the Warners. "Quiet, all three of you!" He said, his calm demeanor fading slightly at their interrupting.

"Can't really make us from there, bud." Dot added.

"Yeah pal, don't ya still need us for this whatever you're doing?" Yakko said, almost smugly.

And then... "I'm s-sorry."

Rick turned to his friend at hearing that. "What?"

"I said I'm... I'm sorry, man." Stan said sadly, feeling very conflicted.

Rick sighed gently. "You really mean that? You're really sorry for all of this?"

Stan nodded softly, fists clenched and shaking a little. "I n-never thought things would really get this bad... I was looking out for ya, I never distrusted ya... I was worried things would've went bad before this if you knew... Even I didn't know what the dip would do, but... I-I was so into it, I couldn't stop trying to keep us from doing our own punishment... I was wrong, okay? Really super wrong. Dude, can you please, PLEASE forgive me? I won't do anything like this again, I swear." Stan said, looking a bit tense at saying this apology, not used to saying them, especially during this situation.

Rick just sighed a little again, giving it some seconds to think over, then lightly chuckled. "Heh, alright, alright. Just don't pick a big cat over your best friend next time, okay? Still upset at ya though." He said with a little frown again, but just fake-punched his arm and smiled again a second later with a little laugh. "Next time just tell me this stuff so I don't go on a police search trying to find out what you're doing."

The suited cat growled softly to himself. This definitely was not part of the plan. "This doesn't matter. I'll still get Toontown to let me in after I dip these... These things, and it will still go according to my plan, they'll let me in once they know my possible power." He said a bit menacingly now. When the cat walked over to the machine to start it, Rick and Stan stood in front of the dip switch, blocking the cat and glaring up at him.

"How about a nope, you dweeb." Stan said. Bradley had stopped his little episode for a while now, calming down and slowly standing back up at seeing the two kids actually wanting to help him out. The cat had no idea Bradley was back up, too focused on the other kids blocking him from his own machine. The Warners noticed though and started to smile again in encouragement, keeping quiet just in case as they watched him.

"Step aside you two, I don't want to have to make this all for nothing between us." The cat said menacingly. The two bullies shook their heads, back to their defiant selves, at least Stan was, Rick was back to playing along. The cat growled a little louder in frustration. raising one of his hands. "Last chance. Please... Don't make me do this." Same silent response as before, with Stan crossing his arms.

The tall toon sighed and hesitated for a moment, almost like he didn't want to do it. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from them, he didn't want to see himself attack his own only friends. He then quickly swiped the ex-bullies away onto the ground, clearing the only obstacle to the switch. As soon as that happened though, Bradley took the little chance he had to run at him, leaping and tackling the cat to the ground, making him drop his cane too.

This was his only chance to save his friends, and to make sure this didn't happen again. It was now or never.

* * *

_Author's Note: Almost done, and things seem to be getting resol-_

_Yakko: Now what makes you think something this big's gotta be split up? We got enough movies that do that, we're keeping this in one big part!_

_Author's Note: Well okay then, let's continue with our part two. :)_

* * *

_11:45 PM_

Bradley couldn't do anything to the tall toon that did much damage as he was still a human kid, with the cat pushing Bradley off a second later and trying to get back up. Rick and Stan took his place instead shortly after and tackled him all at once. Thanks to Stan's more fit physique, it had a bigger impact and knocked the cat down again on his back and having him stay down in an attempted pin.

Bradley got up again and tried to find some way to get the Warners down and away from the dip. As zany as they were, they were just as toony as the next one, vulnerable to the sickly-green toon kryptonite below them. The cat threw Rick off but had a tougher time with Stan, who kept whacking at the toon but with little effect. Bradley tried pushing the barrel of dip away first, but it was too heavy for the kid alone. It didn't budge unless threatening to tip it over counted, which also wouldn't be safe for them.

The three Warners above called out football plays and blew whistles in their mouths while they were up in the ropes, having changed to referee uniforms and throwing a yellow flag at the cat, though not far since they couldn't use their arms, so Wakko used his mouth again for it. It was clear they were taunting the cat heavily, just like they would with any other wrongdoer.

"Gah, you three thorns to my side, ruining everything like this!" The toon cat threw Stan off of him finally, but Rick didn't stop, tackling him once more before the toon could get back up.

"Brad, hurry up already! Leave this putz to us, just get them down!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah, totally not about to be turned into the punchline to a black, white and red joke here, go ahead, take your time." Yakko said sarcastically to Bradley, the other two siblings looking at him a bit sternly, back in their normal attire. "What, not like we're doing much anyway. That and our stunt doubles are on break." The older Warner shrugged. Bradley kept trying to look around the factory, needing to find something to either move the dip or the Warners to a safe place to untie them. The gears were turning in his head as he tried coming up with an idea, looking a bit panicked too.

The cat meanwhile was swiping at the two bullies and they kept coming at him despite the tiredness on Rick's part and the hits being afflicted on both humans. The cat however didn't have a single scratch. Time was running out.

Bradley kept trying to push the barrel to no avail, grunting with effort but stopping when the barrel was starting to tip over. He alone couldn't move it, not safely. Then he finally got an idea. It was a risky one, but couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey! You wanna get rid of them so bad? Go ahead and drop 'em!" Bradley shouted as a taunting challenge to the cat.

The Warners' eyes bulged out a little in shock, and the cat rose his head up in surprise at hearing that. "WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Hey, um, I'm not sure exactly how tired you are cause you looked like you stayed up for one too many slumber parties, but isn't that kinda a BAD thing here?" Yakko said after that with urgency.

"I think we finally broke him." Wakko said with a frown. "Hope there's still time to get a refund!"

"Trust me, okay? I got an idea to get you out." Bradley whispered. "I really hope so, anyway..."

The cat swiped at the bullies with his cane this time after he got it back, knocking them off and away from him. That hit left them groaning with Rick on his back and Stan getting up on one knee, looking up at him with a scowl. "Heh, so you've given up already? Well I won't exactly complain. Say goodbye then, and soon to the Toontown you knew before!" He flipped the switch on the mechanism holding the Warners in the air and it let go of the rope it was attached to. The Warners started to drop towards the barrel of dip like a rock. Bradley immediately ran towards the barrel and the falling toons, having prepped for a big leap and running as fast as he can to it.

The three siblings closed their eyes tightly and looked away from the barrel, waiting to hit it and be dissolved together. Before then though, Bradley tried gathering as much speed as he could in his run. "Grrrr, come oooooon...!" He said to himself to keep going. He jumped and got a foot on the lip of the heavy barrel to get more air. As a result, he made a second big leap off of it and made a grunt of effort, grabbing the Warners mid-fall and making them change direction and hit the ground next to the dip barrel instead of in it. The boy groaned upon landing on the ground, rolling a little onto his back, the cat in shock at what just transpired while Rick cheered with a "Yes!".

Bradley, groaning and looking a bit scuffed up from the landing, slowly got back up and put his thumb in the barrel of dip since he wasn't affected by it, rubbing it only on the ropes that were tied around the siblings' bodies and feet. This made the toon-made bindings melt and dissolve, allowing the Warners to break free of it when it was weakened enough. They bounced around the factory as a result for a little while before settling back down on the ground a second later with a "YAHOO!".

Bradley sighed softly now that they were safe, sniffling a bit as his emotions ran high again, this time for the better. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He said as he ran over to bring the Warners into a group hug of his own, to which they hugged him back. He felt like such a dope for letting them get captured in the first place, and it was still on his mind now. "I'm sorry I let you get taken like that... But I wasn't just gonna let you go, really! I'm your caretaker for a reason, remember?" He said a bit more softly with an apologetic tone, pulling away from the hug and looking at them with a warm smile.

"Ahh not a problem, we knew you'd come to our aid all along!" Yakko said proudly.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming at all and we were all doomed to be goop." Dot responded with crossed arms, to which Yakko shushed her. Bradley frowned a bit at that, but Wakko looked at him and shook his head, telling the human they were kidding. Bradley chuckled at that, feeling better.

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for too." Bradley said to the Warners with a brighter smile again. Rick and Stan watched on with Rick smiling too, and Stan crossing his arms, thinking... Maybe this kid wasn't that bad after all.

The cat was definitely not pleased with this, looking distraught. "How could I have fallen for something that taunting..."

Bradley turned around to face him, a bit more confident now. "Hey, as classy and smart as you are, you're still a kid's toon villain at heart. I mean look at this place, the setup and everything." The boy said.

"Looks like Bond instead of toony though." Dot said after getting a better look around, shaking her head in disappointment after that assessment.

"Yeah, what'd you do? You lose your budget on a bet with Dr. Claw?" Yakko complained. Bradley thought a bit about their wording, the three of them must've not known about how important this factory was before.

The cat growled a bit more. "I'm not about to lose my only chance at change and to mean something to you all!" He went to the machine and hit a big button on it, labeled "overflow", something he put in himself, as well as everything of every ingredient gathered in a big bag nearby for it into the vat and the hammer-space hole. "I'll show I don't need any of this or you! If I can't enter Toontown with any of you for my plan, I'll destroy every portal to it I can find with this much dip if I have to! Once I'm finished, no one will ever get the chance to see it again!"

"Now a big button too? Haven't seen an original idea like that since Video Brinquedo." Yakko quipped to his siblings, shaking his head now.

"Gesundheit!" Wakko said in response.

Bradley eeped a little as he saw the machine pump out dip at a very alarming rate from the vat, going above the lip of the big container on the machine and spilling onto the floor which made him, Stan and Rick back up from it. The Warners hopped onto some of the higher crates and the grinning toon cat leaped onto the crates on the other side of the building.

"I'll erase every trace of toon existence here, no one will ever know there were any here, including you three things! And you three humans will be after them!" He shouted, his calmness gone since everything went south for him, his eyes fiery with rage. "Rick, Stan, I'm deeply sorry for all of this and for you to see me this un-composed, but you two refusing to be by my side for this momentous occasion was the final straw!"

"I thought this was the last straw. Good thing we got more then." Wakko said as he took out a straw from under his hat, smiling in relief at knowing that.

"Heeeey, relax, take a chill or something, you're all worked up and tense." Yakko said a little condescendingly as he popped up behind the cat. Bradley didn't think this was a good idea, and the cat didn't either.

"Get off of me! I've no time for you anymore!" He grabbed Yakko by the arm and threw him to the other siblings, recovering quickly and landing gracefully with a few flips, the other two Warners clapping and holding up signs with "9"s on them. Yakko bowed in response as if nothing was going on. Bradley climbed onto some of the crates and so did Rick and Stan.

"Now we can truly begin this, one of us is going to perish here." The cat said, bringing his claws out as well as the cane as he hissed. Bradley looked like he'd be in waaaaay over his head now...

"Any more cliches you gotta get out before we call in the nostalgia crew?" Dot said, hands on her hips while Wakko was looking through a phone book he brought out for them.

"Now where was that again..." The middle toon muttered.

The cat just screamed, having snapped by now and leaped at the three Warners and Bradley. The three toons hopped away with a "boingy" and swung on one of the dangling chains above them, yodeling like three Tarzans. Bradley hopped back onto another nearby crate to avoid the landing.

The cat turned his head and glared at the human boy and followed after him, swinging his clawed hand at him. Bradley hopped back to avoid it and landed on another crate, wobbling a bit. He whimpered to himself when he looked down at the dip pumping from the machine below him, filling the ground of the factory with so much of it and now starting to rise. The cat didn't care as he swiped at him again, to which Bradley ducked under it after noticing it just in time.

"You thorns need to be clipped, now!" The cat swiped again at Bradley with his claws, the boy hopping away again onto another crate with a little "yipe" of fear. He looked around for something to use, finding a toon-made mallet in a hole in the crate he was on. He yanked it out, raised it up and slammed it back down before the cat could get another swipe in, hitting the toon villain's foot complete with the relevant slamming sound effect and with stars shooting out from the impact zone. "YEOWWWWW! Owowowowwww!" The feline shouted out and hopped while holding the hurt and now flat foot, staying in the middle of his crate while the Warners cheered and laughed a little ways away.

Taking the time to find a way to escape and get some breathing room, Bradley dropped the mallet back in the crate and jumped to the dangling chain, gripping it tightly and swinging away to join Rick and Stan on their own crate. "Whew... Think he's gone insane enough guys?" Bradley said with a light chuckle, trying to catch his breath.

The suited cat growled, about to leap at the three human kids. "Say uhh, mister cat guy?" Wakko said, popping from behind his back and poking his shoulder.

"What?!" The feline responded loudly and angrily, stopping the preparation to leap.

"Now what's making ya all mad? You got a bug on your head or something biting at your fur?" Yakko said as he popped up too, looking through the cat's fur like a chimp as he talked.

"I see it, I got it!" Wakko shouted, smiling with his tongue out as usual as he got out his own huge mallet from behind him. He swung it down and bonked the cat's head hard with it. The suited toon feline was seeing stars swirling around his head and was disoriented now, a bug suddenly falling out of his head that got knocked out. His hat was also somewhat crinkled now from the hit.

"Oh come on, it only stings a _little_." Yakko said as the two brothers hopped and zipped away. Bradley noticed that the dip was rising more and more, covering the lowest single crates by now. Luckily the crates were human-made, so they didn't dissolve, but the dip kept rising without pause.

"Now that's the right way you see some stars for free, my little sib-bro." Yakko praised, joining Dot who was eating some popcorn in a chair on top of the high crates they were on. "Where'd you get the grub, sis?" Yakko asked.

"Remember when you said the reserve popcorn was gone? Found some more." Dot said as she popped another kernel into her mouth, with Wakko pouting.

"I never got any though." Wakko said sadly.

"Neither did mister pussycat, don't see him complainin' about it." Yakko responded as he gave him the popcorn anyway, much to Wakko's happiness.

"That's it!" The cat shouted loudly and angrily once he recovered, his fur now disheveled and messy and his suit a bit dirty and tattered. He leaped from his crate to where Bradley was with a roar, making the boy stumble at the edge of it from the landing. The cat gripped his cane and thrust it down at Bradley like a fencing sword with a grunt of effort, the boy stumbling around him trying not to fall off as the cat missed him. Rick and Stan were a little bit away from the struggle having jumped over to another nearby crate, Rick being the most worried as he looked around him for something to use to help while Bradley was getting swung at.

"Grrrrah, hold still you human cretin!" The tall and enraged feline shouted. Bradley kept dodging the thrusts and swings from the cat's cane, making holes in the wooden crate with each miss from the power in each intended strike. The boy soon teetered at the edge again, almost losing balance. Bradley jumped from his crate to Rick and Stan's nearby, the cat slamming down at him with the cane once more but missing again. Bradley grabbed the edge of the crate and hung on for dear life, with the dip gradually rising closer to his feet by now.

Bradley looked down at the slowly rising dip and yelped a bit, trying to pull himself up. The cat growled once more and attempted to throw the cane at the boy like a spear. Rick saw it coming and grabbed a toon pie from a hole in the crate he was standing on, tossing it to Stan who had the better throwing arm between the two. He threw it and splatted the cat in the face before the cane hit Bradley(To which the Warners laughed at the cat for getting pied). But the shock from it piercing the crate right next to Bradley's hand made the boy let go, falling for a split second before the other two humans grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up with some effort.

"Don't worry, we got ya!" Rick said, grunting a bit with effort as all three boys were on one crate, the Warners safe on another and jeering at the cat in audience seats that appeared out of nowhere on their crate("Now this is worth the ticket price!" Yakko quipped), and the cat all alone on his own some feet away. Bradley grabbed the cane that was lodged in the crate they were on and threw it into the rising pool of dip, soon making it dissolve into nothing so the cat no longer had a weapon.

The cat hissed and leaped towards the Warner siblings this time, who "boingyed" out of the way. However the cat also jumped and grabbed Wakko's leg before he could bounce away in time, the cat grinning widely and cackling after landing back on his crate which creaked under him.

"Wakko!" Bradley screamed fearfully as the snapped cat held the middle brother upside down by his leg over the rising, pooling dip, the crate he was on starting to wobble. The suited cat didn't notice it yet though. The human boy looked around and saw the dangling chain within reach. He ran towards it while the cat was distracted, jumping off the edge of the crate and grabbing onto it, holding onto the chain tightly. He started to try to swing in a circle to build up momentum, with Yakko and Dot noticing and also jumping onto the swinging chain to help out when Bradley reached them.

"Ya know, you really should get that fur groomed, it's stickin' out everywhere. Not really good for you if I do say so meself." Wakko critiqued, pointing at the cat's fur strands poking out of his hat while his own hat stayed on his head despite being upside down because toon logic. It seemed like he was doing his best to distract the cat from letting him go too.

The toon feline just screamed and tossed the middle sibling up to fall back down towards the sickly-green dip, with Wakko closing his eyes and throwing up his arms in futile defense. But Bradley and the Warners reached him in time and they grabbed him by the arm. "Gotchya!" Bradley said as the middle sibling reached for and grabbed onto the chain to hold on tight while it swung around, sighing in relief.

Rick and Stan stood wide eyed at that while the chain continued its circular motion, now with more added momentum. The cat then took notice at the two of them still on their crate now alone. He growled at the kids that betrayed him and threw down a black toon hole at his feet, then another right in front of them. As a result, he went through and popped up right in front of Rick and Stan, smirking and grabbing them by their shirt collars before they could react. "I'll show you to stand against me, especially after what we went through..." He said with a dark and intimidating tone now, with both boys trying to get out of his grip and Stan trying to kick his way out in vain.

Wakko then brought out his mallet to give to Yakko as they came around again one more time towards the cat while he was distracted. "Iiiiiincomiiiiiing!" Yakko shouted while Wakko and Dot yodeled like two Tarzans again.

Rick and Stan noticed and ducked their heads, the Warners and Bradley getting to the cat fast by the time he saw them, bonking the feline right on the head and knocking him down, making him see a lot more stars. As a result, Rick and Stan were let go and they were able to hop to another crate, with Stan making it and Rick managing to grab the edge, holding on until Stan helped him back up onto the crate.

The chain then came back around twice more so Wakko and Dot would get another shot each as they passed the mallet to each other each time the cat started to get back up. The four kids landed back to where Stan and Rick were on a close-by stack of crates, with the chain breaking off just after they let go and fell into the dip due to the weight and its age.

The tall toon shook his head as he got up with a groan from all those bonks, rubbing the bump on his head which lifted the hat up a bit as a result. He stopped and looked around at the dip that was still filling the area upon realizing where he got himself. "Oh, dear me... I must have really lost it, haven't I..." The feline said to himself. The others nodded in agreement.

"Nahh, we found it! What'd we find again?" Wakko said in response to the rhetorical question, looking to the other siblings when he asked that question. The toon just growled a bit, but sighed as he was tired. He couldn't go after them anymore, mainly out of exhaustion.

"I never truly expected to snap like that. With everything going south like this, you'd understand." The cat tried explaining himself out of it, and Stan just sighed out of disbelief.

"Well, try going east or west next time, you'll get there quicker." Dot said from the distance, holding a compass in her hand. The machine kept chugging and spewing dip as they talked, rising towards the top crates of the taller stacks. Any override or drain switch was probably submerged by now, and the drains on the floor weren't getting rid of the dip quickly enough on their own.

"I-" The cat started before the crate below him started wobbling from his shivering, making him grip the crate's edges tightly to hold steady. "O-oh dear, this place is going to fill up very soon... We'll melt and you'll be submerged..." He said with a little chuckle of slight insanity. The dip kept rising as they talked, starting to reach towards the crates they were on and even making some other lighter, empty ones float.

Bradley looked at the two other human kids and the Warner Brothers and Sister, trying to think of a way out. He looked at the windows a bit above them on the other side of the factory, pointing at them. "There, we can get out there through the windows! The door's probably under this goop by now, we can't all leave that way..." Bradley said with a bit of worry at his idea. Even if the dip wouldn't dissolve the humans like it would the toons, it definitely didn't look safe to try to swim in it. The boxes stacked near and under the windows seemed heavy and stable enough however, and was grouped together enough to support them if they could get to it.

The Warner siblings immediately and skillfully bounced to the window like springs. They waited for the humans who went the slow route by hopping from crate to floating crate, following the toons as best they could and climbing onto the other crates to reach them.

"So, how to get out of this predicament, huh my sibs? Windows locked, if only we had a key to it..." Yakko said in a bit of a hinting voice, thinking. The other two looked at him weirdly at that.

"You brought your key collection with you, really?" Dot said inquisitively as a guess and with a raised eyebrow.

"Always do, never know when you'll need one like this." Yakko responded with a smirk.

"Well, hurry and find the right one!" Bradley shouted to them. The three human kids kept heading towards the windows to escape with the Warners, with Stan first, Rick second and Bradley being last.

"Sure, not like there's any pressure, right?" Yakko responded with a smile and shrug as if nothing bad was happening, looking through the keys he had in his slacks pockets with a little hum.

The cat was frozen on his floating crate, unable to move and surrounded by dip. Bradley noticed and stopped halfway to the window, looking back at the trapped toon. "Come on!" The boy shouted at him.

The nameless toon feline saw him and sighed. "I... I can't, my friend..." The tall and now frightened feline said, sounding calm like normal, but scared on the inside. "You do know dip is liquid like water, correct? And I've no more escape holes to use on my person..." The cat asked in a shaky tone.

Bradley just nodded. "I know, but still, just be careful!" He warned, waiting to wait for the toon.

Rick and Stan looked at him in surprise. "After what he's been doing to us? Come on, just leave him!" Stan shouted. Bradley said nothing, just waiting until the cat moved. The suited feline looked at the sickly-green liquid around him and the path of crates leading to the window. He nodded and started leaping from crate to crate one at a time, the dip machine pumping continually despite being submerged. However, it kept making more creaking and chugging sounds. It seemed to be slowing, as if working the overflow for so long was starting to make it break down, unable to keep up.

Bradley kept waiting for the cat to catch up and Yakko kept dismissing key after key, thinking they wouldn't work without even trying them after talking it over with his sibs. The excuses ranged from saying one's too big, another didn't smell or taste right, one wasn't the right color, one he just didn't like, etc. Stan groaned a bit impatiently, this was taking too long. "Just pick one and open the window!" He shouted in a very annoyed tone, assuming Yakko was doing this on purpose.

"Now now, calm down, picking the right key takes time and-" Yakko started, almost condescendingly, but Stan interrupted by taking the key from Yakko's hand that he had at that time. It turned out to be the right key when he used it on the lock, opening the window.

"Well, you must have the most patience of this group, don't ya? You must be good at it at your chess club." The older toon quipped sarcastically, the bigger human boy groaning in more annoyance.

"Ugh, if you weren't trying to help us..." Stan grumbled.

Rick looked down at the ground. "But how do we get down now?" He said worriedly. Just jumping out from this height would injure the humans a lot without a cushion to absorb that impact. Wakko got an idea and brought out the gag bag he had and got out a big toon-made mattress after some rifling, throwing it out onto the ground to land on.

Bradley kept waiting for the cat, almost where the others were by now as the three Warners jumped out the window cheering. Stan followed right behind them and landed on the mattress safely with a little bounce. Rick remained at the window with Bradley when he finally reached the window, watching him as the cat was one leap away from joining them.

Bradley however, looked back at the open window where everyone but Rick had already escaped. The opportunity to get out and give the cat his just desserts was right there! He could leave right now! But he looked back at the cat, who just wanted to get back home and wanted someone to respect him... What could Bradley do? Would it be worth it to save him if he's learned his lesson, or would it be worth it to just get out of there and leave him after what he did?

Bradley had to think for several seconds about this, it was a tough choice for him as he looked at the window then back at the cat one more time. But he said nothing and held his hand outstretched and open to the cat, who hesitated for a moment at this bit of help. The boy thought no toon deserved to be dipped, not even him. Rick looked a bit surprised again, but he just hoped Bradley knew what he was doing.

The suited toon feline jumped as best he could, given the fear he had of the liquid below him. Bradley kept his hand reached out, ready to grab the other's hand. The anthro cat managed to reach and grab the boy's arm, and Bradley grabbed the other's with both hands. The boy tried to pull the toon feline up, groaning a bit in the effort it took, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Rick watched for a little moment as Bradley struggled trying to pull the cat up, the grip slipping.

After another few seconds, with Bradley almost slipping him away, Rick reluctantly walked over and joined him, grabbing the cat's other arm and nodding to the other human. The dip was slowly stopping its rising rate as the machine ground gradually to a halt, and the cat kept his legs up to avoid touching the dip, but it slowed too late. The cat's feet slipped from his panic and went into the yellow-green liquid, melting through the shoes he had on almost instantly, making him scream out. The toon feline's face twisted into an expression of fear and pain.

"Come on, pull harder!" Bradley shouted at Rick as both pulled him up, or tried to anyway. They managed thanks to the cat getting his grip back and jumping back up a few seconds later with what little feet he had left. The force of the pulling combined with that last leap made the three of them fly out the open window, out of the factory and onto the soft toon mattress.

Bradley panted heavily from the landing, groaning a little too as he remained laying on his back, recovering from that landing. "Whew... I-is everyone okay?" He asked the others around him.

The three Warners nodded and were having a picnic nearby. "Yeah, what took ya? Had enough time to make our own midnight breakfast." Yakko said as they finished making sub sandwiches. Bradley brushed off the response and slowly sat up, groaning lightly again.

Stan sighed a little in relief. "I'm okay..." He said tiredly.

"I'm fine too." Rick said as well, a little bruised from the fighting earlier.

"Dude, I'm sorry it rose to something like this." Stan said with a frown as he went over to Rick and helped his friend up.

Rick sighed a bit. "It's fine, really. I really hope you learned something from this too, man..." He said, still upset.

Stan nodded at that. "I did, don't worry. What did we learn again?" He asked, having possibly forgot.

"Never trust a cat in a suit?" Dot said.

"Let a man choose his keys?" Yakko suggested, mostly at Stan with crossed arms.

"Remember to get mustard for your pizza?" Wakko said too as he squirted some of that mustard to a slice of pizza, eating it. "Mmf, gives it lots of texture."

Stan lightly sighed. "S-something like those, gah..." He just groaned, dismissing it as his head was hurting, he didn't want to argue how that didn't make sense. Bradley smiled a little bit, despite his heart feeling like it was doing somersaults in his chest from all the effort and stress he went through.

"Alright... Now, is this dare over yet so things can finally go back to normal?" Bradley said tiredly as he stood back up, looking to the Warners waving at him innocently.

"As close to normal as things can get with toons?" Stan said as he looked at his watch, the clock saying it was a bit past midnight, officially the day the dare would be over. "Yeah. Yeah it is." Stan added, with Rick smiling a little.

"So... Where's your proof that Toontown exists, huh?" Stan said with his arms crossed, as if he was back to his normal bully self despite his silly look.

"Hard to take ya seriously when you look like you lost against Thor, kid." Dot said to Stan and his "mad scientist" appearance, the three siblings done with the food by now with Wakko basically eating everything else, even the basket.

Bradley chuckled a little bit, pointing at the Warners. "Right there. I'll even show you the town itself later when it's actually daytime."

Stan sighed a little and nods. "Fine, I'll come with you to see the town, or at least what Rick saw, right?" He said. Rick just smiled a little, and Bradley nodded.

A few seconds later, Bradley's mom came out to see them. "Brad? You're okay!" Bradley's mother said worriedly and from the sounds of the landing on the other side of the factory, running out and hugging her son tightly, almost crushing the boy in her arms.

The brothers' eyes widened upon seeing her, then looked at Dot almost pleadingly, to whom the Warner sister let out a soft groan. "Go ahead, we've waited this long." Dot said.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooo, Momma Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko said loudly with bright smiles.

Dot just shook her head and smiled too. "Things wouldn't have been complete without it." She said to the readers with a shrug.

The suited cat finally sat up and sighed, groaning a little. He looked at his feet, the shoes having melted off completely and his feet were almost completely gone too, the ink there dripping onto the ground. Bradley looked at him and looked worried too, letting go of his mom and walking over to him. "A-are you gonna be alright?" He said in a concerned tone, kneeling down a bit.

"I'll be fine lad, I... Just may need some help walking, stuff like that." The toon feline said a bit softer-toned, hissing a bit from the bit of pain that still there.

The three Warners rose up in a tower formation under him, raising the cat up high on top. "Why not a piggyback ride? May be a bit bumpy, but it beats me being behind the wheel." Yakko said from the bottom of the tower.

"You have no idea." Dot said with an indifferent expression again, being on the tower's top under the cat.

The cat almost complained, but he just nods. "Alright, fine... But please no tricks." He pleaded. "And I doubt they'd let me stay in there for long, they could boot me out fast..." He said with a defeated sigh.

"I'm sure they'll let you in by now, to at least explain yourself out of this stuff." Bradley said.

"Yeah, you'll be in the land of Mice and Milk before ya know it!." Wakko said happily, smiling with his tongue out as usual from his spot in the middle of the tower formation.

"Ulgh, no thank you, not again." Yakko said with a bit of a grossed out face at hearing the "milk" part, shaking his head. "Besides, there's no rabbits around, so don't worry about any tricks. Yet anyway." With that last bit from the older Warner with a smirk, they start walking away back down the road to the tunnel to the Warner movie lot and Toontown, humming their theme song the whole way. The cat groaned lightly, this was gonna be a long trip.

Stan and Rick brushed themselves off and sighed in relief. "We're gonna head home too, our parents oughta be worried a lot for us." Rick said worriedly.

"Yeah, good point. Hey, meet me at the tunnel at one or so though, okay?" Bradley asked. The two of them nodded, Stan remaining quiet for the first time as both older kids left for their home.

The mother went over to Bradley and smiled at him, looking down at him. "You're going to bed too, mister. I'm sure the friend-saving was really tiring for you. Plus you're a mess!" She said as he brushed off his shirt. She was just glad he didn't get hurt, proving he really could handle this sort of thing. Bradley rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled as she rests her hand on his shoulder. "Room for one more though, sweetie?" She said.

Bradley smiles a little again and nods. "Sure." He said.

With that, Bradley and his mom head back home to finally get a little sleep before this dare could be put to rest at last.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, that was rather nice, and this took a lot of effort, and sore hands to get this up. I'll release the next one in quick succession so you don't gotta wait for the ending. XD_


	12. Epilogue

_Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros., I don't claim any of them as mine except my own characters I put in. _

_Welp, ending time, let's see what's wrapped up here, besides the Christmas presents.  
_

* * *

_Sunday, 12:30 PM_

Bradley and his mom drove to the pathway to the tunnel as promised, both getting out and seeing Rick and Stan there as well, Rick waving and Stan doing the same to a lesser degree, who was now all cleaned up from before.

"Heh, hey to you too." Bradley said, dressed in a green collared shirt and blue jeans. "So, we all ready?" He added, the other three humans nodding.

Stan looked unsure though, dressed in an orange T-shirt and blue jeans as well. "You sure this stuff'll work? All I did was just see the real world, not the toon crud." He said nervously now.

Rick nodded a bit, dressed in a blue-white striped collared shirt and shorts. "It'll work, I promise. Just stay close to us, alright?" He assured him.

Stan groaned a little in annoyance. "Fine, we'll give it a whirl..."

The mother nodded softly. "I hope it works with me too." She said with a soft smile. "It's been a really long time since I watched a cartoon myself." The mom admitted.

All four entered the tunnel, walking through the long pathway. "What if this isn't what to expect, though? The anvils, the peels-" Stan started.

Bradley shook his head. "Nothing like that, unless you make them need to use that stuff. Sometimes they just do it for fun, though." The boy said with a light smile.

Stan just hung his head for a little. "Thanks for the reassurance, kid." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

_In the Warner Movie Lot_

They soon entered the toony side of the Warner movie lot, the three siblings on top of their water tower waving down at the humans.

"Hey, ya made it!" Yakko said, hopping down to meet them, along with Wakko and Dot. "Just in time too, we thought Plotz was gonna flip at seeing you here after we brought Mr. Pussycat back here."

"It'd definitely be the most nimble part of his career." Dot added.

"Did he though?" Bradley asked as Stan looked around the place along with the mother, muttering a little to themselves.

While Bradley and the toons were talking, Stan saw the town in the distance away from the lot, looking a little surprised. "Heh, so that's the town the cat tried to melt?" He asked Rick quietly, who nodded a bit.

"Apparently, and this place too." Rick responded.

Meanwhile, back in Bradley's conversation: "So how'd he react?" He asked the siblings.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell..." The three Warners said and shrugged uneasily in unison at Bradley's question.

"BRADLEY! WARNERS!" Said the booming and old voice of Plotz as he walked to them, with Ralph by his side as all four humans jumped from the sound of it. It was like he was waiting for them. "There you are! You need to explain so much to me right now, you have literally no idea until I think I'm happy with the explanation!" He shouted, with his face steaming red.

"Aww, will it take long? We'll miss candy time!" Wakko said, pouting.

"Yeah, you reeeeeally don't wanna see or play 'Hungry Hungry Wakko'." Yakko said as a warning. Plotz ignored it though, he was too mad to care.

"Do you have any idea how much you did to unravel what we've done to keep this world a secret to these people! One of you was bad enough, and I gave you a chance, but now you've led three more humans here, two of which tried to work with the same toon we banished, whom you've brought back the night before, to destroy our movie lot and Toontown! Explain yourself right this minute! And you better give us a good reason to not kick you out of here right now!" Plotz shouted himself hoarse by now, he couldn't be angrier by now, while Wakko was cooking a few eggs on the top of his bald head. The chairman wiped it away, shouting at the middle brother who fell off.

"Aww, but your head doesn't leave any hairs behind on the food..." Wakko said sadly, his stomach rumbling a bit loud, almost like a lion's roar by now.

Bradley sighed a little and tried to explain as best he could, about the cat, what happened at the warehouse, the dip machine and how it submerged the entire inside of it by now, and how the cat and the two other kids learned their lesson in all of this. Stan stepped forward a little after Bradley was soon done, with the CEO just crossing his arms and still having an angry expression. From the looks of it, he didn't believe the kid.

"Y-yeah, what he's saying is true... I never would've believed that these toons existed before, and after seeing this, I... I guess they're not all that bad." Stan said with a little shrug. "At least I can say the word now without getting sick."

"We'll keep a bucket on standby just in case." Bradley said, the Warners softly giggling to themselves at that.

Rick stood forward too. "Yeah, I know it's mandatory to respect your elders and stuff, but... Bradley's telling the truth here, you're wrong. He's a nice guy, and sure he's happy almost all the time, but the warehouse... He's got determination with him, even when he was about to break. He definitely looked like it, you should've seen the tears coming out of him..." Rick said with sincerity. "He's got real friends now, in a place where his imagination can run around, and it helps that we can actually see it this time."

"Good thing too, talking to himself still creeped me out. That and he couldn't hold anyone down worth nothing." Stan said with a chuckle as well in regards to Bradley's tackling ability, then shutting up when Bradley's mom looked at him sternly.

"I'm not too experienced with the toon place either." The mom said this time, it was her turn to talk. "Even though I've been believing in it like Bradley has for as long as he watched you people on your shows. But I was worried constantly, about him leaving his comfort zone like this, taking on something as big as this, and constantly going out to do this sort of thing. I keep worrying about him, but after what happened, maybe it's time to let him do some big stuff like this more often. Especially after going through what he had to with no problems." She said with a smile on her face. "And it wouldn't have been the same seeing my son depressed if he couldn't do it." She added, resting her hand on Bradley's shoulder.

"Well that's all well and good, but there's still the matter of our cat that tried to take us down." Plotz said with a stern, still angry expression.

"Then let go of _my_ tongue this time and let me tell my own part of the story." Said the toon feline that had approached, having gotten a new cane and new feet, which were clown shoes courtesy of the Warners having drawn them on him. He was still trying to get used to them, due to his steps being a little wide. "I never wanted to destroy Toontown entirely. I wanted to change it, to something appealing to my tastes, but mainly to make it grow with our audience. But perhaps, I went too far when I wanted to remake the dip machine. The plans you found, it wasn't destruction, merely reconstruction, but again... I now understand that it was taken much further than I thought it would. It just wasn't worth taking more toon lives, like what happened last time decades ago..." The cat confessed, sighing softly. "I understand if you wish to cast me back into the real world, or even have me dipped completely this time." He added with whatever dignity he had left.

Plotz shook his head. "No toon deserves to be dipped but one, and he already suffered that. But to think you wanted to continue his work in your own way, even attempting to remake the dip and that cursed machine... It was stupid and it only proves how dangerous the real world can be, still having those kinds of supplies to make it!"

The cat shook his head. "Not dangerous. The youths I've met were very friendly. The Stan and Rick fellows I've met, I've tried to make them happy with me, and I even tried to fix their fractured friendship. I'm not just a villain you put a label on when I was made and drawn. It's possible to change for the better. I have, and these children have as well. Stan for taking the time to fix the friendship and finally believing in us, Rick for giving his friend a chance at forgiveness and making a friend in Bradley and taking the time to learn about us, and Bradley himself for being determined to save his friends from the dip and me, at the point of mental fracture no less, and to make a bond with us, the first human to try to do so in years." The cat had explained calmly, with a smile now. "These human children are going to be the future one day, I understand it. If these Warner kids like them, why can't the rest of us? There's no need to keep our existences separated any longer. You can't take a chance if you're not given one."

"Yeah, yeah!" The three Warners added in agreement.

"The human world's so much fun!" Wakko said, hopping up and down for a moment. "There's lots of food to try and lots of people to make crazy!" He added with a bright smile.

"Well, if you don't count that green goop that tried to make us into a puddle of our former selves." Dot said.

"Trust us Plotzy, you know we ain't serious all the time, but come oooooon, look at this kid!" Yakko said as he went over to Bradley, shaking him a bit. "He's been with us the whole week and actually DIDN'T wanna hurl us away. If he can do it, I'm sure these other guys can too!" He added with the other two siblings nodding in agreement.

Plotz grumbled a little bit, thinking this whole thing over. He had no idea this many people, toon and human alike, would support this boy. That and he legitimately didn't expect Bradley to stay with the Warners for the entire time. "Well... As reckless as this entire week has been, I suppose it has been a learning experience as well." The CEO said, a bit more calm. He looks back up at the cat. "If you've really changed, we'll find a place for you again, but you know what'll happen if you repeat yourself."

"We'll keep an eye out for him!" Wakko said finally.

"If you count dots for eyes, we got six to spare." Yakko added, all three sibs blinking their lashes. Plotz let out a simple hmph.

"And what about you? What'll you do?" The chairman said to Bradley. "It's obvious you can't juggle two worlds' worth of responsibilities. After all of this, where'll you stay? You're still their caretaker after all, and you're only here because as much as these Warner kids aggravate us, they're still toons like us."

"Depends, what's the less depressing way to go about it?" Dot asked curiously.

Bradley softly sighed, hoping to not hear that question as he looked away a bit. The three Warners looked at the boy pleadingly, puppy-dog eyes and everything. Bradley then looked to Stan, Rick and his mom behind him. It was a really hard choice, he had his new toon friends on one side, but he had his own world and now new friends to go to as well on the other side. He couldn't just leave one whole world behind him, not after everything that happened. If it weren't for making friends out of Rick and Stan, and maybe getting the confidence to make more now that he was right in his sayings that Toontown was real, he'd go with the toons in a heartbeat, but now... It was honestly tough to side with either one. He had to think about it for a solid minute, trying to find a way to compromise and make sure he didn't HAVE to leave either world.

"I... Well, how can we make this work? Can my mom stay and move here, maybe? I bet there's somewhere near the lot or on it she can move into so she can still take care of me and visit and stuff." Bradley suggested.

His mother nodded softly. "Whatever it'll take to make you happy, son." She said with a warm and caring smile.

The two Warner brothers looked extra happy at that with bright grins at each other, and Dot just sighed. "I got nothin', that spoke for itself." She said to the readers.

Plotz nodded. "If she could handle this place, then of course."

"And I could still go to human school? Last day of summer vacation after all." Bradley said, with Stan and Rick groaning in realization and facepalming.

"Aggh, that's right, school's almost here man." Stan said to Rick with a frown.

Plotz nodded as well, getting an idea himself. "And you can take the Warners with you too if your school would allow that. A few hours a day of peace and quiet here would do wonders for my stress." He suggested. The siblings cheered happily at that, hopping around now that they could go to a new place to show off their zany stuff, to other kids no less. Plotz groaned a bit himself again, hoping to not regret what he said.

Bradley then smiled with a bit more determination and nodded. "Then I made my choice." He said a bit more confidently. The humans and toons leaned their heads forward towards the boy, listening to what he was about to say and decide with rapt attention.

"I'll... I'll stay in the toon world." Bradley said sincerely. "I worked really hard to find it and believed in it for a really long time, and I'm not about to leave it and my new friends behind me just like that. This whole week has... Really been the best time I've ever had." He said, everyone listening to the boy's words and the Warners' smiles growing brighter in excitement.

"I've finally made friends here... I had lots of great and funny times, even if they got annoying." Bradley continued, looking to the Warners who nodded at him as if proud of that. "I got the chance to be their caretaker and best friend to them." He said also, looking at Plotz. "I managed to get the courage to help others believe in this world too." He said when he looked at his mom, Stan, and Rick. "I even gave a reforming villain a chance to believe in himself and in the new friends he made too." He added, looking to the anthro toon feline who smiled at him, nodding.

"And after all that's happened, after getting used to the Warners and this place, and after realizing that being a caretaker like this won't ever be easy with these three..." He shrugged and chuckles softly, the three siblings suddenly hopping into Bradley's arms all at once, smiling widely at him and making him fall down on his butt on the ground with a grunt. "Hehe... I still wouldn't wanna miss a single moment of it." He said with a bright smile, giving the three Warners a big group hug back.

"Aww, he likes us, he really likes us!" All three siblings said in excited unison, sounding the happiest they've ever been. All 3 siblings gave him a big, over the top and happy, toon-style kiss on his face at the same time, leaving Bradley dazed and chuckling more bashfully, holding their group hug, even shedding a little tear of joy which he wiped away.

"Well... I can't really complain with that, honestly." Rick said. Even Stan nodded a bit in agreement.

"I think it's safe to say we've all grown up a bit from this week of events." The feline toon said, sighing softly. "I only pray that this friendship will continue to build and stay strong." He tipped his hat gently to them all. "Now if you'll pardon me, I'm off to my home, to which I hope is still untouched." And with that and with one more farewell, the nameless cat left, with Plotz and Ralph leaving as well to lead him to his home.

"Yeah, we're gonna go too, we gotta get our stuff ready for tomorrow." Rick said, starting to leave too. "Stan, you coming?"

The bigger ex-bully nodded. "Yeah, yeah, give me a bit." Stan said. He looked at Bradley who got up as the Warners hopped off of him, and even lightly smiled at Bradley as he walked over to him. "I... Really didn't think you could do this, Brad. But I'm honestly kinda glad I got proven wrong. At least go easy on the punishment on us both, will ya?" He asked.

Bradley nodded with a smile back. "No promises, I got three new friends to talk it over with, remember?" He said as the Warners smirked a bit mischievously at the older kid from behind Bradley.

"Yeah, sure... Just..." Stan sighed a bit, annoyed at himself now for what could be coming to him tomorrow. "Thanks for everything." He managed to say before leaving back through the tunnel and back to the human world with Rick.

Bradley then looked over to his mom, who was the only one left as he walked over to her. "I'm really proud of ya, hun. Was all of this everything you hoped for?" She said with a warm smile at him.

Bradley thought it over a bit, then Yakko intervened. "You mean the almost death-defying stunts and tricks and adventures we went on putting us and himself and everyone in that warehouse in jeopardy?" The older Warner said casually, making the mother a bit worried, but Bradley shushed him, just shaking his head.

"The short answer is... Yeah, it definitely was." The human child said as he hugs her tightly with a bright smile of his own, even sniffling lightly from the welling emotion in him as the mother hugged him back.

"D'aww, almost brings a tear to your eye." Yakko added, twitching his eye a bit to feign getting a tear to come out.

"Almost." Dot repeated. Bradley chuckles a bit at that, knowing the quip-filled sibling meant well.

"Heh, so what do we do now?" Bradley asked.

Before anyone could talk, someone dressed as a geek was nearby screaming "ship, ship, ship!" in a lisp and holding a big sign that said the same word in purple paint, mostly at Dot and Bradley. The sister looked perturbed, then annoyed as she clipped a nearby rope with big gold scissors without even looking, dropping a heavy, shiny brass anvil on the shipper fan, squishing the person flat.

"Yay, my Christmas present got some use after all!" Wakko cheered happily.

"Come on, he's been a nice kid and we'd probably make 'Cutest Child Couple'-" Dot explained as she pulled out a pre-made magazine with a picture of them smiling together from off-screen for the joke, then tossing it away to the side. "But save that for the Disney-sponsored stuff, will ya? They do the couples schtick around there on top of creeping people out with big, costumed mice trying to play cute." Dot said to the readers, showing an ugly parody picture of said mouse before tossing that too.

"Did you really think we'd end up together in the end? Honestly? Have you seen what happens to ships if they sail far enough?" Bradley said to the readers as well as he joined Dot with a laugh, the other Warner sibs joining in the merriment.

"They find America, right?" Wakko asked after some thought.

"Hey, if it worked for Columbus. Sort of." Yakko added with a shrug, the boy laughing a little more at that.

"True, very true." The human child said with a warm smile and shrug.

* * *

_Epilogue_

-Bradley ended up moving into the water tower with the Warners, progressively over a couple of days to get really settled in and get all of his stuff in. The mother moved into Toontown as well, living close-by to the lot and bringing in her minivan too, to take him to and from school among other needs and wants. He's since shown the notes and pictures he took to throughout the week to Rick and Stan, to which they've shown lots of appreciation for and accepted as a form of extra credit to the proof of Toontown's existence, along with other kids at his school. His old imaginary friends remain in the back of his mind and he hasn't heard from them, needed them, or dreamed of them since. He still goes to the human world for school and on trips with the Warners, but not letting Yakko drive their van either.

-Stan and Rick ended up getting nipped by their own punishment on Monday at the start of their school year, and Stan finally agreed to go through with it with his friend. Yakko suggested making an indoor petting zoo in their human school, to which the other Warners and Bradley agreed with. The two human boys ended up dressed as a sheep and a goat, even getting matching face paint and respective, convincing costumes. That and getting pied every so often at lunch as a bonus touch from Wakko's added suggestion, thinking it was always good to start the school year with pies and pets. Despite that, Stan and Rick visit the toon world sometimes to visit Bradley and hang out after school, and both kids have since dismissed all of the rumors about him to everyone at Bradley's own school.

-The cat ended up getting back into his own home and even got his own show again, being allowed to keep his integrity and poise and personality, though never really being answered what was up with his lack of name. The new clown shoes never helped matters either and took some getting used to, but it helped with getting him his needed attention to his own witty humor, despite some intrusions by the Warners when they were bored. Regardless, he's glad to be settled back into the life of a toon, and has no future plans against the town and its people.

-The human and toon worlds, over the weeks as word spread around, had slowly started to become linked again through different other portals around, including the original tunnel portal to the Warner lot if they could find it. Until then, that portal was reserved for Bradley, his mom and his friends. More toons were gradually being let into the human world on a building trust system, as well as the other way around for tours and recreation during specific times. After plenty more convincing and time, they had made the separation of the two worlds null and void, with plenty of rules on both sides of course, and ways to distinguish who was what. Now there's plenty of toons back on the streets in the human world, with the humans slowly growing more used to the idea now, even though they were jarred at first, but now unafraid for the most part. There are definitely still other humans and toons that are uneasy at it though, the events that caused the separation in the first place most likely still on those toons' minds, and because it was just weird for the humans.

-The factory, having since been drained of the last of the dip over time, and the toon gags still preserved in the sealed crates except for what was already opened or exposed, would be used to store more excess toon gags in the future from Toontown, and have since labeled it as such when it was put back into commission as a legitimate storage warehouse for those gags and tools.

-The dip machine inside the warehouse has since been destroyed for good, requested by the cat himself actually. The remaining dip barrels and machine were dumped and drained and dismantled, and the parts disintegrated, the device never to be rebuilt.

-The Warners remained being their zany selves and resumed pulling off lots of tricks and pranks on Ralph, Plotz, Scratchansniff, the toony movie actors, more wrongdoers, even Bradley for fun when they felt like it, who sometimes laughed with them or sometimes got annoyed depending on how bad it was on him. They even did them at Bradley's school once they were taken in as new students there, making the other kids laugh and telling them about their show much to the annoyance of the teachers too. They were also elated and happy when Bradley told them that lots of people keep watching "Animaniacs" to this very day, proving that none of them had been forgotten despite the massive time between their cancellation and now.

The siblings even asked Plotz to give their show one more chance with their new friend based on that continued popularity.

"No!" The chairman shouted in defiance. "The last time years ago was a disaster, there's no way in the world I'd ever want to try that again with you three!" The three Warners looked at each other, humming and thinking in his meeting room.

"Wanna bet your stored toupees, Plotzy?" Yakko said with a smirk, transitioning to a sound-stage by turning a page.

A new director, a Steven Spielberg toon caricature, was in the chair on a new set and studio. Plotz was in the back of the set now and rubbing his temples on his head. "This is going to hurt..." He mumbled to himself, feeling like he'd regret this.

"New theme song, take one, in three, two, one, aaaaaaaand action!" Orchestral buildup, and-

_The Warners: _

_It's time for Aaaaa-nimaaaaa-niacs! _

_And this time, we're really back! _

_So sit down and have a look_

_Throw out that boring book. _

_We're Animaniacs!_

_._

_The Warners:_

_Come join the Warner Siblings..._

_._

_Bradley:_

_And their new best friend Bradley! _

_._

_All: _

_Having fun and chaos_

_As far as the eye can see. _

_They'd lock us in the tower_

_Whenever we all flee. _

_Then we break loose _

_And then vamoose _

_So now you know our plea. _

_._

_We're Animaniacs! _

_Dot is cute and Yakko yaks, _

_Wakko snacks and Bradley knacks_

_While we all get __paid in stacks__._

_We're Animaniacs! _

_._

_Meet Ralph, Plotz, Dr. Scratchnsniff, _

_Say hi to Hello Nurse! (Warner Brothers: We do!)_

_Cause we are a children's show  
_

_We never try to curse!  
_

_Don't forget our new friend, _

_Our cat who sings a verse!_

_The writers struck, _

_Script's out of luck! _

_Why bother to rehearse? _

_._

_Everyone: _

_We're Animaniacs! _

_And you know we're coming back! _

_We're zany to the max! _

_Better pack up all those snacks! _

_We're Animani- _

_Totally insane-y-_

Then a record scratch was heard and someone barged in the set, derp-eyed, big-nosed, and with a messed-up suit, with everyone else freezing where they were. "Guys, I know we just started, but we need to cancel this show early, cause I think-" He then sniffed big, wiping his nose. "-Too many adults will watch it, even though more than a million kids will still watch it and even though lots of other shows would have adults in their fanbase too!" He said in a sort of nasally voice, obviously a parody of... Let's just say "someone" familiar. The Warners and Bradley looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then they simply sang at him, blowing him away and off the set as a result:

_"No way in Spain-y!"_

_Aaaaan-iiiii-man-iiiii-aaaaacs! _

_Those are the facts!_

_._

And with the credits scene later, here's how the ending segment from the water tower went:

The tower door opened. "Yakko, Wakko, Dot, You three managed to help the toons and humans work and live together again, what're you going to do now?" Said a male interviewer, as well as some camera flashes from the ground being seen.

The three Warners shrugged. "Eh, order out." They said in unison, leaving out of view. Then Bradley popped up.

"And what about you?" The interviewer asked to Bradley.

The human's response was, with a chuckle and smile: "Gonna have to get very used to this."

With that, the tower door slammed closed.

**_END_**

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow. I actually never expected to complete this, which started from a little idea from seeing someone disgusted with another more... Mature fanfic, and then blossomed into this big story, actually feeling like it continued from an old movie. I'm kinda shocked at myself, to be honest. X3 But yes, it's over, story's wrapped up, everyone take a bow, exits to the left and right, and food on the side if Wakko hasn't eaten it all. :)  
_

_At this point, any future A! fanfic I may do will most likely either be one-shots or ones with short, few chapters; things like that, following the events of this story and not full sequels to this, to which I'll let everyone know if it's part of this storyline or its own thing. I **could** include other A! characters in them, but what I'm the most familiar with are the Warners. Also, I could come back to this story to touch up any mistakes I find that I overlooked before, or add anything to have made something more understandable, coherent or funny, but that's it._

_And don't expect ships either. That's Disney's thing, or that weird, flattened geek guy's thing, not Animaniacs' thing._

_Goodnight, everybody! :D_


End file.
